The High Summoner x Knight
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Dengan doaku, dengan nyawa leluhurku, dengan kemampuan bangsaku dan dengan harapan orang yang kucintai... Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjauhi tanah ini... Menghilanglah... Dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu, hingga aku kembali datang untuk mengusirmu...
1. PROLOGUE

**ALERT :  
**_Mungkin penuh dengan typo karena ditulis mendadak di malam hari. Kalau anda sudah baca, tidak peduli suka atau tidak suka dengan cerita fic saya, harap tuliskan review anda. Terima kasih._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

~**27 Desember XXXX~**

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut teal berdiri tenang di atas permukaan laut. Gadis tersebut memang memiliki beberapa kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa, karena gadis ini adalah gadis yang _special_. Matahari senja berada di horizon laut, menampakkan siluet yang begitu indah pada sosok gadis tersebut.

Setelah menghela napas, gadis berambut teal panjang itu langsung berlari ke pantai. Ia menghampiri seorang pemuda yang terduduk kelelahan dan bersender pada pedangnya. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal, genggaman pedangnya melemah.

"Mikuo-kun," teriak gadis berambut teal. Gadis tersebut berlari menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Kau...berhasil...," ujar pemuda bernama Mikuo itu lemah. Darah mengalir dari dahinya, penampilan pemuda itu juga sangat berantakan, dipertegas dengan bajunya yang compang-camping.

Gadis berambut teal itu berlutut sehingga menyamai tinggi mata Mikuo. Matanya berlinang air mata, walau begitu wajahnya campuran antara lega dan tersiksa. Gadis itu mengumpulkan seberkas cahaya di permukaan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyinari tubuh Mikuo dengan cahaya itu. Sekejap saja semua luka dan goresan yang ada di tubuh Mikuo menghilang. Semua luka pemuda itu sudah sembuh.

"Miku...," ujar Mikuo sambil berusaha menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tapi pemuda itu tak mampu menyentuhnya. Perlahan tubuh gadis tersebut semakin transparan, pemandangan matahari senja mampu terlihat menembus tubuh gadis itu.

Miku hanya mampu tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan pasrah.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak boleh," gumam Mikuo putus asa, ia berusaha menggenggam sosok gadis di depannya.

"Jangan keras kepala Mikuo-kun, kau tahu aku akan berakhir seperti ini," lirih Miku dengan putus asa.

"Tidak..tidak...tidak..kumohon, jangan lakukan ini," racau Mikuo seperti orang gila.

"Mikuo-kun," gumam Miku, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Mikuo. Aksi sederhana ini mampu membuat Mikuo terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Miku sehalus angin.

Perlahan Miku memajukan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Mengetahui hanya inilah kesempatan yang ada, Mikuo menutup matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Miku.

Hanya sedikit lagi.

Hanya sedikit lagi dorongan, maka bibir mereka akan saling bertemu.

Akan tetapi, sebelum semua itu sempat terjadi, sebelum bibir mereka sempat bertemu, sosok Miku telah menghilang sama sekali. Mikuo membuka matanya, tersadar oleh seberkas cahaya yang melayang dan terbang ke langit.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggenggam pasir pantai dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bodoh, setidaknya berikan dulu ciuman perpisahanmu," ujar Mikuo dengan putus asa.

**~000~**

* * *

**a/n:  
**

****Thanks for:

1. Allah SWT atas terselesaikannya prologue ini

2. Waktu luang,

3. dll.

**Review anda?**


	2. KNIGHT SELANJUTNYA

**Alert:  
**_Masih sama, mungkin penuh dengan typo. Anda membaca? Reviewnya ya..._

* * *

**KNIGHT SELANJUTNYA**

~**27 Desember XXXX~**

.

.

"Selamat nyonya Kamine, anak anda perempuan," riang seorang suster sambil menggendong bayi merah yang baru dilahirkan. Wanita yang baru melahirkan tersbut terlihat lelah, tapi ia sangat bahagia.

"Bolehkah...saya memeluknya," pinta wanita berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah kami memandikan bayi ini, 15 menit lagi dan anda akan memeluknya," ujar suster berpakaian putih dengan riang sambil membawa bayi perempuan itu keluar ruangan.

Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ memasuki ruang persalinan dengan wajah bahagia, ia langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Lily, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang pria dengan lemas, tetapi langsung lega setelah mendapat anggukan dari istrinya.

"Anak perempuan kita...," ujar Lily lemah.

Wajah pria itu sangat bahagia, matanya berlinang, "anak perempuan kita...," ulang pria itu dengan gembira.

Tak lama kemudian, suster yang sama kembali sambil membawa bayi perempuan yang baru dilahirkan. Selimut berwarna merah muda lembut menghangatkan bayi lemah tersebut.

"Anda sangat bahagia Tuan dan Nyonya Kamine, bayi perempuan anda dilahirkan pada waktu yang berdekatan dengan monster Bahamut dikalahkan. Bayi perempuan ini akan hidup penuh dengan cinta dan kedamaian dunia," ujar suster tersebut dengan riang. Dengan perlahan, suster itu menyerahkan bayi perempuan mungil itu ke dalam pelukan Lily.

Pasangan Kamine memandangi dengan takjub putri mungil mereka. Suster tersebut menghilang tak lama kemudian untuk memberi waktu luang bagi keluarga bahagia itu.

"Kau tahu Lily, dalam perjalananku ke sini, tak pernah aku melihat hari ini begitu indah. Mendengar kau ada di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari ke sini. Aku begitu panik dan khawatir. Anehnya seakan alam menghiburku, bunga bermekaran dan cahaya bulan begitu indah, membuatku yakin bahwa engkau dan anak kita akan baik-baik saja," ujar suami yang berbahagia tersebut.

Lily mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya dengan mata berbinar, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah muram.

"Ada apa Lily? Kau merasa sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" panik suaminya. Lily hanya menggeleng.

"Aku...bermimpi aneh, Leon," bisik Lily khawatir.

"Kau bermimpi apa?" tanya Leon dengan hati-hati. Lily memandangi wajah teduh Leon, berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk menceritakan mimpinya.

"Selama sebulan sebelum melahirkan aku selalu bermimpi aneh," aku Lily, Leon terkejut.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku," Leon berteriak terkejut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas," Lily berbisik sambil menggendong putri mereka yang tertidur lelap.

"Baiklah, apa mimpimu?" kejar Leon.

"Aku...bertemu...dengan...Hatsune Miku-sama," aku Lily dengan tidak yakin.

"Hatsune Miku-sama? Sang High Summoner itu?" ujar Leon dengan nada bingung. Lily hanya mengangguk.

"Miku-sama datang kepadaku sambil menggendong putri kita. Ia berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaga putri kita baik-baik," cerita Lily.

"Tapi tentu saja kita akan menjaga putri kita baik-baik," gumam Leon dengan tegas. Pria itu bingung dengan maksud mimpi tersebut. Lily hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," gumam Lily sambil memeluk putrinya erat.

Leon menghela napas.

"Jangan khawatir, tanpa mimpi itu, kita tentu saja akan melindungi putri kecil kita dengan baik," ujar Leon meyakinkan.

"Lagipula kau juga harusnya merasa senang, Miku-sama bahkan berbahagia dengan kelahiran putri kecil kita," lanjut Leon menenangkan istrinya. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Baiklah..," teriak Leon bersemangat, berusaha memperbaiki _mood_. Lily hanya terkikik dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Kita namakan siapa putri kecil kita?" tanya Leon bersemangat.

Lily termenung sesat sebelum akhirnya berbicara,

"Bagaimana kalau Rin?"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**~16 Tahun kemudian~**

Seorang pemuda berambut teal berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang bertuliskan,

**YAMAHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal bagi anak laki-laki. Sekolah tingkat nasional yang memiliki murid-murid jenius baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik.

Waktu sudah sore dan sekarang adalah saatnya pulang. Murid-murid pria berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil berbisik-bisik membicarakan pemuda berambut teal tersebut. Pedang besar yang diletakkan di belakang punggungnya telah menjadi sumber pembicaraan para siswa pria sekolah itu.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia meraih pedang yang ada di punggungnya dan berlari secepat kilat. Para siswa merasa heboh, karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang secepat kilat.

Pemuda teal itu terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_ yang sedang berjalan santai menenteng tas sekolahnya. Tanpa peringatan, dengan secepat kilat pemuda teal itu mengayunkan pedangnya, berusaha menebas pemuda itu.

_TRAKKK!_

Sebuah bunyi besi yang keras dan memekakan telinga terdengar. Pemuda berambut teal tersebut hanya tersenyum. Pasalnya, pemuda _honey blonde_ itu telah menahan serangannya dengan sebuah pedang yang muncul entah dari mana. Pemuda teal itu melompat mundur, masih memposisikan pedangnay untuk menyerang. Pemuda _honey blonde_ itu juga memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan pedang yang siap untuk menyambut serangan lawan.

Suasana menjadi tegang, para siswa dan guru-guru yang ada di sekolah tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Atmosfer yang terasa begitu menegangkan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tidak berani bergerak apalagi bersuara.

"Siapa kau?" ujar pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu.

Pemuda berambut teal itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya di punggungnya. Akan tetapi, pemuda _honey blonde_ itu tidak langsung menurunkan pedangnya.

"Namaku Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sesaat genggaman pedang pemuda _honey blonde_ itu melemah, tampak kaget dan tak percaya.

"Hatsune Mikuo? Apakah anda benar-benar-" ucapan pemuda itu terpotong.

"Benar, aku Hatsune Mikuo yang itu, sang Knight bagi The High Summoner yang sebelumnya," jelasnya dengan nada jelas bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu merasa gugup dan perlahan melemahkan genggaman pedangnya. Ia mendirikan pedangnya di tanah dan berlutut sambil bersender pada pedang itu, tanda penghormatan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Knight Hatsune Mikuo di tempat seperti ini?" gugup pemuda itu.

Mikuo memperhatikan pemuda yang berlutut itu dengan pandangan saksama,

"Saatnya kau melaksanakan tugasmu, Kagamine Len," perintah Mikuo.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Mikuo, selamat datang, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," sambut Kagamine Kaito dengan hangat.

Saat ini Hatsune Mikuo dan Kagamine Len berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Kagamine Len hanya bisa bingung melihat keakraban ayahnya dengan Knight Mikuo.

"Ayah kenal dengan Mikuo-sama?" konfirmasi Len pada ayahnya.

Kaito mengangguk mantap dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Mikuo, "Kami teman sejak kecil dan sama-sama anggota dewan keputusan keluarga dalam suku bangsa kita," ujar Kaito menjelaskan, wajah Mikuo hanya datar saja.

"Suku bangsa kita?" ulang Len dengan tidak yakin. Kaito mengangguk membenarkan.

"Suku bangsa kita, bangsa Ksatria, memang sudah waktunya untuk dijelaskan padamu," angguk Kaito seakan tersadar.

"Hei Mikuo, bantu jelaskan ya," lirik Kaito, tapi Mikuo hanya berwajah datar.

"Sudah, ayo masuk dan istirahat, Mikuo-kun pasti lelah dan lapar," sapa Ibunya, Kagamine Meiko dari dalam rumah.

Kaito menarik Mikuo memasuki rumah dan melirik Len untuk segera menghampiri meja makan. Makan malam saat itu terasa lezat dengan suasana yang ramai.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat itu makan malam sudah selesai, Meiko menuangkan teh untuk semuanya yang masih duduk di meja makan dan menyediakan seloyang biskuit coklat yang nikmat.

"Jadi, apakah sudah watunya bagi Len mengerjakan tugasmu?" ucap Kaito membuka percakapan.

Merasa namanya disebut, Len urung meminum tehnya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju mulutnya. Mikuo hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan Kaito.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu tua," gumam Mikuo. Kaito sesekali melirik Mikuo, Len dan bertukar pandangan dengan Meiko. Sesaat, Kaito mngangguk tanda paham dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len.

"Len, kau punya kemampuan membayangkan senjata secara mendetil dan merealisasikan bayanganmu itu bukan?" Kaito menatap Len dengan serius.

Len mengangguk pelan, masih belum paham.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu memang sudah tahu tentang kemampuanku 'kan?" Len memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham. Kaito hanya menghela napas.

"Saatmu menjelaskan Mikuo!" perintah Kaito.

Mikuo memalingkan kepalanya kepada Len dan memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, apakah engkau siap?" Mikuo memandangi Len dengan pandangan intimidasi. Menerima pandangan seperti itu, Len merasa terntantang untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dengan mantap, Len mengangguk siap.

Mikuo menghela napas.

"Baiklah, cerita ini bermula saat bumi masih dihuni oleh manusia zaman dahulu, dimana keberadaan mereka masih sangat sedikit dan teknologi yang dimiliki sangat sederhana, intinya mereka adalah manusia purba," jelas Mikuo saat memperhatikan Len telah memasang wajah bingung.

"Kamu, aku, dan kedua orangtuamu, kita adalah keturunan bangsa Ksatria. Bangsa Ksatria adalah manusia yang tinggal di planet lain dan akhirnya pindah ke planet Bumi ini untuk hidup," jelas Mikuo.

Len hanya bisa mendengus tak percaya, "Bercanda 'kan?" ujarnya meremehkan saat mendengar cerita tidak masuk akal Mikuo. Mikuo hanya memandang Len dengan serius. Len menoleh kepada orangtuanya, berharap mereka tertawa dan berteriak 'kau tertipu' pada Len. Akan tetapi wajah mereka berdua sama seriusnya dengan Mikuo.

"Serius?" tanya Len tak percaya, Mikuo dan kedua orangtuanya mengangguk bahwa semua itu adalah benar.

"Kau pikir manusia biasa punya kemampuan sepertimu?" timpal Mikuo mengingatkan pada kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Len.

"Jadi, apakah anda juga memiliki kemampuan itu?" Len memastikan.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi Knight, lagipula kekuatan itu memang ciri khas bangsa Ksatria," jelas Mikuo.

"Ayah dan Ibu juga?" Len berusaha memastikan.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan itu, tapi Ibumu tidak," jelas Kaito.

"Kenapa?" kejar Len.

"Kemampuan ini hanya mengalir pada pihak laki-laki," timpal Mikuo dengan singkat. Len hanya memandang Mikuo dengan pandangan setengah percaya.

"Jadi, aku lanjutkan?" pancing Mikuo, Kaito menngangguk dan Len memandang penasaran.

"Pada waktu bangsa Ksatria pindah ke Bumi, ternyata ada bangsa lain pula yang pindah ke planet bumi, mereka menamakan diri mereka Bangsa Dewa," lanjut Mikuo.

"Dewa?" sela Len.

"Dikatakan dewa karena mereka memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa dan jangka umur mereka lebih panjang dari manusia biasa. Leluhur bangsa kita yang berinteraksi dengan mereka menceritakan bahwa untuk bangsa dewa membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 100 tahun bagi anak-anak mereka untuk tumbuh dewasa secara fisik,"

Len semakin pusing dengan cerita Mikuo. Semakin lama cerita ini semakin tidak wajar.

"Nah untuk beberapa lama, di bumi hidup tiga bangsa yang berbeda. Bangsa manusia bumi, bangsa ksatria dan bangsa dewa. Tiga bangsa itu hidup secara tentram dan berdampingan. Bangsa dewa dan bangsa ksatria yang memiliki teknologi yang lebh maju mengajarkan kepada manusia berbagai macam hal. Kami mengajarkan kepada manusia cara membuat api, bertani, bahasa dan yang lainnya. Lambat laun, tiga bangsa tersebut sering sekali berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi," ujar Mikuo.

Len berusah mencerna kisah yang tidak masuk akal itu. Mengangguk paham padahal masih bingung juga.

"Perlu kau ingat Len, bangsa Dewa merupakan bangsa yang bengis dan kejam, mereka suka menyiksa dan menindas baik manusia bumi maupun sesama bangsa dewa. Mereka memanggil diri mereka sendiri dewa dan mulai bermain dengan nyawa manusia. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mereka mengahncurkan manusia bumi dan menyebutnya sebagai 'hukuman dewa'," Kaito menambahkan penjelasan, Mikuo mengangguk membenarkan.

Len mulai tertarik dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh Mikuo dan ayahnya.

"Lalu pada suatu hari, bangsa dewa terpecah menjadi dua golongan. Bangsa dewa yang memilih hidup sebagai manusia dan bangsa dewa yang memilih hidup sebagai dewa," Mikuo meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Kenapa mereka memilih hidup sebagai manusia?" tanya Len tertarik. Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan tidak tahu.

"Tidak ada catatan apapun dalam bangsa ksatria yang menjelaskan kenapa bangsa dewa mau hidup sebagai manusia biasa," jelas Mikuo. Len hanya terdiam tidak puas.

"Nah, tak lama setelah terjadi perpecahan itu bangsa dewa yang hidup sebagai dewa merasa marah. Mereka menuduh bahwa karena keberadaan bangsa manusia dan ksatria makanya bangsa dewa terpecah menjadi dua," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi mereka ingin menjadi manusia bukan kesalahan kita 'kan" Len terpekik tak percaya.

"Leluhur kita menceritakan bahwa pilihan itu memang keinginan mereka sendiri, tapi golongan yang mejadi dewa tidak mau peduli," tambah Kaito. Meiko hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyeruput teh di cangkirnya dan menuangkan teh di cangkir yang telah kosong.

"Pihak yang menjadi dewa semakin marah, mereka berusaha menyiksa manusia bumi yang tidak berdosa dan bangsa ksatria yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Bangsa ksatria dengan kemampuan yang kita miliki berusaha melawan, tapi kekuatan mereka begitu hebat sehingga kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun," Mikuo kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Pihak dewa yang menjadi manusia juga tidak hanya diam. Dengan kemampuan dewa yang masih mereka miliki, mereka berusaha menghentikan 'hukuman dewa' dan mengucilkan pihak yang menjadi dewa," ujar Mikuo.

Len terhanyut dengan cerita Mikuo. Semakin lama ia semakin menikmati dan mempercayai cerita yang awalnya dianggap omong kosong.

"Salah satu leluhur bangsa dewa yang menjadi manusia memiliki kekuatan yang paling hebat diantara semua bangsa dewa. Dengan kemampuan terakhirnya, ia berusaha menyegel pihak keluarga dewa dan mengunci mereka di suatu tempat," jelas Mikuo dengan nada datar.

"Lalu?" kejar Len, menuntut cerita lanjutan dari Mikuo.

"Pihak keluarga dewa yang menjadi manusia telah memastikan bahwa segel pengunci keluarga dewa telah terkunci dengan sempurna. Mereka akan mengurusnya sendiri untuk mencegah segel tersebut rusak. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan caranya kepada leluhur bangsa ksatria, dan kita juga tidak mau tahu yang penting pihak dewa tidak perlu lagi menyerang semua makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi," lanjut Mikuo.

Len mengerutkan kening, tanda tidak puas.

"Intinya, kita tidak perlu memikirkan segel keluarga dewa itu, biarlah bangsa dewa yang mengurusnya," Kaito mengacak rambut Len dengan perasaan gemas.

"Jadi apa masalahnya kalau semuanya berakhir _happy end_?" gumam Len sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Masalahnya adalah sesaat sebelum segel kunci terutup, seekor makhluk penghancur yang diciptakan oleh pihak dewa meloloskan diri dari segel dan berkeliaran di muka bumi, mengancurkan kehidupan yang ada di muka bumi," jelas Mikuo dengan lelah.

"Apakah itu adalah monster Bahamut?" Len mulai menangkap inti cerita. Mikuo mengangguk sambil menyesap tehnya, Kaito dan Meiko mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi buku sejarah tidak menceritakan-,"

"Buku sejarah memang tidak menyebutkan bangsa ksatria dan bangsa dewa, semua ini demi keamanan bangsa tersebut masing-masing. Kami menciptakan sejarah yang berbeda untuk saling melindungi bahkan untuk bangsa manusia. Akan ada banyak kepanikan jika mereka mengetahui bangsa kita dan bangsa dewa. Monster Bahamut saja sudah membuat panik dunia, tolong jangan ditambahkan lagi dengan fakta bangsa ksatria dan dewa," jelas Mikuo cepat.

Len hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana menaklukkan monster Bahamut?" pancing Kaito. Mikuo hanya menyesap teh dan memakan biskuit yang ada, Meiko hanya terdiam saja sepanjang percakapan.

"Setiap 20 tahun sekali The High Summoner akan muncul untuk membunuh monster Bahamut-,"

"Koreksi, bukan membunuh tapi menaklukkan, itu dua kata yang berbeda makna," potong Mikuo.

"Saya tidak paham-," kembali ucapan Len terpotong.

"Kekuatan keturunan bangsa dewa semakin melemah, dapat dimaklumi karena darah mereka semakin bercampur dengan manusia biasa, menyebabkan kekuatan dewa mereka melemah. Lagipula monster Bahamut memang makhluk yang tercipta dari kumpulan kekuatan pihak dewa. Karena itulah bangsa dewa hanya mampu menaklukkan, tidak membunuh," tutur Mikuo dengan keruh.

"Dunia tidak akan pernah merasa aman jika monster itu berkeliaran!" pekik Len ngeri.

"Karena itulah keturunan bangsa dewa atau yang biasa dipanggil High Summoner harus siap menaklukkan monter Bahamut itu. Lagipula 20 tahun kedamaian masih lebih baik dibandingkan kepanikan setiap saat," Kali ini Kaito yang menyahut.

"Dan sebagai bangsa Ksatria, kita harus membantu agar kedamaian itu terlaksana," tambah Mikuo. Len hanya menatap ayahnya dan Mikuo dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Keturunan pihak dewa memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa. Banyak pihak yang menginginkan kekuatan dewa demi kepentingan pribadi, padahal kita membutuhkan kemampuan kekuatan dewa untuk menaklukkan Bahamut. Karena itu leluhur kita menunjuk seseorang dari bangsa ksatria untuk terus mengikuti dan melindungi High Summoner hingga ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya,"

"Menyelesaikan tugasnya?" Len tidak mengerti.

"Setelah High Summoner menaklukkan Bahamut, gadis itu akan mati karena telah kehilangan banyak kekuatan. High Summoner yang baru akan terpilih dan bangsa ksatria yang menemani High Summoner sebelumnya harus memberikan kekuasaan kepada keturunan ksatria selanjutnya. Ksatria yang baru harus mencari dan mendampingi High Summoner yang baru hingga gadis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya," jelas Mikuo dengan nada yang gelap.

"Menyelesaikan tugas sama dengan mati?," gumam Len tidak percaya. Mikuo hanya measang wajah yang gelap.

"Apakah High Summoner itu selalu perempuan?" tanya Len.

"Selalu perempuan, baca ini kalau kau mau tahu," ujar Mikuo sambil menyerahkan buku disampul kain, tampaknya sudah lama sekali. Buku itu ditulis dengan huruf berukir yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua.

**High Summoner x Knight**

.

.

.

Yowane Haku x Honne Dell

Yukimura Miki x Utatane Piko

Hatsune Miku x Hatsune Mikuo

"Banyak sekali nama-namanya," gumam Len.

"Tentu saja, nama-nama yang tertulis disitu adalah para pahlawan yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi kedamaian dunia ini. Kita bisa hidup damai seperti ini, terima kasih pada perjuangan mereka semua," Meiko akhirnya membuka suara.

Len melirik kepada ibunya dan kembali membaca daftar nama yang paling akhir dan terletak di bagian tengah buku.

"Mikuo-sama dan Miku-sama punya nama keluarga yang sama-,"

"Itu hanya kebetulan," jawab Mikuo cepat.

Len memandang sekilas kepada Mikuo tapi kembali memperhatikan daftar nama tersebut. Len hendak menyerahkan kembali buku itu kepada Mikuo tetapi ditahan.

"Simpan saja buku itu, karena yang selanjutnya harus memegang buku itu adalah dirimu," jelas Mikuo gamblang.

Len hanya mampu membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai keturunan, dan aku percaya dengan kemampuan imajinasi dan realisasi senjatamu. Kemampuanmu sama hebatnya dengan ayahmu," Mikuo melirik Kaito dan Meiko, mengharapkan dukungan.

"Mulai saat ini, aku memberimu title "Knight" dan berkuasa untuk mencari dan mendampingi High Summoner," lanjut Mikuo.

Len hanya bisa terkejut, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Aku bisa merasakanmu Len-kun. Tapi maaf ya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku,"_

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**a/n:  
**

Thanks for:

1. Allah SWT atas terselesaikannya chapter 1 ini,

2. Waktu luang,

3. dll.**  
**

**Review Anda?**


	3. KEMUNCULAN SESAAT

**a/n:  
**

_sedang bersemangat menulis lanjutan fic ini, lagipula beberapa review yang anda semua berikan menambah semangat saya untuk menulis. Ok, tidak perlu berpanjang lebar, silahkan membaca chapter lanjutannya dan tolong berikan review anda...mungkin masih ada misstypo...  
_

* * *

**KEMUNCULAN SESAAT**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~1 Tahun setelah penjelasan~**

Kagamine Len membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali. Para guru-guru di sekolah mencekoki mereka semua dengan nasehat panjang lebar mengenai "cara yang baik untuk menjawab soal ujian agar lulus dengan sempurna". Len mendengus, kalau hanya satu atau dua kali saja mungkin para murid-murid masih bisa bersabar. Tapi seakan-akan semua guru sekolah mereka sepakat untuk memberikan wejangan itu di setiap akhir pelajaran mereka, menyebabkan dalam satu hari mereka bisa mendengarkan nasihat itu sebanyak 8 kali. Jadi, jangan salahkan para siswa jika mereka tertidur saking hapalnya dengan wejangan-wejangan tersebut.

"Hei Len, ada yang menunggumu di luar," panggil salah seorang kawan kelasnya sambil melongokkan wajahnya dari balik pintu.

Len kembali mendengus, inilah hal kedua yang tidak disukainya.

Len melangkahkan kaki dengan perasaan malas, sudah hapal siapa yang akan mencegatnya di luar kelas nanti. Dengan malas, Len memandang sosok yang menunggunya. Dua orang pria berjas formal dengan warna gelap. Mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sekali lagi mengundang dengus meremehkan dari Len.

"Sudah kubilang, aku belum menemukannya," ujar Len sebal.

"Tapi Len-sama, harusnya tugas anda-,"

"Tugasku sekarang adalah belajar menghadapi ujian nasional yang akan diselenggarakan oleh atasanmu itu," Len melangkah hendak memasuki ruang kelas lagi.

"Len-sama, perhatikan bicara anda, kalau anda bukan seorang Knight-," ujar Pria yang satu lagi. Len menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan terdingin yang ia miliki.

"Lalu? Kalian mau apa?" tantang Len, kedua pria itu hanya bisa terdiam. Len tidak mengacuhkan kedua pria itu dan kembali melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kelas.

Len merasa sebal dan malas dengan kedua pria tadi. Kembali terbayang bagaimana mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja memaksa memasuki kehidupan Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Len hanya terdiam, pemuda itu terlalu terkejut setelah dianugerahi gelar "Knight" oleh Mikuo-sama._

"_Mikuo-sama, apa maksudnya ini?" Len meminta penjelasan._

"_Seperti yang kukatakan, aku sudah terlalu tua, butuh pengganti ksatria yang baru, kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, kau jadi ksatria yang selanjutnya," jelas Mikuo-kun dengan sangat sabar._

"_Tapi itu tak mungkin, saya tidak sanggup melakukannya," bantah Len._

_Mikuo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Len, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu._

"_Tenang saja, selama aku masih hidup aku juga akan terus mendampingimu untuk mencari dan melindungi High Summoner," jelas Mikuo._

"_Tapi-," Len masih berusaha membantah._

"_Selain itu, kita juga tidak dapat membiarkan pemerintah mencari High Summoner," potong Mikuo cepat. Len melempar pandangan 'apa maksudmu'._

"'_Kan aku sudah bilang, High Summoner memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Kau pikir pihak pemerintah juga tidak menginginkan kekuatan itu?" kembali Mikuo menjelaskan dengan amat sabar._

"_Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Len bergumam tidak yakin._

"_Sederhana saja, kau hanya perlu mencari dan melindungi High Summoner," tanggap Kaito dengan cepat dan riang._

"_Bagaimana saya harus mencarinya?" tanya Len dengan nada khawatir._

"_High Summoner dan Knight memiliki ikatan hati yang sangat kuat. Walaupun mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh, akan tetapi hati mereka akan selalu bersatu," Mikuo menjelaskan dengan lembut. Len masih belum mengerti._

"_Tenang saja, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya berkat ikatan hati yang kalian miliki," Mikuo menenangkan Len._

"_Bagaimana bisa?" Len masih tidak yakin._

"_Jika seorang bangsa ksatria telah dianugerahi title "Knigh bagi High Summoner" secara otomatis kekuatan di dalam diri kalian berdua akan saling mencari satu sama lain. Kekuatan itupulalah yang akan berusaha menyatukan ikatan hati kalian," Mikuo meyakinkan._

_Len mendengarkan penjelasan itu, tak lama kemudian Len mengangguk paham. Matanya menunjukkan tekad dan kekuatan._

_TING TONG_

_Keempat kepala itu menoleh ke arah suara bel pintu._

"_Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini ya?" Meiko hendak bangkit untuk membuka pintu._

"_Haha, maaf, itu pasti gangguan," Mikuo tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Gangguan?" Len memiringkan kepala._

"_Pihak pemerintah," Kaito berucap dengan nada tidak suka._

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len menghela napas dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja kelasnya. _Mood_nya mendadak merasa tidak enak, salahkan kedatangan para agen pmerintah itu. Len menyeringai lelah. Pihak pemerintah sepertinya juga tidak bodoh. Walaupun bangsa ksatria berusaha melindungi dan merahasiakan jati diri High Summoner, pihak pemerintah ngotot mencari tahu dengan mengikuti gerak-gerak bangsa ksatria yang menjadi "Knight High Summoner".

Len merasa heran juga, kalau pihak pemerintah bisa langsung mendatangi tempatnya beberapa menit setelah dirinya dianugerahi title "Knight" kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja mencari High Summoner?

Len menegakkan badannya dan mengambil tasnya untuk pulang. Ia perlu menanyakan permasalahan yang baru terpikrkan kepada Mikuo-sama. Sesaat langkah Len terhenti, teringat dengan dua agen pemerintah menyebalkna yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Untunglah ruang kelas sudah agak sepi, hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa murid. Len membuka jendela dan melompat ke bawah lapangan sekolah, padahal saat itu Len berada di lantai 3. Len berterima kasih sekali atas pengajaran dari ayahnya dan Mikuo-sama untuk memaksimalkan penggunaan kekuatan bangsa ksatrianya.

Teman-teman sekelas Len juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Pemandangan Len meloncat dari lantai 3 dan baik-baik saja memang sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari jika Len kedatangan dua tamu aneh berjas formal gelap dan berkacamata hitam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len meloncati atap-atap rumah layaknya seorang _shinobi_. Berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," teriak Len sambil memasuki rumah.

"Ah, selamat datang Len," Meiko menjulurkan kepalanya dari ruang dapur, tangannya sedang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu menggunakan spatula kayu.

"Ibu, Mikuo-sama dimana?" Len langsung bertanya,

"Di halaman belakang," jawab Meiko sambil kembali ke ruang dapur.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Len langsung berlari ke halaman belakang tempat Mikuo berada. Mikuo sedang berlatih pedang dengan pedang kayu. Len mengakui, walau Mikuo beralasan bahwa dirinya sudah terlampau tua dan lemah untuk bermain pedang tapi setelah satu tahun berlatih Len masih beum sanggup untuk mengalahkan Mikuo.

"Mikuo-sama,"

Mikuo menghentikan permainan pedangnya, "Ah, sudah pulang? Bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?"

"Menyebalkan, saya kembali dihadang pemerintahan, mereka menuntut agar saya menemukan High Summoner," aku Len dengan cepat. Mikuo hanya tertawa lepas.

"Hei, aku menanyakan kabar persiapan ujianmu, bukan hubunganmu dengan pihak pemerintah," ujar Mikuo geli.

"Tetap saja, mereka mengganggu konsetrasi ujian saya," Len masih cemberut. Mikuo hanya bisa tertawa.

"Nah, apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu anak muda," Mikuo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Len.

"Saya berpikir, bukankah pihak pemerintah mampu menemukan tempat saya berada setelah anda memberikan _title_ untuk saya," gumam Len. Mikuo hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak bisa segera menemukan keberadaan High Summoner?" tanya Len penasaran.

Mikuo terdiam sesaat, belum menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi senja, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Jangan lupakan kalau High Summoner itu memiliki kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa," gumam Mikuo.

"Maksud anda, High Summoner menggunakan kekuatannya?" Len bergumam.

"Mereka menggunakan kemampuan dewa untuk melindungi keberadaan mereka dari pihak yang mengejar mereka," Mikuo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu apa gunanya bangsa ksatria – kita – untuk melindungi mereka?" Len masih belum paham.

"Kau melupakan satu hal Len, walaupun mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hebat mereka tetaplah keturunan dewa yang memilih hidup sebagai manusia. Mereka ingin hidup sebagai manusia. Tugas kita adalah mencari dan melindunginya, bukan hanya agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhir mereka, tetapi juga agar mereka bisa menikmati bagaimana hidup sebagai manusia biasa sebelum nyawa mereka menghilang," jelas Mikuo dengan suara sendu. Len hanya menatap Mikuo dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apakah Miku-sama dapat menikmati hidupnya sebagai manusia biasa?" tanya Len takut-takut.

Mikuo sesaat memandang Len dengan pandangan kaget, tetapi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. "Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha," Mikuo menghembuskan napasnya.

"Bagaimana anda menemukan Miku-sama?" Len penasaran. Mikuo tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Saat itu aku berumur 21 tahun dan ia berumur 19 tahun, 10 bulan lagi menuju 20 tahun," gumam Mikuo.

"Kenapa anda lama sekali menemukan Miku-sama?" mata Len membulat tidak percaya.

"Ia sengaja menutup koneksi hati antara diriku dengan dirinya, beralasan bahwa ia tidak mau merepotkan aku untuk selalu menjaganya," Mikuo terkadang tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangannya.

"Saat itu aku baru saja menghancurkan kekuatan Bahamut karena segel yang menguncinya hampir terlepas. Aku berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan bayangan Bahamut, tapi banyak sekali korban berjatuhan akibat tragedi itu. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya," potong Mikuo.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan saat itu, ia bernyanyi dengan suara merdu, mengantarkan nyawa-nyawa yang melayang akibat perbuatan Bahamut dengan nyanyiannya yang begitu indah," jelas Mikuo.

"Saat itulah, aku bertemu dengannya, Miku sang High Summoner," Mikuo menutup ceritanya. Matanya menerawang ke langit jauh.

"Apakah...anda mencintai Miku-sama," tanya Len ragu-ragu. Mikuo langsung memandang Len dengan tatapan yang tegas.

"Satu peraturan yang harus kau ketahui, Len. Pihak yang dilindungi dan pihak yang melindungi tidak boleh bersatu," tegas Mikuo dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Jika engkau tidak mau mengalami penderitaan, jangan pernah jatuh cinta kepada High Summoner," Mikuo meninggalkan Len yang mendengarkan nasihat terakhir tersebut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang lain, seorang gadis sedang bernyanyi dengan indah dan merdu. Matanya menutup, seakan-akan menikmati suara nyanyiannya sendiri. Ia bernyanyi di bagian taman kota dekat danau, bagian taman yang paling sepi dan paling jarang dikunjungi karena posisinya yang terlalu dalam. Gadis itu terus menyanyi sehingga tanpa sadar alam ikut menikmati nyanyian gadis itu. Bunga yang masih kuncup tiba-tiba bermekaran dengan indahnya, tidak peduli bunga itu tumbuh bermekaran padahal bukan di musimnya. Burung-burung hinggap di dahan pohon taman kota tersebut, seakan sengaja menghentikan kepak sayapnya hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian gadis itu. Matahari juga bersinar dengan cerah, tetapi tidak terik. Jika para manusia memandang ke arah matahari secara seksama, mereka dapat melihat lingkaran pelangi 7 warna yang mengelilingi matahari tersebut.

Gadis itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa.

Mendadak nyanyian gadis itu terhenti, seakaan sadar akan sesuatu. Begitu gadis itu berhenti menyanyi, matahari tidak lagi menampakkan lingkaran pelangi 7 warnanya, burung-burung kembali beterbangan dan bunga-bunga yang tiba-tiba mekar kembali kuncup. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Maaf ya Len-kun, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangkapku dengan mudah," bisik gadis itu dengan tenang.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa Len?" teman yang sedang diajak ngobrol oleh Len beberapa saat yang lalu keheranan.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku," jawab Len sambil masih mencari arah suara itu.

"Itu aku, kau belum meberikan pendapatmu tentang-," Len tidak mendengarkan perkataan temannya itu. Pemuda itu masih terfokus pada suara yang didengarnya sesaat yang lalu dan Len yakin suara itu bukanlah suara temannya.

_CRING_

Seakan suara lonceng yang lembut memenuhi indra pendengarnya. Len kembali menoleh kearah sekelilingnya, mendapat pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Len.

"_Maaf ya Len-kun, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangkapku dengan mudah,"_

Len mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, sebelum Len sempat merespon perkataan tersebut tiba-tiba Len kembali tersentak.

"High Summoner?" bisiknya tidak yakin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Itu adalah koneksi hati," jawa Mikuo dengan yakin. Len membulatkan matanya.

"Memang seperti itulah kalau Knight dan High Summoner berkomunikasi lewat hati. Sesaat kau tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan hubunganmu dengannya, tapi saat salah seorang memutuskannya seakan-akan tali yang mengubungkan kalian dipotong dengan paksa," jelas Mikuo lagi sambil mengunyah biskuit yang disediakan oleh Meiko.

Len meletakkan genggaman tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi baguslah, walau hanya sebentar kau mendapatkan koneksi hati dari High Summoner," Mikuo menepuk bahu Len. Len hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan sampai pihak pemerintah mengetahui komunikasi hati kalian," Mikuo memberi nasihat, Len hanya menganngguk paham.

"Dan, aku jadi merasa _De Javu_, sepertinya High Summoner yag sekarang juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Miku," Mikuo berdiri hendak meninggalkan Len.

"Apa maksud anda?" Len tersentak tak mengerti.

"Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, tidak mau ditemukan secara mudah oleh Knight," Mikuo memandang Len kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

Len hanya bisa memandang Mikuo berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len mendesahkan napasnya, tanda bosan. Beberapa hari sudah lewat semenjak komunikasi hati antara Len dengan gadis High Summoner itu terjadi. Sejak hari itu Len berusaha keras untuk berusaha menyambungkan kembali antara komunikasi hati Len dengan gadis itu. Tapi percuma saja, sepertinya gadis High Summoner itu sengaja memutus ikatan hati mereka agar Len tidak dapat melacak keberadaan gadis tersebut. Mikuo-sama memang benar, sepertinya High Summoner kali ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Miku-sama yang diceritakan oleh Mikuo-sama.

Kehidupan Len yang biasanya berjalan normal telah berubah menjadi tidak normal, terima kasih kepada para penduduk dunia yang sudah mulai berkasak-kusuk ngeri mengenai kebangkitan monster Bahamut dari segelnya. Saat ini tiba-tiba saja Len telah menjadi selebriti dadakan dunia, seorang pemuda yang ber_title_ Knight High Summoner, mengalahkan ketenaran penyanyi dunia terkenal yang _entah-siapa-namanya-dan-Len-juga-tidak-mau-tahu_.

Pihak pemerintah dunia juga semakin lama semakin menjengkelkan, karena mereka terus mendesak Len untuk segera menemukan siapakah gadis yang "beruntung" menjadi High Summoner.

"Gadis itu bandel dan keras kepala," begitulah tanggapan singkat Len jika diinterogasi oleh pemerintah dunia dan dicecar oleh warta media.

Seperti biasa, sekolahnya telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan seluruh dunia, tapi Len cukup berterima kasih kepada pihak pemerintah dunia karena berusaha mencegah wartawan bergerombol dan menuntut fakta High Summoner pada diri pemuda itu. Walaupun Len merasa sebal juga jika pemerintah dunia melakukan investigasi jati diri High Summoner, tapi setidaknya pihak pemerintah cukup berguna juga untuk mengusir kerumunan wartawan tak diundang tersebut.

"Bagaiman rasanya jadi selebriti dunia, tuan Knight?" seringai usil temannya muncul, menyadarkan Len dari lamunan.

"Tak ada yang spesial, malah menjengkelkan," rutuk Len. Temannya hanya tertawa usil mendengarkan keluhan Len.

"Kenapa sih kau belum menemukan High Summoner itu?" kembali kawannya mengejar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba? Gadis itu-,"

"Bandel dan keras kepala. Ya,ya, kau selalu berbicara seperti itu kepada wartawan, kami semua sudah hapal," temannya kembali menyeringai usil. Len hanya bisa mendengus merendahkan.

Len kembali memandang lapangan sekolah yang terletak di bawahnya. Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang, tetapi gerbang utama telah diblokir oleh wartawan. Terpaksa, hari ini Len harus pulang lewat gerbang belakang dan meloncati atap-atap rumah yang ada untuk sampai di rumahnya.

"_Len-kun, awas!"_

Len merasakan kembali komunikasi hati yang tersambung. Tetapi, sebelum Len sempat merespon,

_PRANGGG!_

_DUARRRR!_

_KYAAA!_

_AWAS!_

_TIARAP!_

Len merasakan dirnya terjatuh dan bertiarap di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa yang sangat hebat, anehnya Len tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gempa itu terjadi selama dua menit tentu saja Len takut setengah mati. Gempa selama dua menit adalah durasi yang cukup lama. Setelah dirasakan tidak ada lagi goncangan Len mencoba bangkit dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, walau hanya perlahan, Len mampu bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya.

Len memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, keadaan cukup parah. Kaca-kaca jendela pecah berhamburan, seakan terjadi ledakan dari luar yang menyebabkan hamburan kaca tersebut menyembur kedalam. Kursi, meja, lampu, bahkan beberapa bagian atap sudah roboh, menimpa beberapa murid yang tidak sadarkan diri. Len tidak paham harus berbuat apa.

Len mencoba melirik ke arah lapangan sekolah di luar, para wartawan dan pasukan pemerintah dunia yang berada di luar juga mengalami kejadian yang sama. Mereka terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, tapi yang lebih parah kobaran api berada di mana-mana.

Len melompat dari jendela lantai tiga menuju lapangan sekolah, berusaha mengamati keadaan. Kobaran api sangat menggila, jika tidak segera diatasi bisa menimbulkan korban jiwa. Akan tetapi Len tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jangan bengong begitu," Len merasakan kepalanya dipukul. Len hendak mendamprat "Seseorang" yang tidak sopan itu sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok Mikuo.

"Mikuo-sama, kenapa-,"

"Bukan saatnya bertanya, inilah awal tugasmu sebagai Knight," ujarnya tegas. Len hanya bisa memandang daerah sekitar dengan perasaan bingung.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, api-api itu?" Mikuo menguji, tetapi Len tidak paham apapun.

"Konsentrasi dan engkau akan mengetahui siapa lawanmu," Mikuo sudah menyiapkan pedangnya, Len juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Len menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi akan musuhnya. Saat itu Len membuka matanya dan memandang semua kobaran api yang ada.

"Mereka makhluk sihir, para tentara Api," tegas Len.

"Benar, inilah salah satu kemampuan Bahamut," ujar Mikuo bangga atas kemampuan Len.

"Bagaimana melawannya?" Len berdesis bingung.

"Percayalah pada kemampuanmu, imajinasikan kekuatan yang diperlukan dan realisasikan dalam pedangmu," Mikuo memberi nasihat.

Len melakukan persis yang diperintahkan oleh Mikuo, saat itulah Len merasakan perbedaan pada pedang yang diimajinasikan dirinya. Len tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, tetapi Len dapat merasakan perbedaan kekuatan pedangnya.

Mikuo dan Len berdiri sambil membelakangi, mencoba melndungi punggung satu sama lain.

"Hari ini akan menjadi ujian praktek pertamamu Len," seringai Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum tertantang.

Setelah itu, sosok mereka berdua langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan bunyi desingan angin dan tebasa pedang kepada musuh mereka. Mereka terus menebas, menebas dan menebas lawan mereka. Lawan mereka memang tertebas, tetapi bukan berarti jumlah musuh menjadi berkurang.

"Mikuo-sama, mereka sama sekali tidak berkurang," Len berbisik, Mikuo hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, kemampuan Bahamut yang ini memang merepotkan," gumam Mikuo.

"Bagaimana mengalahkannya?" tuntut Len.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan, hanya High Summoner yang bisa mengalahkan mereka," jelas Mikuo.

Len melirikkan matanya ke arah para korban yang masih belum sadar.

"Padahal panas begini, kenapa mereka belum siuman juga?" Len menyeka keringatnya mengingat kobaran api yang terus menyerang mereka.

"Jiwa para korban dimanfaatkan untuk membangkitkan tentara apai ini," jelas Mikuo singkat. Len hanya bisa mengernyit dan terdiam. Len berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan para tentara api dan menyelamatkan para korban, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Saat Len dan Mikuo masih terdiam untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan tentara api, saat itulah pusaran air dari langit jatuh ke tempat tidak jauh dari Len dan Mikuo berdiri. Tidak hanya pusaran air, seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut dengan kimono berwarna merah muda dan selendang putih yang melilit lengannya juga mendarat ringan dari angkasa, tepat disebelah pusaran air.

Sosok seorang wanita muncul dari dalam pusaran air dan menghentikan pusaran air tersebut. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda panjang yang berkibar. Ia juga mengenakan gaun biru tua berbahan ringan yang juga berkibar seperti rambutnya. Dengan satu gerakan ringan ia melambaikan tangannya dan air yang muncul entah dari mana menerpa para pasukan api itu. Hanya sekejap saja para tentara api itu mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali.

Pada saat yang sama, gadis merah muda tersebut juga melantunkan nyanyian yang indah. Nyanyian yang begitu bening dan menentramkan hati. Saat tersadar, Len melihat bahwa luka-luka di tubuhnya telah menghilang. Apakah ini semua karena kekuatan gadis merah muda itu?

Mendadak nyanyian terhenti, kedua wanita tersebut menoleh sesaat kepada Mikuo dan Len sebelum akhirnya melesat menghilang. Len tersentak dan langsung mengejar kedua sosok tersebut, Mikuo tidak jauh di belakangnya. Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencoba mencari kedua sosok tersebut. Len berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menangkap sesosok tubuh di kejauhan horizon sana. Dua sosok, gadis air dan gadis penyanyi itu terbang melayang mengapit seseorang yang tidak dapat Len lihat dengan jelas. Len berusaha menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat sosok yang ada di tengah dengan jelas. Akan tetapi sebelum Len sempat memperhatikan dengan jelas, salju berterbangan menghalangi pandangan Len sebelum akhirnya ketiga sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Len berdesis sebal dan memukul dinding yang ada di sebelahnya. Len memang tidak tahu siapa sosok yang ada di tengah itu, tapi _feeling_ Len mengatakan bahwa sosok itu adalah High Summoner yang dicarinya.

"Kau menemukan High Summoner," Mikuo memperhatikan Len sambil terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Aku belum melihat sosoknya dengan jelas," decak Len sebal.

"Setidaknya kau telah bertemu dengannya. Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi," Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Len. Len tampak tidak puas.

"Siapa gadis air dan gadis penyanyi itu?" gumam Len bingung, mencoba mengalihkan kekesalannya.

"Hmm, gadis air itu adalah Undine, sang _water spirit_. Sementara gadis penyanyi itu adalah Diva, sang _song spirit_. Mereka berdua adalah _nature spirit_, kekuatan yang membantu High Summoner," jelas Mikuo.

"_Nature Spirit_?" tanya Len. Mikuo hanya mengagguk.

"Mereka adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh High Summoner yang terealisasikan. Sekarang sudah cukup tanya-tanyanya, kita harus menelepon ambulans," Mikuo berjalan meninggalkan Len dan kembali memasuki daerah sekolah.

Len kembali memandangi arah dimana High Summoner dan para _Nature spirit_ itu menghilang.

"High Summoner, aku pasti akan menemukanmu," tekad Len dalam hati.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Len-kun, akhirnya aku melihatmu, walaupun engkau tidak melihatku. Dan aku tidak ingin engkau melihatku,"_

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**a/n:  
**

_alhamdulillah...selesai juga chapter kedua ini, semuanya thanks for Allah SWT dan para reader sekalian yang telah membaca fic saya...I Love You So Much~~_

**Review anda please?**


	4. SALING BERHADAPAN

**A/N** : _ara...mohon maaf ya untuk semuanya yang menunggu chapter baru, saya baru aja turun lapangan untuk penelitian dan ada event yang mewajibkan saya keluar pulau Jawa sehingga...semua tulisan terbengkalai, Insya Allah sekarang diusahakan untuk kembali update chapter secara cepat._

_Gak usah banyak A/N, sekarang silahkan menikmati next chapter... happy reading.._

* * *

**SALING BERHADAPAN**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan, tak mempedulikan kemana ia melangkah. Pikiran gadis itu sedang melayang, memikirkan berbagai macam kejadian yang terjadi dan bermacam rencana yang sedang disusun. Sesaat langkah gadis itu terhenti, ia menaikkan pandangannya dan memandang seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berdiri menantang, tatapan matanya tajam akan tetapi seolah meremehkan gadis yang sedang ditatapnya.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha tidak mempedulikan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Gadis itu terus melangkah hingga melewati pemuda itu.

"Haruskah kuucapkan 'senang berjumpa lagi denganmu?' atau 'halo!'" ujar pemuda itu.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, tetapi pandangannya matanya tetap lurus di depan.

"Kau sudah sempurna," gumam gadis itu kecil,

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu," ujar pemuda itu seakan tak mendengarkan.

Pemuda itu memutar badannya sehingga ia memandangi punggung gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut juga memutar badannya sehingga posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu?" pancing gadis itu, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Belum sepenuhnya, sebagian masih tersegel," jelasnya lambat.

"Semuanya, terima kasih karenamu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk sang gadis.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum lemah, "baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah, kembali gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kenapa engkau menyerang Len-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Ah, 'Knight' tampanmu itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada meremehkan, sang gadis hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hanya salam perkenalan, apa kau keberatan?" tantang pemuda itu yang dijawab tatapan membunuh dari sang gadis.

Pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan dan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan sang gadis.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Dunia heboh.

Masyarakat dunia panik.

Pemerintah dunia was-was.

Kagamine Len sewot.

Semua ini karena kejadian heboh dan spektakuler yang terjadi di sekolahnya baru-baru ini. Sekolahnya hancur berat. Kabar baiknya, pemerintah dunia yang akan memperbaiki bangunan sekolah tersebut. Kabar baiknya lagi, ujian nasional minggu depan yang harusnya di tempuh oleh siswa-siswa sekolah tersebut tidak akan bisa dilaksanakan di sekolah tersebut.

Kabar buruknya?

Ujian nasional akan dilaksanakan di halaman sekolah.

Kabar lebih buruk lagi?

Pemerintah dunia makin cerewet dan mengeluarkan segala omong kosong mereka, memaksa Len untuk segera – yang artinya benar-benar segera – menemukan High Summoner. Berbagai macam desas-desus beredar seiring dengan kejadian serangan yang terjadi di sekolah. Mulai dari spekulasi teroris hingga spekulasi bahwa kekuatan gelap monster Bahamut sudah mulai muncul.

_Well_, sebenarnya kabar yang terakhir lebih tepat sih. Walaupun baik Len dan Mikuo tidak menyebarkan kabar yang mengerikan itu.

Tapi, masyarakat dunia sudah mulai berspekulasi macam-macam. Panik dimana-mana dan surat wasiat sudah mulai berseliweran kesana kemari, membuat dunia menjadi panik dan pemerintah dunia semakin sewot dengan sifat bebal Len dan Mikuo.

Apa daya, Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun harus memikul tanggung jawab yang amat sangat besar, berhubungan dengan nasib dunia dan hidup mati penduduk dunia. Pemuda mana yang tidak stress kalau dijatuhi beban seperti itu.

"Saya tidak mau dengar lagi, Kagamine Len dibantu oleh Hatsune Mikuo, kalian harus mencari High Summoner itu secepatnya!" seorang pria dewasa yang jelas tidak tampak berwibawa tetapi memiliki banyak uang menggebrak meja.

Len hanya memutar bola matanya, Mikuo mendesah napas sebal.

"Anda pikir kami ini sedang apa?" Len bergumam dengan sebal.

"Kalian tidak mendapatkan hasil yang berarti!" murka pria berkuasa itu.

"Anda kan pemimpin pemerintah dunia. Kalau anda merasa hebat cari saja sendiri High Summoner itu," tantang Len. Pria berkuasa itu hanya bisa diam. Geram.

"Bahkan kalau anda masih ingat, saya baru bisa menemukan Miku-sama 10 bulan sebelum penyegelan," ujar Mikuo jengkel.

Mikuo menarik lengan Len dan berlalu meninggalkan gedung pemerintahan dunia cabang Jepang tersebut. Merasa jengkel dan bosan, mereka melompati atap-atap gedung untuk segera sampai di rumah mereka yang tenang.

"Kau tahu Len, apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tua itu memang benar," gumam Mikuo pelan. Len hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Hancurnya gedung sekolah Yamaha High School diduga disebabkan oleh kekuatan bayangan monster Bahamut...,"_

Gadis itu mematikan televisi yang menyiarkan berita kejadian tersebut. Ia memeluk erat boneka kelinci putih manis miliknya.

"Aku merasa bersalah kepada Len-kun, ia harus menanggung semuanya sendirian," gumam gadis itu sambil memandangi boneka kelinci putihnya.

"Tapi, ia tidak boleh tahu identitasku,"

"Tidak, sampai tiba waktunya," gumamnya pelan, kembali memeluk bonekanya erat.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Masih hangat dengan berita kecelakaan di gedung sekolah Yamaha Gakuen, dunia kembali dikejutkan dengan ledakan kebakaran yang terjadi di gedung penelitian milik pemerintah dunia cabang negeri Jepang. Sampai saat ini penyebab kebakaran masih belum diketahui, akan tetapi beberapa saksi mata melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan. Diduga seseorang inilah yang memicu kecelakaan...,"_

Len menonton berita televisi dengan tertarik, akan tetapi juga dengan perasaan malas.

"Mikuo-sama, kita tidak akan dipanggil gara-gara masalah ini kan?" Len menunjuk berita televisi.

Mikuo yang sedang memakan sarapan paginya hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Len hanya mendecak sebal.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Di tempat yang lain, gadis itu juga sedang menonton berita yang sama. Wajahnya terlihat sedih tetapi sinar matanya menunjukkan tekad.

"Ini adalah sebuah awal,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Banyak yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang Kagamine Len. Awalnya ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa.

Ok, mungkin memang bukan pemuda biasa juga karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa.

Ia mampu merealisasikan pedang yang awalnya hanya ada di imaginasinya menjadi bentuk yang _solid_. Akan tetapi kekuatan inilah yang mengantarkannya menjadi seorang "Knight" bagi High Summoner. Dan kekuatan serta _title_ ini pulalah yang menjadikan kehidupan normalnya menjadi kehidupan yang tidak normal.

Tetapi, Len boleh bersyukur. Walaupun kehidupannya dikatakan tidak normal, setidaknya ia dapat menikmati pendidikannya secara normal. Ia telah lulus ujian nasional sekolah tingkat akhirnya, meski harus rela belajar mati-matian untuk mengejar ketinggalannya gara-gara semua kejadian spektakuler yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Selain itu, Len juga diterima masuk ke sebuah universitas negeri yang bergengsi.

Benar-benar kehidupan yang sangat normal bagi pemuda yang tidak normal seperti dirinya.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan kampus. Ia membawa perlengkapan kuliahnya. Tahun ajaran perkuliahan akan segera dimulai, Len tidak mau terlambat dan terlihat sangat antusias. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam.

Len memandangi gedung baru tempat ia akan menuntut ilmu. Senyum bangga terukir di bibirnya.

"_Hei, kau dengar ada kasus peledakan gedung penelitian lagi,"_

"_Ya, kali ini di negara Amerika, selanjutnya di mana lagi ya?"_

"_Sejauh ini sudah ada 50 gedung penelitian dari berbagai negara yang sudah diledakkan,"_

Senyum Len langsung menghilang setelah mendengar bisik-bisik kasus tersebut. Pagi ini ia telah mendengar bahwa gedung penelitian dunia cabang Amerika sudah diledakkan. Total 50 gedung penelitian di dunia dari 190 gedung penelitian dunia yang sudah diledakkan. Len bersyukur bahwa kasus peledakan gedung penelitian ini bukanlah kasus yang harus ditangani olehnya dan Mikuo-sama. Tetapi tetap saja, Len merasa khawatir juga. Entah kenapa ia merasa kasus peledakan dan High Summoner yang dicarinya memiliki hubungan dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi.

Selain itu, Len juga masih mempunyai misi yang penting, menemukan High Summoner. Sudah genap 18 tahun semenjak Miku-sama, High Summoner terdahulu menyegel monster Bahamut. Dua tahun lagi dan segel itu akan terlepas, jika Len tidak segera menemukan High Summoner maka kemungkinan terjadinya bencana akan semakin besar.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran negatif. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah berusaha menikmati masa kuliahnya sambil mencari High Summoner.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Baiklah, selamat datang di gedung fakultas kalian. Saya adalah kepala fakultas kalian-,"

Len mendengarkan pidato penyambutan kepala fakultasnya dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk. Pidato penyambutan selalu membosankan bagi Len. Tak lama kemudian tepuk tangan membahana dari aula fakultas. Tidak jelas apakah para mahasiswa itu bertepuk tangan karena pidato kepala fakultas yang menyentuh ataukah akhirnya pidato membosankan itu selesai juga. Para mahasiswa bergerak menuju bagian jurusannya masing-masing. Len mengikuti seseorang yang memegang papan "Agrometeorologi" dan berjalan mengikuti pemegang papan itu bersama dengan sekumpulan mahasiswa lain yang berjurusan sama.

Sekumpulan mahasiswa tersebut dibawa ke ruang kelas yang besar yang mampu memuat sekitar 100 mahasiswa. Di ruangan tersebut telah menunggu para dosen yang akan membagikan ilmu mereka kepada mahasiswa jurusan tersebut.

"Selamat datang para mahasiswa baru," sapa seorang ibu yang menyenangkan. Ia tampak berwibawa dan bijaksana.

Para mahasiswa baru mendudukkan diri mereka di kuris yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah, ini adalah salah satu ruangan-," Len tidak mendengarkan ocehan ibu tersebut. Matanya menjelajahi para mahasiswa dan dosen yang duduk di ruangan tersebut. Sesaat mata Len terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis manis berambut _honey blonde_. Gadis itu mengenakan bando putih yang bergoyang seperti telinga kelinci dan poninya dijepit dengan jepit rambut. Tanpa sadar wajah Len memerah, gadis itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai perkenalan diri. Harap diingat, karena kawan-kawan kalian disini akan menjadi sahabat kalian yang akan sama-sama berjuang untuk 4 tahun kedepan," seru Ibu yang masih berbicara.

Satu per satu para mahasiswa memperkenalkan diri, Len hanya mendengakan sepintas. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui nama gadis manis yang telah menyita perhatiannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Kamine Rin, salam kenal semua," gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

"Kamine Rin," bisik Len tanpa sadar.

Len terus menatap gadis bernama Rin itu hingga,

"Hei, perkenalkan dirimu," senggol teman sebangku Len, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Len yang tersadar segera memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan namanya. Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar setelah ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Hee, jadi dia Knight High Summoner,"

"Kita satu jurusan dengan Knight High Summoner,"

"Lumayan ganteng, mau jadi pacarnya,"

Bisik-bisik terus berlanjut hingga-

"Kenapa harus ribut sih? Dia kan Cuma Knight pecundang!"

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara. Siapa makhluk yang dengan beraninya menghina dirinya sebagai "Knight Pecundang"!

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Len bertanya sambil berusaha menahan emosinya.

Tanpa disangka, seorang gadis berambut _honey_ _blonde_ mengangkat tangannya. Len membulatkan matanya dan terpaku, masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Aku yang bilang kalau kamu itu pecundang, ada masalah?" tantang gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Wajar 'kan? Knight High Summoner tapi belum menemukan High Summoner. Kalau bukan pecundang apalagi sebutan untuk dirimu?"

"Nona, tidak gampang menemukan High Summoner. Gadis itu-,"

"Bandel dan keras kepala. Ya, memang itu yang selalu kau ucapkan kalau kau di_interview_ oleh berita dan gosip-gosip,"

Len hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan emosi.

"Jujur sekali Tuan Knight, tampaknya anda menikmati publisitas anda," sindir Rin.

"CUKUP! Kamine Rin-san, temui saya setelah acara ini selesai. Kagamine Len-san, silahkan duduk dan saya mohon maaf," ujar ibu pembawa acara tersebut.

Len mendudukkan dirinya dengan emosi, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah yang datar dan cuek.

Ok, mungkin Len perlu menarik penilaiannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak manis! Malahan, gadis itu menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan. Len menyesal sempat tertarik dengan gadis itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan tenang dan damai, bagi beberapa orang. Jika anda bersedia memberikan perhatian anda sedikit saja, anda akan selalu menemukan kehebohan dan keramaian yang terjadi di gedung fakultas MIPA. Jika anda ingin sedikit berkonsentrasi, maka anda akan menemukan nuansa pertengkaran dan perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya antara pasangan Kagamine Len dan Kamine Rin.

Yup, Kagamine Len dan Kamine Rin, pasangan paling terkenal di fakultas MIPA sebagai pasangan bertengkar abadi sepanjang masa. Ada-ada saja bahan yang mereka perdebatkan hingga memicu pertengkaran dan pertukaran sumpah serapah, mulai dari perbedaan jawaban soal mata kuliah hingga status Len yang merupakan seorang Knight High Summoner.

Akan tetapi, jangan sekali-sekali anda berpikir bahwa pertengkaran macam itu akan mengantarkan mereka berdua pada hubungan yang romantis. Jika anda selalu berada di TKP pertukaran sumpah serapah, anda tidak akan menemukan atmosfer romantisme di tempat itu. Anda hanya akan menemukan nuansa yang penuh dengan emosi, ketidaksabaran, kebencian dan kemarahan yang berkilat-kilat. Para mahasiswa MIPA sudah tahu, jika mereka tidak ingin ikut sial lebih baik menjauh dari TKP pertukaran sumpah serapah mereka.

Seperti biasa, hari ini mereka kembali bertengkar dan berdebat dengan topik favorit Rin, Kagamine Len sang "Knight Pecundang".

"_Well,well_, tuan 'Knight Pecundang', kita sudah tahu kok kamu itu benar-benar pecundang,"

"Baiklah, kamu mau ngomong apa sih Kamine?"

Rin melebarkan koran pagi. Headline berjudul "TOTAL 80 GEDUNG PENELITIAN DUNIA DIHANCURKAN!" mewarnai lembar koran pagi itu.

"Itu bukan urusanku," elak Len.

"_Well_, tentu saja itu bukan urusanmu. Urusanmu 'kan cuma wawancara sana sini, tinggal bilang 'Gadis itu bandel dan keras kepala," sindir Rin.

"Dengar ya Kamine, bisa tidak sih kau tidak menyindirku sebagai 'Knight Pecundang'?"

"Lalu? Kau maunya apa? 'Knight Pengecut? Aku tidak begitu setuju sebenarnya, tapi kalau kau memaksa-,"

"Kenapa 'sih kau menyindirku terus!"

"Karena kau memang pecundang,"

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan saja TKP pertukaran sumpah serapah yang tidak ada habisnya tersebut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len melangkah ke kelas jurusan dengan langkah sebal. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kamine Rin selalu saja berdebat dan bertengkar dengan dirinya. Hubungan romanisme? Jelas tidak. Dari tatapan mata yang dilemparkan oleh Rin kepadanya, Len dapat melihat sorot mata kemarahan dan kebencian. Masalahnya apa yang membuat Rin begitu membenci dan marah padanya?

"Kau baru berantem lagi dengan Kamine?" sapa seorang teman satu jurusan. Len hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendesah, tanda lelah.

"Dari berantem bisa jadi cinta loh,"

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai gadis yang bebal dan keras kepala, terutama gadis seperti Kamine Rin," lontar Len.

"Wah, bisa kau ucapkan lagi kata-kata itu di depanku?"

Len terkesiap, tak menyangka Rin telah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah Rin terlihat dingin dan sinis. Tanpa perasaan bersalah Len menghampiri Rin dan berteriak di hadapan Rin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai kau, Kamine Rin," tunjuk Len emosi.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Rin melangkah meninggalkan Len sambil tersenyum puas. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan di ruang kelas.

Len mengangkat alisnya, tidak biasanya Rin tidak membalas kata-katanya dengan sindiran yang pedas.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan normal bagi Kagamine Len kecuali beberapa berita peledakan gedung penelitian dan sindiran Kamine Rin mengenai 'Knight Pecundang'. Jujur Len sudah hampir mencapai batas sabarnya, rasanya ia ingin menampar mulut pedas Rin dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk diam. Bisu selamanya kalau perlu. Belum lagi tekanan dari pihak pemerintah untuk segera menemukan High Summoner. _Hell,_ kalau Kamine Rin tahu Len dipanggil oleh pemerintah dunia, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Len.

Bukannya Len tidak berusaha mencari, tetapi pertahanan High Summoner itu memang sangat tangguh. Tidak cukup hanya memutuskan kontak batin diantara mereka, High Summoner juga menyembunyikan aura bangsa dewanya sehingga ia tidak mudah dilacak oleh bangsa ksatria. Kasihan Len, kalau sudah buntu begini apa yang bisa dilakukan?

Untunglah Mikuo-sama serta kedua orang tuanya tidak membebani Len dengan perasaan tertekan yang sama. Mereka memang memahami bahwa menemukan High Summoner tidak mudah. Lihat saja kasus Mikuo-sama yang baru meneukan Miku-sama 10 bulan sebelum penyegelan. Bahkan menurut Mikuo-sama, Utatane Piko-sama baru menemukan High Summoner Yukimura Miki dua bulan sebelum penyegelan. Sungguh mengerikan jika High Summoner menginginkan agar mereka tidak ditemukan oleh Knight mereka.

Masalahnya, jika ia tidak segera menemukan High Summoner, pemerintah dunia akan semakin bawel dan Rin akan semakin mencemoohnya. Dunia sudah cukup panik sekarang, Len tidak butuh tambahan lagi dari pihak pemerintah dunia ataupun dari Rin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Len berusaha menyambungkan koneksi hati antara dirinya dengan High Summoner. Tapi semua itu nihil, sia-sia saja. Len sedang menutup mata, berkonsentrasi saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu aura yang mengerikan. Aura itu mendekat dengan kecepatan yang hebat, mendekati dirinya.

_PRANGGG!_

_DUARRRR!_

_KYAAA!_

Kembali Len merasakan sensasi yang sama yang dialaminya di sekolah SMAnya terdahulu. Bedanya, nuansa ini jauh lebih mengerikan dan lebih berbahaya dibandingkan kejadian terdahulu. Len masih dalam posisi tiarap dan bangkit setelah ia merasa tidak ada guncangan lagi. Saat Len dapat melihat dengan jelas, kembali ia melihat mimpi buruk. Gedung fakultasnya hancur lebur, reruntuhan menimpa mahasiswa, rintihan terdengar dimana-mana.

Len meloncat keluar reuntuhan, mencoba memastikan keadaan. Kali ini tak ada tentara api seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini terjadi?

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Knigh High Summoner, Kagamine Len,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len mengarahkan pandangan matanya keatas, sosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah melayang sambil meletakkan pedangnya yang panjang di bahunya.

"Siapa kau!"

"Wah...wah...pemuda yang semangat, aku suka itu!" ujarnya sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Len yang ada di bawahnya.

Len mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertahan. Pedang itu memang tidak mengenai Len, tetapi tekanan kekuatan pedang tersebut menahan Len, membuat pemuda itu merasa kesulitan walau hanya untuk bernapas. Len berhasil menangkis angin yang dihasilkan dari sabetan pedang tersebut, namun pipinya tergores dan mengalirkan sedikit darah.

"Pemuda yang tangguh, memang pantas menjadi Knight bagi gadis itu," kekeh pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau!" Len mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Benar juga, kau memang tidak mengenalku. Aku adalah Akita Nero, tetapi orang-orang memanggilku 'Bahamut'," ujarnya dramatis.

Len membulatkan matanya.

"Segelmu...sudah lepas?" gumam Len tak pecaya. Akita Nero tertawa meremehkan.

"Ini bukanlah tubuh asliku. Ini hanyalah tubuh yang mereka ciptakan untuk memanfaatkanku. Sayangnya, mereka tak akan pernah bisa memanfaatkanku," jelasnya sambil mengayunkan pedang berkali-kali, menciptakan sabetan angin yang cukup tajam dan menyakitkan. Len bertahan dengan pedang yang ia realisasikan, ia masih belum tahu bagaimana menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Len masih berusaha memastikan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ini Bahamut!"

Nero menyabet pedangnya berkali-kali kepada Len dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Len tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali bertahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, setiap serangan dari Nero terasa luar biasa, tekanan serangan itu begitu berat, menjadikan Len cepat merasa lelah dan kekuatannya terkuras hanya untuk mempertahankan diri.

Di saat Len merasa tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan diri, sesosok ksatria bercahaya putih menahan sabetan pedang Nero. Len hanya bisa diam, terlalu takjub dengan keberuntungan dirinya lolos dari maut.

"Cukup Nero, lawanmu adalah aku,"

Len seakan tak percaya, ia kenal suara itu. Len menoleh untuk memastikan sumber suara tersebut. Rambut _honey blonde _miliknya berkibar, pita putihnya memang tidak ada lagi tapi poninya masih dijepit dengan jepit rambut. Mata berwarna _sapphire_nya menantang dan wajahnya terlihat tegas. Gadis itu adalah Kamine Rin.

"Halo High Summonerku sayang, lama tak bertemu,"seringai Nero. Rin hanya memasang wajah muak.

"Kenapa engkau menyerangnya?" tanya Rin dingin.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberi salam perkenalan saja pada 'Knight' mu itu,"

Rin menatap Nero dengan pandangan membunuh, akan teteapi gadis itu masih berusaha meredam emosinya. Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu bergantian menatap kedua sosok pemuda itu secara bergantian.

"Bingung memilih antara aku atau ksatriamu itu?" sindir Nero. Rin memfokuskan pandangannya pada Nero. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya hingga berdiri diantara Len dan Nero walaupun tidak cukup dekat dengan posisi Nero.

"Menyingkirlah dari sini," bisik Rin.

"Apa kau... benar-benar High Summoner?" bisik Len tak percaya.

Rin menolehkan pandangannya sekilas pada Len dan kembali mengulang, "Aku bilang, pergilah dari sini,"

"Tidak, aku akan melindungimu sebagai Knight High Summoner," tegas Len, "yah..walaupun aku juga tidak suka ternyata kaulah yang harus aku lindungi," dongkol Len.

Rin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari Knight pecundang sepertimu,"

"Apa kau-,"

Sabetan pedang Nero kembali berbicara. Akan tetapi dengan kekuatan dewa yang dimiliki Rin, gadis itu mampu menangkis semua serangan dari Nero. Nero terus menebas dan menebas, akan tetapi Rin selalu menangkis setiap serangan Nero. Tidak tampak wajah letih pada Rin, yang ada hanyalah wajah serius dan berkonsentrasi.

"KAU!" Nero berseru emosi.

Rin melihat kesempatan itu,

"Lumiere, sekarang!"

Ksatria putih itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari pedangnya, membutakan pandangan semua orang yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Nero dan Len. Saat cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang, Nero telah terjatuh duduk di permukaan tanah dengan penampilan compang-camping dan luka diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Nero memandang Rin dan Len dengan pandangan benci dan membunuh, akan tetapi Rin hanya balas menatap datar sementara Len menatap Rin dengan takjub.

"Saat aku sempurna, tunggu saja-," sosok Nero perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Hanya menyisakan dua sosok yang masih berdiri dikelilingi reruntuhan bangunan, Kagamine Len dan Kamine Rin.

Len terdiam, memandangi punggung Rin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ada banyak pertanyaa yang ingin ia tanyakan, ada bermacam keluh kesah yang ingin ia lontarkan, tetapi semua itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Untuk sesaat Len maupun Rin hanya terdiam.

"Kau...High Summoner?" Akhirnya Len membuka suaranya.

Rin perlahan menolehkan kepalanya memandangi Len. Ia memandangi pemuda itu dengaan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tak butuh Knight pecundang sepertimu," bisik Rin.

Emosi Len memuncak.

"KAU! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU MENGALAMI SEMUA KESULITAN INI!" tuding Len kasar, tetapi gadis itu masih terdiam tenang.

"Kau tidak punya kekuatan, dan kau tidak pantas menjadi knight untukku," sinis Rin.

Len sudah tak dapat lagi menahan kesabarannya. Harusnya semua ini menjadi pertemuan yang sederhana, kenapa gadis itu malah membuat dirinya emosi? Len berjalan mendekati Rin, dengan gelap mata ia mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menampar gadis dari semua sumber kesulitannya itu, hingga-

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikuo berlari menghampiri Len, dalam sekejap saja ia sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Sekilas Mikuo menatap gadis yang ada dihadapan Len, dan sesaat kemudian Mikuo terpana.

"Miku?" gumam Mikuo tak percaya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N**: _Menurut kalian alur ceritanya kecepatan enggak? Habis kayaknya saya ngerasa alur cerita dari chapter sebelumnya sangat lamban... reviewnya ya... :)_


	5. HIDUP BERSAMA

**A/N:  
**_maaf banget untuk para reader yang menunggu chap terbaru. Kemarin saya semangat banget nulis OS "Tanabata", saking semangatnya mencapai 9000-an words. Tolong dibaca juga ya...^^a (promosi...). Anyway, this is the newest chapter. Happy reading..._

* * *

**HIDUP BERSAMA**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Mikuo berlari menghampiri Len, dalam sekejap saja ia sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Sekilas Mikuo menatap gadis yang ada dihadapan Len, dan sesaat kemudian Mikuo terpana.

"Miku?" gumam Mikuo tak percaya.

Len menoleh kearah Mikuo, wajahnya bingung. Ia kembali menatap Rin yang wajahnya tampak datar. Len yakin bahwa gadis yang berdiri di depannya adalah Kamine Rin, High Summoner yang sangat menyebalkan yang pasti sudah ia tampar jika Mikuo tidak mengganggu moment tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Rin, gadis itu hanya terdiam berwajah datar saat disapa dengan nama "Miku" oleh Mikuo.

"Apakah saya semirip itu dengan Miku-nee sama?" suara maupun tatapan Rin masih tetap datar. Len sebal melihatnya, kalau saja bukan karena Len segan pada Mikuo, pastilah Len sudah menampar gadis itu.

Sesaat Mikuo terkesiap, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan saya, High Summoner," Mikuo langsung berlutut, menghormati Rin sebagai seorang ksatria terhadap high summoner.

Rin ikut berlutut, menyamakan tingginya sejajar dengan mata Mikuo.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, Mikuo-sama," ujarnya dengan nada yang masih sama, datar.

"Anda tahu nama hamba?"

"Saya mewarisi ingatan Miku-nee sama," jelas Rin seakan semua adalah hal yang sederhana. Mikuo hanya terdiam, mengamati secara seksama wajah Rin. Tak lama kemudian Mikuo tersadar dan menoleh kepada Len. Dengan paksa, ia menarik Len sehingga pemuda itu jatuh berlutut hormat disamping Mikuo-sama dan di hadapan Rin.

"Kau harus berlutut hormat pada High Summoner," tegur Mikuo jengkel. Len juga merasa jengkel dan dongkol. Rin berdiri, wajahnya berubah dari datar menjadi dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh Knight pecundang seperti dia," desis Rin. Gadis itu melangkah menjauhi kedua sosok laki-laki tersebut.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Len naik pitam tapi langsung ditarik kembali oleh Mikuo.

"Jangan tidak sopan pada High Summoner!"

Tapi Len tidak mendegarkan teguran Mikuo, pemuda itu terus berteriak, memanggil-manggil Rin agar menghentikan langkanya dan berkonfrontasi langsung dengan dirinya. Sayangnya Rin hanya terus melangkah, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan amarah pemuda itu. Mikuo juga menahan tubuh Len agar tidak mengejar gadis tersebut. Mikuo terus menahan Len hingga pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang dan duduk menahan emosi.

"Gadis menyebalkan, tak tahu diuntung, sumber semua masalah-"

"Len, jaga bicaramu, gadis itu adalah High Summoner," tegur Mikuo.

"Gadis itu menyebalkan, pertemuan pertama kami selalu dihiasi dengan perdebatan-,"

"Kau mengenal gadis itu?" Mikuo mengangkat alisnya, bertanya.

"Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Kamine Rin," ketus Len.

"Dan kau tidak sadar selama ini bahwa ia High Summoner?" Mikuo memastikan. Len masih jengkel sehingga ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo.

"Gawat juga ya, kita berhasil menemukan High Summoner," bisik Mikuo, tetapi dapat didengar oleh Len. Len menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa gawat?"

"Apa kau mau melaporkan pada pemerintah bahwa temanmu itu adalah High Summoner?" pancing Mikuo.

"Tentu saja, telingaku panas kalau harus mendengarkan ocehan pemerintah dunia," tandas Len.

Mikuo memasang wajah tidak suka, tetapi Len tidak memperhatikan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Kau berhasil menemukan High Summoner?" teriak pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang. Wajahnya merasa berpuas diri.

Saat ini Len berada di kantor pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang. Ia melaporkan mengenai High Summoner seorang diri, Mikuo tidak mau ikut campur dengan pemerintah dunia.

"Siapa namanya? Siapa gadis itu?" teriak pemimpin kelewat semangat.

"Namanya Kamine Rin," bisik Len yakin.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Gadis High Summoner yang ditemukan di Jepang..,"_

"_Knight Kagamine Len menyatakan bahwa High Summoner..,"_

"_Kamine Rin sebagai High Summoner...,"_

Rin menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putihnya yang manis. Semua saluran televisi dunia mengumumkan namanya sebagai High Summoner. Tidak tahan, Rin mematikan televisinya.

"Len mengumumkannya pada pemerintah," bisiknya pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Rin bertanya sambil memandangi boneka putihnya. Boneka itu hanya terdiam.

"Len...telah menjualku pada pemerintah," gumam Rin dengan nada sedih. Airmata telah menggenang dan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Itu berarti ia membenciku 'kan?" Rin berusaha tersenyum pada boneka kelincinya.

Segera Rin menghapus airmatanya. Rin mencapai pintu apartemennya. Sesaat sebelum Rin memutar kenop pintu apartemennya, ia terhenti. Gadis itu paham, setelah ia membuka pintu itu, dunianya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Rin menghembuskan napas, mencoba mencari kekuatan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Dunia yang berbeda baginya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin membuka pintu apartemennya, di luar sudah banyak warga sipil biasa maupun agen pemerintahan yang mengerumuni kawasan apartemen. Pemerintah dunia sudah memasang barikade agar tak seorangpun yang dapat mendekati pintu apartemen Rin selain Len dan Mikuo. Di luar pintunya, Len dan Mikuo berdiri menantinya. Wajah Mikuo penuh dengan perhatian sementara wajah Len terlihat malas.

"Apa kau sudah membawa semua pakaianmu?" Mikuo bertanya penuh hormat, Rin mengangguk datar.

"Kenapa sih gadis merepotkan ini harus tinggal di rumah kita! Memangnya mana orangtuamu!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

Mikuo melotot pada Len tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. Rin juga memilih tidak menanggapi pernyataan sadis Len. Gadis itu memilih menarik koper-koper bajunya dan berjalan keluar. Tangannya memluk bonekanya dengan erat.

"Hei! Kau bisu ya!" teriak Len. Tetapi Rin tetap memilih menutup mulutnya.

Len sudah tidak sabar lagi. Sebelum Mikuo sempat mencegahnya, Len telah menarik kasar lengan gadis itu. Pemuda itu memaksa Rin menghadap kearahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Len, tetapi Rin tetap terdiam.

Mikuo hendak melepas cengkaraman Len dari Rin sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Mikuo merasakan aura kemarahan yang sangat kuat dari Len dan aura yang dingin dari Rin.

"Orangtuaku telah meninggal dalam insiden bukit 10 tahun yang lalu," jelas Rin sambil melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Len. Len sendiri terdiam mendengar insiden bukit 10 tahun yang lalu kembali diungkit.

"Lagipula, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab padaku," desis Rin.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjualku pada pemerintah?"

Len terdiam, tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk membalas. Rin terus berjalan diikuti oleh Mikuo dan Len yang masih terdiam. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan hingga akhirnya keluar dari gedung apartemen. Ricuhnya gerombolan masyarakat, lampu blits yang bersinar bergantian dan ocehan wartawan yang menginginkan jawaban terus berseliweran. Agen pemerintah dunia sedikit kesulitan untuk menahan kumpulan masyarakat tersebut, walau begitu mereka semua berusaha untuk mencegah agar tidak mendekati baik Len, Rin maupun Mikuo.

"_Nona Kamine Rin, anda High Summoner selanjutnya bukan?"_

"_Kenapa anda menyembunyikan diri anda selama ini?"_

"_Bagaimana menurut anda mengenai kekuatan gelap Bahamut yang telah muncul?"_

"_Tolong berikan komentar anda!"_

Kamine Rin berhenti, mengamati sosok para wartawan yang menuntut jawaban dari dirinya. Rin tersenyum, entah kenapa Len malah merasa bergidik melihat senyum Rin. Rin membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab.

"Tenang saja, satu tahun dan delapan bulan lagi hingga segel itu terlepas. Pada saat itu **SESUAI KEINGINAN KALIAN SEMUA**, saya akan **MATI** demi melindungi kalian,"

Len bersumpah, Rin meliriknya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan pada saat gadis itu menekankan kata 'mati'.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Insiden bukit ya," hembus Mikuo. Len hanya mengangkat alis, tanda tak paham.

Saat ini baik Mikuo maupun Len telah berada di rumah Kagamine, sebuah rumah yang luas bergaya Jepang kuno.

"Apa kau tahu insiden apa itu?" Mikuo memancing Len.

"Bukankah itu kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh jatuhnya batuan dari bukit, tanah longsor biasa bukan?" Len memastikan, tetapi Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Insiden itu terjadi akibat kekuatan gelap Bahamut," jelas Mikuo singkat.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kekuatan gelap sudah ada sejak 8 tahun yang lalu? Bukankah sudah tersegel?" Len menuntut tetapi Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah pada saat Miku menyegel Bahamut," Mikuo mengakhiri topik tersebut.

"Tapi...apa kau yakin?" lanjut Mikuo. Len memandang Mikuo, belum paham dengan topik yang baru.

"Kenapa kau melaporkan mengenai keberadaan Rin-sama sebagai High Summoner kepada pemerintah?"

"Apa itu salah?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang salah, karena saat ini adalah waktumu untuk melindunginya. Kau bebas mengambil keputusan yang menurutmu akan melindungi keberadaan High Summoner. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak begitu suka keputusanmu," Mikuo berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa Len? High Summoner memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa, pemerintah juga pasti mengincar kekuatan itu untuk diri mereka sendiri,"

Len membulatkan matanya, ia melupakan satu fakta penting itu.

"Yah, tapi itu semua keputusanmu. Berjuanglah untuk melindunginya," Mikuo melangkahkan kakinya, hendak memasuki rumah.

"Anda akan membantuku 'kan?" Len memastikan. Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jika umurku masih panjang," gumamnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Suasana makan malam saat itu sangat canggung. Aura pertengkaran yang berkobar hebat antara Rin dan Len telah mempengaruhi suasana makan malam saat itu. Padahal Kaito telah mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, tetapi pria itu harus menyerah menghadapi atmosfer yang berat itu. Makan malam berjalan dalam suasana diam sehingga _event_ itu selesai dalam waktu 20 menit.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu, tidak perlu sungkan kepada kami Rin-chan," Meiko menepuk tempat tidur yang baru diganti spreinya, memandang Rin dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," lirih Rin, merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu begitu, kami malah senang. Seperti punya anak kembar, betul 'kan Meiko?" Kaito yang berdiri di samping Rin mengelus kepala Rin dengan sayang. Meiko dan Kaito telah menganggap Rin seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Saya mohon maaf telah merepotkan," Rin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Meiko dan Kaito mendesahkan napas, tersenyum.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, perubahan suasana yang mendadak ini pasti membuatmu lelah,"

"Selamat tidur, Rin-chan,"

Pintu kamar Rin menutup, gadis itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Seatap dengan Len-kun,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sesosok gelap berjalan di jalan yang gelap. Langkahnya mantap tetapi tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat sosok itu telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung sederhana berwarna putih, ia berhenti. Ia mengamati keadaan gedung itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sosok itu terus mengamati gedung sederhana itu hingga mendadak muncul percikan api besar yang langsung melalap gedung itu.

"Tinggal 90 lagi," gumam sosok itu.

Sosok itu perlahan menipis, menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin duduk di tempat tidurnya. Napasnya memburu, peluh mengalir dari keningnya.

"Rin-chan ada apa?" Meiko menghambur masuk ke kamar Rin dan menghampiri Rin yang ada di tempat tidur. Rin langsung memeluk perut Meiko, tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Awalnya Meiko terkejut, tetapi wanita itu balas memeluk tubuh gemetar Rin.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, mafkan aku," bisik Rin terus menerus.

Meiko tidak paham, tetapi ia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Rin dan kembali membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala Rin, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Rin masih membisikkan kalimat yang sama, Meiko hanya mampu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu," lirih Rin. Air mata meleleh dari matanya.

Meiko memandang Rin dengan tatapan lembut, rupanya Rin mengigau. Sepertinya gadis kecil malang itu baru saja bermimpi buruk. Meiko kembali menidurkan Rin dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rin, tetapi gadis itu tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Ibu, jangan marah," gumam Rin. Meiko tersenyum lembut sekaligus merasa kasihan.

"Ibu tidak marah, sayang," bisik Meiko lembut. Sepertinya Rin mendengarkan gumaman kecil Meiko karena setelah itu wajah gadis itu terlhat tenang dan melepaskan tangan Meiko. Wanita lembut itu memperbaiki selimut Rin dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Rin-chan mimpi buruk?" Kaito menunggu di depan kamar Rin.

"Sudah kembali tertidur," jawab Meiko lembut.

"Baguslah," Kaito merasa lega.

"Gadis itu..," Meiko menggantung ucapannya, Kaito menatap dengan penasaran.

"Hanya perasaanku, tapi gadis itu, tampaknya sudah melewati banyak kesulitan dalam hidupnya," Meiko menghela napasnya.

"Gadis itu adalah High Summoner, pasti ada banyak kejadian yang membuatnya menderita," jelas Kaito.

"Bukankah itu sebabnya, kita akan menganggap gadis itu sebagai anak kita sendiri. Gadis itu membutuhkan dukungan, dengan hubungan Len dan gadis itu yang selalu bertengkar, aku rasa Len tidak akan bisa men_support_ gadis itu," lanjut Kaito.

Meiko mengamati Kaito.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, Kaito?" Meiko bertanya.

"Aku tidak sadar apa?" Kaito balik bertanya. Meiko hanya terkikik geli.

"Tidak apa, nanti kau dan Len juga akan sadar," Meiko meninggalkan Kaito.

"Hei, aku dan Len tidak sadar apa?" Kaito mengejar langkah istrinya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka matanya adalah wajah Meiko.

"Meiko-sama, kenapa-?"

"Hushh, Rin-chan. Kamu demam," Meiko menempelkan tangannya di dahi Rin, merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu.

"Lebih baik hari ini kamu beristirahat. Lagipula kuliah diliburkan selama satu semester untuk memperbaiki bangunan yang rusak 'kan?" ujar Meiko lembut.

Rin menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari Meiko. Tanpa sadar, air mata Rin mengalir.

"Rin-chan, kenapa?" lirih Meiko khawatir.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir ibuku menyentuh dahiku," gumam Rin kecil.

Meiko hanya terdiam, tidak yakin harus mengucapkan apa. Akan tetapi Meiko memperbanyak sentuhan lembutnya, meyakinkan bahwa Rin juga mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dari dirinya.

"Tidurlah Rin-chan," bisik Meiko lembut.

Rin kembali tenang. Gadis itu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meiko keluar dari kamar, hendak mengganti air kompresan.

"Dia sakit, Bu?"

Len berdiri di depan kamar Rin. Wajah pemuda itu seolah tidak peduli, tetapi Meiko tidak dapat ditipu. Sorot mata anaknya itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu lihat sendiri?" Meiko menyarankan, tetapi Len membuang mukanya.

"Aku tidak mau," gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Meiko hanya menghela napas.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"_Total telah terjadi 100 kasus kebakaran pada gedung penelitian pemerintah dunia-,"_

"Wah...wah, lagi-lagi kebakaran?" Mikuo menimpali sambil memasuk ruang makan. Tak ada yang menjawab, walaupun Mikuo juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

"Kira-kira apa sebabnya, ya?" timpal Kaito yang lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menanggapi.

"Pelakunya pasti orang yang hebat, mampu lolos dari pemerintah dunia," Len menimpali sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"Len, jangan bicara jika mulut penuh," Meiko menegur.

Suasana sarapan pagi yang damai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin-sama?" Mikuo memandang Meiko.

"Sepertinya hanya kelelahan, kita akan lihat dulu sebentar. Jika malam ini demamnya belum turun maka akan kita panggilkan dokter," lapor Meiko.

"Apa tidak lebih baik sekarang saja dipanggil dokter?" Kaito menimpali.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan lihat keadaan Rin-chan sebentar lagi," Meiko menenangkan. Mikuo dan Kaito hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Len hanya terdiam, walau dalam hatinya ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rin. Akan tetapi gengsinya menguat, kenapa ia harus khawatir kepada gadis yang menyebalkan seperti Kamine Rin?

"Len, kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Rin-chan?" Kaito mengoda Len.

"Aku sudah selesai," Len bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Len melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Ia ingin melatih kekuatan imaginasinya sebentar sambil berolahraga dan menghirup udara segar. Baru saja Len melangkahkan kakinya di halaman rumah, ia mendnegar suara nyanyian yang begitu merdu. Penasaran ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda siapapun.

Len menutup telinganya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, suara nyanyian itu berasal dari atas. Tepatnya dari kamar yang sekarang sedang ditempati oleh Rin. Len ragu-ragu, ia penasaran dengan suara nyanyian tersebut tetapi merasa gengsi untuk mengintip ke kamar gadis menyebalkan itu. Akhirnya, rasa gengsi pemuda itu kalah dan ia meloncat ke atas dan mendarat di atap, tepatnya di luar jendela kamar gadis tersebut.

Dengan cepat Len mengintip ke dalam kamar gadis itu, tak mau disebut sebagai tukang ngintip. Itupun masih bagus. Dengan mulut cerewet dan sadis gadis itu, Len tak yakin gadis itu akan menyebutnya apa selain dengan sebutan tukang ngintip. Saat Len mampu melihat ke dalam kamar, pemuda itu melihat bahwa Rin masih tertidur. Akan tetapi, kepala gadis itu berbaring di pangkuan sebuah atau seorang - Len tidak yakin - _nature spirit_ yang kalau tidak salah adalah sang _song sprit_, Diva. Gadis itu tampak tidur dengan tenang, tangan _spirit_ itu mengelus rambut Rin dengan lembut. Len terduduk di atap dan bersender di dinding luar jendela, mencoba menikmati nyanyian lagu tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar lagu ini,"

Len hampir jatuh saking kagetnya. Tak disangka, ternyata Mikuo sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kapan anda datang?"

"Hmm, baru saja," jawab Mikuo dengan wajah _Innocence_.

"Saya tak merasakan aura anda," keluh Len.

"Berarti kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi," ujar Mikuo gamblang, Len hanya mendesah napas.

"Tadi anda bilang sudah lama tak mendengar lagu ini?"

"Hmm? Ah, iya...Dulu Miku serinh sekali menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu ini juga lagu yang kudengar pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya," jelas Mikuo sambil menutup mata. Len juga ikut menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding, menutup matanya.

"Lagu yang tenang kan?"

Len hanya mengangguk lemah. Lagu itu terasa menenangkan, membuat malas.

"Lagu ini adalah lagu penyembuhan juga lagu yang tenang untuk mengantarkan kepergian korban yang terbunuh akibat kekuatan Bahamut. Yah, begitulah yang dijelaskan Miku," Mikuo menjelaskan dengan suara lirih, tapi Len tidak menyadarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua malah terlelap di atap sambil mendengarkan lagu yang tenang tersebut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len membuka matanya, merasakan silau terik matahari. Ia melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Kalian sedang apa di depan jendelaku?"

Len tersentak dan hampir terjatuh kembali. Saat Len memandang ke arah jendela, Rin sudah bersender di jendela sambil menopang dagu, memperhatikan Len dan Mikuo.

"Sedang duduk," ujar Len asal, Rin menaikkan alisnya.

"Di depan jendela kamarku? Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain untuk duduk?"

"Maaf, tadi kami mendegar suara nyanyian Diva dan tiba-tiba saja kami tertidur," ujar Mikuo. Entah sejak kapan _ex-knight_ itu terbangun.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Mikuo kembali bertanya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Rin lirih.

"Tentu saja, nyanyian Diva telah membuat anda sembuh, kan?"

Rin hanya mengangguk pelan. Len berdiri dari atap tetapi tidak memandangi Rin.

"Lebih baik kau makan sekarang, orangtuaku khawatir padamu," ujarnya sebelum akhirnya meloncat turun ke tanah. Rin hanya terdiam memperhatikan Len yang meloncat turun.

"Anda tahu Rin-sama? Len sebenarnya sangat peduli pada anda," Mikuo agak geli dengan sikap Len yang sebenarnya peduli tapi tidak mau kelihatan peduli pada Rin.

Rin hanya tersenyum geli pada Mikuo. Itu adalah senyum pertama kali yang Rin tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang memiliki takdir terkait dengan dirinya.

"Sepertinya saya tidak bisa membohongi anda," ujarnya masih tersenyum.

"Yah, anda bisa membohongi Len tapi tidak bisa membohongi saya maupun orangtua Len. Oh, mungkin tepatnya anda tak bisa membohongi saya dan Meiko-chan,"

Rin sedikit tersentak mendengar penjelasan Mikuo.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, anda tahu. Kami semua pernah muda kan?" Mikuo tersenyum misterius, tetapi seakan Rin memahami maksud Mikuo.

"Tolong, jangan katakan pada Len-kun,"

"Tenang saja, saya tidak ada niat untuk mengatakannya pada Len," Mikuo tersenyum pada Rin, Rin sendiri membalas senyum Mikuo.

Mikuo berdiri dari atap dan hendak meloncat turun sebelum akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Rin-sama, apakah anda...," Mikuo menggantungkan kalimatnya, Rin hanya tersenyum tak mengerti.

"Tidak, selama saya masih hidup saya akan berusaha melindungi anda," ujarnya.

"Ah, Mikuo-sama," Rin refleks berteriak, membuat Mikuo hampir terjatuh dari atap.

"Maaf, tapi Miku-neesama mempunyai pesan terakhir untuk anda mengenai hal ini," Rin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Nee-sama berharap agar anda hidup bahagia, jauh dari semua takdir ini," Rin berbisik lirih.

Mikuo mengejapkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Inilah kebahagiaanku sekarang. Aku tak akan pernah merasa menyesal telah bertemu dengan anda dan membantu Len," ujar Mikuo sambil mengelus lembut kepala Rin. Rin hanya terdiam.

"Lebih baik anda turun untuk makan sekarang," ujar Mikuo sambil melompat turun.

Rin mendesahkan napas dan memandang langit diatasnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sosok gelap itu berdiri, memandangi gedung yang sedang dilalap api di depannya. Api yang melalap gedung itu terlalu besar sehingga hanya mampu memperlihatkan siluet sosok gelap tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_jadi...bagaimana? maaf kalau misstypo bertebaran dan apakah alurnya cepat/lambat? Review ya..._


	6. KEDAMAIAN SESAAT

**A/N:  
**_sekia lama~ akhirnya saya menulis lagi. Saya lagi suntuk, inget deh ada hutang...adu kok jadi curcol~ ya udah deh, baca aja ya...  
_

**Alert: **_Typo bertebaran dimana-mana...harap maklum dan di review tolong kasih tahu dimana posisi typonya, kalau ada waktu saya coba perbaikin.__  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Ciyus? Miapa Vocaloid punya saya?_

* * *

**KEDAMAIAN SESAAT**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Meiko mengamati wajah Rin dengan serius, sesekali tangan wanita itu meraba dahi, pipi dan leher Rin berulang kali. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk puas.

"Demammu sudah turun, tapi tetap harus beristirahat," Meiko tersenyum lega disusul helaan napas lega Kaito.

"Apa tidak perlu kita panggil dokter untuk lebih yakin?" Mikuo memastikan, gelengan kepala Meiko yang meyakinkan cukup membungkam Mikuo.

"Cuma terlalu lelah, tidak masalah. Lebih baik sekarang Rin-chan makan, lalu minum obat dan tidur lagi," ujar Meiko dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. Rin hanya mengangguk setuju. Tak lama Kaito dan Meiko meninggalkan kamar Rin. Mikuo masih berada di kamar gadis itu, menyebabkan Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Mikuo dengan rasa hormat, Rin mengangkat alis tapi mengangguk untuk membolehkan.

"Bagaimana anda tahu mengenai pesan terakhir Miku?" Mikuo menatap Rin langsung. Rin sesaat terdiam, wajahnya tampak heran. Sesaat ia mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas, seakan sedang berpikir.

"Ah benar juga, Miku-nee sama memang tidak pernah menceritakannya pada anda," bisik Rin. Mikuo hanya memandang dengan heran.

"Anda tentu tahu, bahwa kami para High Summoner merupakan keturunan bangsa dewa,"

Mikuo mengangguk, ia sudah tahu fakta itu.

"Apakah anda tahu, bahwa semakin lama kekuatan kami semakin berkurang dikarenakan darah bangsa dewa kami bercampur dengan darah manusia, menyebabkan kekuatan kami melemah?"

Mikuo mengangguk lagi.

"Tak pernahkah anda bertanya, mengapa kami yang istilahnya 'berdarah campuran' masih memiliki kemampuan bangsa dewa? Kami bahkan masih mampu menaklukkan dan masih berusaha membunuh Bahamut,"

Mikuo memandang lantai, sebenarnya sejak ia diangkat sebagai Knight bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mempertanyakan hal itu. Kenapa High Summoner masih memiliki kemampuan dewa padahal darah mereka sudah tercampur dengan manusia?

"Itu karena leluhur awal kami, High Summoner pertama yang telah menciptakan semacam 'kutukan' bagi kami, High Summoner selanjutnya," Rin seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Mikuo.

Mikuo mengangkat alisnya, tanda tak paham.

"Setiap High Summoner meninggal setelah selesai menyegel Bahamut, pada hari dan waktu yang sama High Summoner yang baru akan lahir,"Rin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Saya lahir tepat saat Miku-neesama selesai menyegel Bahamut pada 18 tahun 2 bulan yang lalu," jelas Rin.

"Apakah itu berarti, anda adalah reinkarnasi Miku?" Mikuo tampak tidak yakin. Tapi ia mengingat pertemuan pertama antara Mikuo dengan Rin, untuk sesaat memang Mikuo melihat sosok Miku dalam diri Rin.

"Tidak tepat begitu. Saya memang mewarisi ingatan dan kekuatan dari Miku-neesama, tetapi saya adalah individu yang berbeda dari beliau," ujar Rin. Gadis itu juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada Mikuo.

Mikuo masih menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak yakin.

"Intinya, saya dan Miku-neesama adalah satu keluarga, karena kami sama-sama keturunan keluarga bangsa dewa. Hanya saja saya mewarisi ingatan dan kekuatan dari para High Summoner sebelumnya. Karena itulah, saya mengingat semua kenangan, tidak hanya kenangan Miku-neesama, tetapi juga kenangan Miki-sama, Haku-sama dan para High Summoner sebelumnya," jelas Rin singkat, berharap Mikuo paham maksud gadis itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Mikuo masih belum paham.

"Yah, High Summoner pertama berharap jika High Summoner selanjutnya mewarisi ingatan maupun kekuatan High Summoner sebelumnya, maka High Summoner yang berikutnya mampu membunuh Bahamut untuk selamanya,"

"Jadi selama ini, High Summoner hanya mampu menyegel-,"

"Karena kami belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membunuh Bahamut," potong Rin.

"Tapi, anda juga melihatnya kan? Miku-neesama memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengan Bahamut," Rin memastikan, Mikuo mengangguk.

"Karena itulah, saya berharap saya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membunuh Bahamut," bisik Rin penuh harap.

"Lalu, apakah anda juga akan kehilangan nyawa anda?" Mikuo juga ikut berbisik. Rin menatap Mikuo dan mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Siapa yang tahu? Bagi saya, matipun tak masalah," gumam Rin lirih. Mikuo memasang wajah tak suka, tetapi tidak protes.

"Lalu pesan terakhir Miku itu...," ujar Mikuo lambat-lambat. Rin memasang wajah meminta maaf.

"Maaf, waktu itu sesaat sebelum Miku-neesama menghilang. Ia menitipkan pesan terakhirnya kepada High Summoner berikutnya dan berharap agar pesan itu disampaikan kepada anda," Rin memasang wajah meminta maaf.

Mikuo memasang wajah datar tetapi pandangan matanya begitu sedih. Rin tak berani berbicara apa-apa, ia membiarkan suasan senyap dan hening. Tak lama kemudian Meiko membawakan Rin makanan dan memaksa Rin untuk makan. Meiko juga bersikeras menunggu Rin menyelesaikan makannya dan mengawasinya untuk minum obat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Rin.

"Seperti ibuku," lirih Rin, tapi Mikuo dapat menangkap bisik lirih Rin.

"Maafkan saya, saya tak mampu mencegah insiden bukit," Mikuo meminta maaf dengan suara tersendat.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikuo-sama. Itu sudah lama berlalu," Rin tersenyum menenangkan.

"Apakah itu perbuatan kekuatan gelap bayangan Bahamut?" Mikuo bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bukan, itu adalah perbuatan Bahamut," ujar Rin tegas.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Ia baru disegel 8 tahun saat insiden bukit itu terjadi," Mikuo seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

Rin sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menjelaskan, tetapi gadis itu ragu-ragu dan menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Jika sudah waktunya, saya akan menjelaskannya pada anda," ujar Rin dengan tidak yakin. Wajahnya terpaling ke arah lain, tidak ingin menatap mata Mikuo.

Mikuo paham, Rin telah menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarnya secara tidak langsung. Saat Mikuo hendak mencapai kenop pintu, Rin memanggilnya kembali.

"Mikuo-sama, apapun yang terjadi maukah anda berjanji pada saya untuk tidak menceritakan segala hal yang anda ketahui dan anda dengar dari saya kepada Len-kun?"

Mikuo bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirya menjawab,

"Maaf Rin-sama, tapi tugas Knight adalah melindungi High Summoner. Apapun yang terjadi, kami harus mengetahui semua tentang High Summoner sehingga kami mampu melindunginya. Begitu pula Len, ia harus tahu semuanya tentang anda," Mikuo menolak.

Rin memandang lantai, menggigit bibirnya. Mikuo kembali mencapai kenop pintu.

"Apakah-,"

"Tenang saja, saya tidak akan memberitahukan semuanya. Saya hanya akan memberitahu kepada Len apa saja yang ia perlu tahu. Selain itu, saya tidak akan memberitahu apa-apa," Mikuo membuka pintu kamar Rin. Wajah Rin terlihat tidak yakin walaupun sudah lebih tenang. Mikuo melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar Rin. Sebelum pergi, ia bersender sebentar di pintu.

"Harusnya cukup kami berdua saja, tetapi kenapa Rin-sama saja juga harus mengalami ini," lirih Mikuo.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya, tak lama kemudian muncul cahaya di kedua tangannya dan terbentuklah dua pasang pedang berukuran sedang.

"Hmm, muncul tiga detik," gumam Len.

"Tidak bagus, tiga detik masih terlalu lama dalam sebuah pertarungan," Len masih bergumam sendiri.

Len mengeratkan genggamannya dan kembali mengenang semua kejadian yang telah terjadi setelah ia diangkat menjadi seorang Knight. Len merasa sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia mengakui kata-kata Rin, ia masih terlalu lemah sebagai seorang Knight. Walaupun enggan mengakui, Len juga memahami bahwa Rin lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri berkat kekuatan bangsa dewa milik gadis itu. Len bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa High Summoner membutuhkan seorang Knight jika mereka sangat kuat.

Len terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan agar dirinya menjadi semakin kuat. Jujur saja, pemuda itu merasa muak dengan tatapan meremehkan dari gadis summoner itu. Saat Len sedang berkonsentrasi berpikir tiba-tiba,

PRAKKKK

Bunyi besi beradu, Len menahan serangan dengan pedang yang telah ia siapkan. Namun karena Len agak lengah, luka tipis memanjang telah berada di pipinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Len meloncat ke belakang, berusaha memperbesar jaraknya dengan sang penyerang. Saat Len kembali memperhatikan, ternyata yang menyerangnya adalah _Lumiere_, sang _Light Spirit_ milik Rin.

"Kau lengah,"

Len paling sebal mendengar suara itu. Tak salah lagi itu adalah suara Rin. Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah atas, arah jendela kamar Rin berada. Di jendela itu, Rin memperhatikan Len dengan pandangan malas sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kamine!" Len bergumam dengan nada geram sekaligus malas.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya hanya memutar bola matanya, seakan malas.

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan? Kau itu lemah," sindir Rin. Len hanya menggeram marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Len menyerang _Lumiere_, akan tetapi _spirit _ itu dapat menahan semua serangan Len.

_Lumiere_ menyarangkan sebuah serangan. Serangan itu begitu kuat sehingga memecahkan pedang imajinasi milik Len. Saat pemuda itu hendak berkonsentrasi kembali untuk membentuk pedangnya, pedang _Lumiere_ telah berhenti di lehernya. Bersiap untuk menebas.

"Cukup _Lumiere_,"

_Spirit_ itu mematuhi perintah Rin dan menghilang dari pandangan. Len masih terpaku di posisinya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau itu lemah,"

Rin menghilang dari jendelanya, meninggalkan Len yang masih terdiam. Dengan perasaan murka, pemuda itu memukul tanah yang ia pijak dengan tinjunya.

"Sial," rutuk Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin meninggalkan kamarnya. Gadis itu hendak berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar. Lagipula ia sudah terkurung selama gadis itu sakit, jadi rasanya tidak begitu berbahaya untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali. Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan perpustakaan. Dengan perasaan penasaran dan tertarik, gadis itu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan berderet-deret rak buku. Rin merasa terpesona, gadis itu memang hobi membaca.

Rin mendekati rak buku terdekat dan membaca semua judul yang terpampang di buku-buku tersebut. Beberapa buku memiliki judul, beberapa buku berukuran seperti kitab hingga sebesar buku saku. Rin belum tertarik untuk membaca salah satu buku, tetapi gadis itu meneliti semua judul yang ada di rak-rak buku tersebut. Rin terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi beberapa kursi. Diatas meja terdapat sebuh globe.

Rin menjangkau globe tersebut dan menariknya ke arah gadis itu. Dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu memutar globe itu dengan kecepatan lemah. Gadis itu terus memutar globe itu hingga berputar dengan kecepatan yang kencang sebelum akhirnya memposisikan kedua tangannya diantara globe tesebut – tangan Rin tidak menyentuh globe tersebut. Gadis itu menutup matanya seakan berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu. Rin terdiam dalam posisi tersebut meskipun globe yang berada di antara kedua tangannya telah berhenti berputar.

Seketika Rin membuka matanya saat itu juga beberapa titik di seluruh permukaan globe mengeluarkan percikan api kecil. Rin kaget sehingga mundur beberapa langkah tetapi gadis itu dapat menguasai dirinya. Seperti kemunculannya, api itu dalam sekejap langsung menghilang, hanya menyisakan bekas terbakar yang tipis di permukaan globe. Rin memperhatikan sejenak bekas terbakar yang ada sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"Membenciku, mungkin itu akan lebih mudah bagi kalian, juga baginya," gumam gadis itu pelan.

Rin menghela napas. Gadis itu melepaskan pandangannya dari globe sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Mikuo keluar dari persembunyiannya di salah satu sudut rak buku yang gelap. Pria itu menghampiri globe yang terletak diatas meja, jarinya menyentuh titik hangus pada globe tersebut. Matanya memandang dengan penuh perhatian, sesaat ia memutar globe tersebut dengan perlahan, memperhatikan bekas hangus yang ada.

"Apa ini?" gumam pria itu tidak mengerti.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman samping rumah, matanya menatap sosok Kagamine Len yang sedang terengah. Rin segera menyembunyikan dirinya, tak ingin terlihat. Ia mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama, sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

Len sedang berkonsentrasi, ia kembali merealisasikan senjatanya. Rin menatap dengan sedikit kagum, gadis itu menghitung bahwa Len mampu menciptakan senjata dalam satu detik. Rin memuji kemampuan Len dalam hati, tetapi gadis itu tidak akan mengakui kekagumannya melalui ucapannya. Dalam hatinya gadis itu mengakui sebenarnya Len memang sangat hebat, tetapi ia tidak ingin Len terlibat semua masalah ini. Sudah cukup para Knight terdahulu yang mengalami penderitaan dan kesedihan karena High Summoner, ia tidak ingin Len juga mengalami kepedihan tersebut. Karena itulah Rin selalu menyakiti harga diri Len.

Rin kembali memperhatikan sosok Len yang masih berkonsentrasi. Perlahan gadis itu melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, tidak ingin menganggu konsentrasi pemuda itu. Atau yang gadis itu pikir.

Len menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan napas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Rin berada sebelumnya. Matanya menyipit sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali berlatih. Tidak berusaha memikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dimana Meiko sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Meiko yang menyadari kehadiran Rin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan celemek putihnya.

"Rin-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik,"

Meiko seakan tidak mendengarkan dan langsung menempelkan tangannya di dahi Rin, memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Meiko mengangguk kecil, tanda berkenan dengan keadaan Rin.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, nona muda," ujar Meiko dengan suara yang kalem. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk patuh.

Meiko kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya. Rin yang tadinya hanya diam memandang akhirnya ikut membantu. Semula Meiko menolak dengan alasan gadis itu harus lebih banya beristirahat, tapi tentu saja Rin bukanlah gadis yang menyerah dengan mudah. Dengan berat hati Meiko membiarkan Rin membantunya memasak, bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan.

"Kehidupan yang begitu damai," gumam Rin dalam hati.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Berita selanjutnya, pemerintah Jepang-,"

Mikuo, Kaito dan Len sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, menunggu makan malam sambil menonton televisi. Tak ada berita yang menarik kecuali kembali terjadi kebakaran gedung penelitian milik pemerintah dunia. Total 150 gedung dari 190 gedung penelitian yang telah dimusnahkan dalam api. Beberapa pihak berspekulasi bahwa peristiwa ini merupakan konspirasi non-pemerintah untuk membuat dunia merasa panik.

"Seperti Bahamut tidak cukup saja untuk membuat panik," desah Mikuo. Tak ada yang menanggapi dan Mikuo pun tidak mengharapkan respon balik.

"Ayo, waktunya makan malam," ujar Meiko sambil membawa panci yang masih berasap sambil diikuti Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat menata meja, akhirnya mereka semua duduk berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam. Rin mengamati suasana makan malam. Percakapan ringan mengalir dengan normal di meja makan, mereka saling berbincang dan mengomentari berbagai macam masalah. Gadis itu sendiri lebih memilih untuk menikmati suasana makan malam tersebut dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali gadis itu tidak mengalami suasana seperti ini, suasana damai penuh kekeluargaan. Terakhir kali gadis itu menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan adalah sehari sebelum terjadinya insiden bukit 10 tahun yang lalu. Diam-diam Rin mersa bersyukur sempat menikmati suasana damai seperti ini.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar tapi ini sudah cukup bagiku," gumam Rin dalam hati, menikmati sup buatan Meiko.

"..in-sama,"

Rin tersentak sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia melamun.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya Kaito dengan penuh perhatian.

Sesaat Rin terdiam sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis, "Saya baik-baik saja."

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sesaat Len terpana, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat senyum Rin. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi pemuda itu untuk melihat sisi manis dari gadis itu. Selama ini interaksi mereka dipenuhi dengan kata-kata sinis dan sindiran, serta pertengkaran yang tak pernah berhenti, jadi wajar saja hanya sikap sinis gadis itu yang berkesan bagi Len.

Saat ini, setelah Len melihat sisi manis gadis itu, mau tak mau Len terpana. Matanya masih melekat pada Rin yang saat ini tengah memasang ekspresi kikuk disertai godaan dari ayahnya, Kaito.

"Rin memang sanagt manis ya," bisik Meiko tepat di telinga Len.

Len hanya bisa kikuk dan pura-pura meminum supnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam ini begitu tenang, bintang bersinar terang sementara bulan bersembunyi di balik bayangan bumi. Sesekali angin dingin bertiup, menciptakan rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Rin telah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kesadarannya timbul dan gadis itu membuka matanya. Dengan pelan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju jendelanya. Gadis itu memanjat jendela sehingga berdiri di atap lantai satu, selendang tipis berwarna bening muncul melilit lengan gadis tersebut. Tubuh gadis itu melayang dengan ringan menuju satu arah.

Gadis itu terus terbang dengan ringan hingga akhirnya sampai di perbatasan kota yang dibatasi dengan sungai yang lebar. Gadis itu menejakkan kakinya dengan anggun dan mantap di permukaan tanah. Sesaat gadis itu menghela napas dan terdiam, seakan menunggu sesuatu. Angi dingin kembali bertiup.

"Kekuatanmu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu itu," sinis sebuah suara.

Perlahan Rin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi sumber suara tersebut, di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah.

"Akita Nero, sang Bahamut," gumam Rin pelan.

"Mauku sih selama aku berada dalam sosok ini aku ingin menghancurkan kalian semua, mempermalukan Knightmu serta membunuh dirimu," kembali Bahamut mendesis sinis.

Rin hanya menghela napas, kelihatan bosan.

"Percuma saja, kekuatanmu disegel dengan kuat, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu," Rin membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Bahamut, untuk kembali menatap sungai yang tenang.

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan membunuhmu," gumam Rin dengan tenang.

Bahamut mengernyit sebelum akhirnya lima bola api raksasa melesat menuju Rin. Bola api itu saling bertumbukan dengan suara ledakan yang dashyat dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang pekat. Saat asap tersebut menipis, sosok Rin masih berdiri dengan tegak. Selain itu terdapat sosok Len yang juga berdiri tegak di depan Rin. Kedua pedangnya sambil menyilang, sisa pertahanan Len untuk menghadapi serangan bola api tersebut.

"Cih, rupanya sang Ksatria selalu mengikuti sang Putri," cemooh Bahamut.

Len kembali bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi budak gadis kecil itu!" Bahamut kembali melemparkan serangan bola api, tidak hanya satu-dua, tetapi lusinan sekaligus.

Len bersiap menerima serangan tersebut, berusaha melindungi Rin. Rin menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada, mulutnya menggumamkan doa. Lusinan bola api meledak, menghasilkan asap pekat menghalangi pandangan. Bahamut tak mampu melihat apapun tetapi berikutnya ia merasakan angin kencang bertiup, menghilangkan asap yang menganggu. Tidak sempat melakukan reaksi, Bahamut merasakan dua buah pedang yang telah bersilang di lehernya.

Saat Len hendak menyerang leher pemuda tersebut, tiba-tiba sang Knight tersebut terpental beberapa meter dari Bahamut. Saat Len hendak memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali menyerang, tiba-tiba-

"Len, hentikan!"

Rin berteriak, menghentukan aksi menyerang Len. Len memandang sesaat kepada Rin, tetapi wajah gadis itu sangat serius. Gadis itu menggeleng sedikit, mencegah Len untuk menyerang. Len tidak mengerti, pemuda itu kembali memandang kepada Bahamut. Saat itulah Len paham kenapa Rin mencegahnya untuk menyerang. Tubuh Bahamut diselimuti oleh aura gelap yang menekan dan menakutkan. Untuk sesaat Len tidak mampu bergerak, perasaan takut mendera tubuh Len.

"Kau pikir kau mampu membunuhku, bocah kecil," suara dingin Bahamut tidak kalah dingin dengan suhu malam itu.

Bahamut mengangkat tangannya, memusatkan tenaganya hingga terbentuk gumpalan bola berwarna hitam yang berpusar kuat di tangan pemuda itu. Bahamut memposisikan dirinya untuk melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Len, tetapi mendadak tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak.

"Cukup Nero, akulah lawanmu, dia tidak ada hubungannya," Rin mencegah aksi Bahamut, tangannya masih bersedekap di depan dada, tubuhnya bersinar terang.

Tetapi Bahamut tidak mendengarkan, pemuda itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dari entah apa yang mengikatnya. Semakin kuat usaha Nero untuk melepaskan dirinya, semakin terdengar gumaman doa dari mulut Rin sang High Summoner. Melihat kesempatan ini Rin mempersiapkan pedangnya dan berlari menuju Nero.

Tiga belas kali, itulah jumlah sabetan pedang Len yang bersarang di tubuh Nero.

Darah mengalir dari mulut Nero. Len berdiri dari posisi mendaratnya setelah menyerang. Pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya di depan Rin, melindungi gadis itu dibalik tubuhnya. Nero memandang Len dan Rin dengan pandangan murka.

"Ini belum berakhir!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Len dan Rin berdiri sesaat, masih merasa waspada terhadap kemungkinan serangan yang tiba. Setelah sesaat menungggu tetapi tak kunjung ada serangan apapun, Len dan Rin mendesahkan napas lega. Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Rin, bermaksud memeriksa apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Saat pemuda itu menoleh, mata gadis itu masih terpejam, tangannya masih bersedekap di depan dada, perlahan terdengar untaian lagu yang indah.

Len terdiam memandang sosok Rin yang sedang menyanyi, perlahan tubuh gadis itu mengeluarkan sinar yang menenangkan. Len mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di rerumputan yang rimbun, mendengarkan lagu yang didendangkan oleh gadis itu. Lagu tersebut berbeda dengan lagu yang Len dengar saat Rin sedang demam, tetapi efeknya sama-sama menenangkan.

Len kembali memandang kepada Rin, sekarang gadis itu mulai menari. Tarian yang indah sekaligus bernuansa spiritual, bola cahaya yang indah mulai muncul dan bergerak, seakan mengiringi tarian dan nyanyian Rin. Len merasakan hatinya penuh dengan kedamaian dan perasaan tenang. Sekilas Len melihat sinar dari bagian tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengamati bahwa cahaya dari tubuhnya itu berasal dari luka-lukanya, saat ini semua lukanya sudah sembuh.

Len terbelalak kaget, pemuda itu mencoba mengamati kadaan sekitarnya. Pemuda itu yakin sekeliling mereka sudah porak-poranda akibat pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi saat ini keadaan lingkungan sudah kembali normal, memang tidak seratus persen kembali normal, tetapi setidaknya tidak akan menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan masyarakat. Saat it Len memahami, lagu ini adalah lagu penyembuhan.

Bola cahaya berhenti bersinar, luka yang diderita oleh Len juga sembuh sepenuhnya. Len memandangi Rin, gadis itu telah berhenti bernyanyi dan menari, gadis itu sedang mengambil napas. Tak lama kemudian tubuh gadis itu sempoyongan dan akhirnya terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Sebelum tubuh gadis itu membentur tanah yang keras, Len telah menangkap tubuh Rin, menahannya dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Hei, bangun," guncang Len, tetapi Rin tetap menutup matanya.

Len meletakkan tangannya di depan hidung Rin untuk memeriksa napas gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu juga memeriksa detak jantungnya. Len mengamati tubuh Rin, gadis itu tidak mengalami luka apapun. Len mendesahkan napas lega, setidaknya pemuda itu paham bahwa Rin berada dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, mungkin Rin hanya merasa lelah. Len mengangkat tubuh Rin, menggendongnya ala pengantin.

Len melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:**_ sekian lama~ saya minta review nya?_**  
**


	7. TERUNGKAP

**A/N:** _Slow update...yah, tak perlu berpanjang lebar lah, yang penting saya update. Paling cuma minta review aja.__  
_**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid sampai kapapun bukan punya saya._**  
**

_Happy Reading ^_^  
_

* * *

**TERUNGKAP**

**.**

**.**

Rin membuka matanya perlahan, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Matanya meneliti keadaan sekitar dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di kamarnya. Suasana kamarnya masih gelap, menandakan saat ini masih malam.

"Kau sudah bangun,"

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Di bagian kaki tempat tidurnya, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ duduk di lantai, bersandar membelakangi tempat tidurnya.

Rin hanya bergumam kecil, masih merasa lelah untuk menjawab dengan benar.

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rin, mengamati gadis itu dengan pandangan datar akan tetapi Rin dapat melihat rasa khawatir terpancar dari pandangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ke tempat itu tadi?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Rin tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Len.

Len mengernyit, alisnya seakan menjadi satu.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama, sekarang pukul 2 malam. Kenapa kau ke tempat itu tadi?" tuntut Len dengan sabar.

Rin hanya mendesahkan napas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Len masih menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit Rin tidak menjawab, Len kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak mempercayaiku sebagai Knightmu. Tetapi itu tidak akan menghapus fakta bahwa aku adalah Knightmu saat ini dan tugasku adalah melindungimu," ujar Len dengan sangat sabar.

Rin kembali memandang Len, pandangan matanya tampak lemah.

"Aku mendengar suara," jawab Rin lambat. Len masih terdiam, membiarkan Rin untuk berbicara. Akan tetapi Rin tidak meneruskan jawabannya.

"Suara apa?"

"Suara Akita Nero, sang Bahamut," jawab Rin pelan, Len membulatkan matanya, tampak bingung.

"Aku mendengar suaranya yang kesakitan dan membutuhkan pertolonganku," tambah Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Len mengejar akan tetapi Rin hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti,"

Sesaat Len memperhatikan Rin, mencari celah kebohongan yang ada. Akan tetapi Len hanya dapat melihat kejujuran dari pancaran mata Rin, Len mendesahkan napas kecewa.

"Kau butuh istirahat," gumam Len dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Rin menahan kemeja Len, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai semua ini,"

Len memperhatikan Rin dengan cermat. Gadis itu berada dalam kondisi yang tidak prima.

"Pihak pemerintah pasti mengetahui hal ini," gumam Len.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu tahu langsung dari lisanmu," ujar Rin, sorot matanya penuh harap.

Len memandangi Rin sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi. Rin melepaskan pegangannya pada kemeja Len, membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela dan memanjat bingkai jendela.

"Lewat jendela?" gumam Rin, wajahnya memancarkan kebingungan.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan dikatakan orang rumah ini kalau melihat aku yang seorang laki-laki keluar dari kamar anak perempuan pada pukul 2 malam?!" ujar Len ketus, tetapi Rin dapat melihat wajah Len memerah hingga telinganya. Gadis itu sendiri juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini mulai memerah.

"Istirahatlah, besok banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," perintah Len sebelum menutup jendela kamar gadis itu.

Len melompat ke atap lantai dua, pemuda itu belum hendak tidur. Angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan anak rambutnya, bintang bersinar dengan indah.

"Sayang, malam ini tidak sedamai keadaannya," gumam Len. Matanya menelusuri langit malam yang kelam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin membuka matanya, seberkas sinar matahari menyelusup masuk melalui jendelanya. Saat ini belum pagi tetapi juga sudah bukan subuh hari, Rin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela. Rin membulatkan matanya, tidak terlihat sosok Len yang biasanya di subuh hari berlatih menggunakan kekuatannya. Rin tidak begitu mempedulikan, mungkin pemuda itu terlalu lelah saat menolongnya tadi malam.

Gadis itu mempersiapkan dirinya. Karena gedung kampus hancur saat serangan Bahamut, maka untuk sementara ini kuliah diliburkan selama satu semester. Rin menghembuskan napas, merasa kecewa karena kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menikmati masa kuliah selama satu semester.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik aku menikmati saat-saat hidupku yang sebentar lagi," pikir Rin sedih.

Rin segera bersiap-siap dan turun ke bawah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Hachih!"

Len terbangun berkat bersinnya sendiri. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya, matanya menyapu sekeliling. Ia tertidur di atap, pantas saja terasa dingin. Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Len memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia meloncat turun menuju atap lantai satu dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Pemuda itu membuka jendelanya dan meloncat masuk ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur.

Rasanya baru sesaat pemuda itu menutup matanya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Len-kun, sarapan pagi sudah siap!" teriak ibunya dari balik pintu.

Len menggeliat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya kusut dan penampilannya berantakan tetapi pemuda itu turun ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Len, kenapa tampangmu berantakan sekali?" itulah sapa pertama Kaito kepada putranya saat melihat penampilan Len. Mikuo, Meiko dan Rin memandangi penampilan Len yang berantakan.

"Hmm, tadi malam habis latihan jadinya beginilah penampilanku," ujar Len sambil mendudukkan dirnya. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu langsung meminum supnya. Melalui celah pandangannya, Len menatap Rin yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Akan tetapi obyek tatapannya tidak meyadari sama sekali dan terus menikmati sarapannya.

"Rin-chan memang manis sekali ya," bisik Meiko, Len hanya bisa tersedak gugup.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu arah dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Tangannya terjulur ke arah kenop pintu, sesaat gadis itu terdiam. Setelah menebalkan tekadnya, gadis itu akhirnya memutar kenop pintu dan akhirnya memasuki ruangan tersebut, ruangan perpustakaan. Rin mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, seakan mencari sesuatu. Tak lama pandangan matanya jatuh kearah meja dimana diatasnya terletak globe bumi.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri globe tersebut. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, memposisikan globe tersebut diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Rin menarik napas dalam, seakan bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya, tangannya secara perlahan memutar globe tersebut. Setelah beberapa memutar globe tersebut, kembali gadis itu memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi globe.

Rin berkonsentrasi menutup matanya, kekuatannya sebagai seorang High Summoner muncul, menyebabkan gadis itu diselimuti cahaya berwarna hijau dan ungu yang lembut. Rambut dan pakaian gadis itu bergerak seakan ditiup oleh angin yang lembut.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, kembali beberapa lidah api kecil muncul dari globe tersebut, menyebabkan Rin mundur karena kaget. Akan tetapi lidah api itu tidak bertahan lama. Sama dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak, lidah api itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan beberapa titik kecil hangus. Globe itu kini memiliki beberapa titik hangus baru yang menghiasi permukaanya.

Rin kembali mendekati globe tersebut, matanya serius memperhatikan beberapa titik hangus yang baru. Dalam hati, gadis itu menghitung jumlah titik tersebut.

"Empat puluh lagi, ya?" gumam Rin kecil.

Gadis itu menaikkan pandangannya. Meskipun matanya tampak seperti memandangi rak-rak yang penuh terisi dengan buku, sebenarnya gadis itu memandang jauh dari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan?" terdengar kembali gumaman kecil Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len dan Mikuo saling berhadapan, wajah mereka berdua menunjukkan rasa waspada dan serius. Kedua tangan mereka kosong, tak menggenggam senjata apapun. Angin bertiup dengan lembut menambah kesan tegang yang terjadi pada suasana tersebut. Kaito dan Meiko duduk memperhatikan mereka berdua, masing-masing sibuk memakan kue ataupun menyesap teh hangat. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apapun.

Sekejap terdengar bunyi besi beradu, Mikuo dan Len telah saling mengadu pedang mereka masing-masing. Len menyerang dengan satu pedangnya sementara Mikuo menahan serangan Len dengan _blade_ dua tangannya. Len tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membentuk pedang kedua di tangan kirinya dan kembali menyerang Mikuo.

Mikuo yang sudah menduga serangan tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjegal kaki pemuda tersebut. Len cukup waspada sehingga ia melompat kearah belakang, tidak termakan trik tipuan Mikuo, pria itu hanya berdecak kesal. Len menjaga jarak dari Mikuo, sesaat pemuda itu berkonsentrasi memunculkan berbagai macam pedang yang muncul dari udara kosong. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, pedang-pedang itu langsung terbang melesat menuju Mikuo. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pedang yang melesat, mungkin ratusan atau ribuan, entahlah. Tapi bagi Mikuo, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menghitung pedang-pedang tersebut.

Mikuo bergerak dengan gesit, tubuhnya menghindari semua pedang yang melesat tersebut, sesekali _blade_nya juga ikut bermain. Meskipun serangan pedang itu cukup hebat, tetapi belum nampak peluh yang mengalir dari tubuh Mikuo. Pria itu bahkan belum kehabisan napas.

Len menyeringai kecil sebelum berlari menyerang Mikuo. Mikuo memang _Knight_ yang hebat.

Pedang dan _blade_ milik mereka berdua kembali bertemu, menghasilkan bunyi dentang besi beradu dan percikan api sekejap. Tendangan dan sayatan berusaha disarangkan oleh masing-masing pihak. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk melukai dan melumpuhkan lawan mereka masing-masing meskipun mereka masih menghindari titik vital lawan.

Kaito dan Meiko masih menonton pertarungan yang terjadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka berdua akan menghentikan pertarungan tersebut. Kedua sosok itu masih dengan tenang memakan kue yang ada disertai menyeruput teh yang hangat. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi Meiko tampak khawatir dan cemas sedangkan Kaito hanya menunjukkan rasa tertarik.

"Ah, Rin-chan, ayo kemari,"

Meiko menyadari kehadiran Rin yang sedang melintas dan menarik tangan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk duduk bersamanya. Semula Rin tidak tertarik untuk menganggu suasana kekeluargaan tersebut, tetapi tak urung gadis itu penasaran dengan pertarungan yang terjadi. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat gerakan apapun karena pertarungan Len dan Mikuo memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat, meskipun begitu gadis itu sesaat dapat melihat sekelabat bayangan yang ada. Sesekali gadis itu juga dapat merasakan sabetan angin dan bunyi besi beradu.

Sekejap kemudian pertarungan terhenti. Sosok Len yang sedang jatuh berjongkok dengan lututnya menyangga tubuhnya dan Mikuo yang berdiri tegak sambil menenteng _blade _miliknyanya di bahu pria itu. Mikuo tampak baik-baik saja meskipun kini wajahnya nampak dipenuhi oleh peluh dan kotor karena beberapa serangan yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Len berlutut dengan kondisi wajah dipenuhi beberapa luka gores yang berdarah dan darah mengalir deras dari lengan dan dahinya.

"Lumayan juga," ujar Mikuo sambil memperhatikan keadaan Len yang babak belur.

Meiko terpekik sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan panik mengambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri putranya tersebut.

"Kau terlalu keras, dia putraku!" ujar Kaito.

"Kalau tidak dilatih serius dia tidak akan menjadi kuat," Mikuo berjalan menghampiri Kaito yang sedang duduk.

"Bukankah begitu, Rin-sama?" Mikuo menoleh pada Rin.

Gadis itu tersentak, ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan Len yang dipenuhi luka. Tetapi gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab Mikuo, perlahan gadis itu melantunkan untaian nada yang indah. Nada yang sama yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin semalam saat Len menghadapi Nero.

Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko dan Len memandang sesaat kepada Rin, melupakan kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan. Untaian nada yang indah itu terus dilagukan, tak lama muncullah berkas sinar yang lembut yang mengelilingi mereka. Seakan diperintah, sinar-sinar itu beterbangan dengan lambat menuju Len, menutupi luka-luka yang diderita oleh pemuda itu.

Mata Meiko terbelalak, wanita itu menjadi saksi bahwa semua luka-luka putranya tertutup dengan sempurna. Wanita itu seakan tidak percaya dengan keajaiban yang dilihatnya, dengan segera ia menarik Len, memaksa pemuda itu untuk memperlihatkan semua lukanya. Ajaib, semua luka yang diterima Len sembuh secara sempurna, tak ada satupun luka yang tersisa meskipun hanya luka gores.

Len tidak terlalu terkejut. Pemuda itu sudah mengetahui kemampuan penyembuhan Rin sejak semalam. Awalnya memang ia bereaksi seperti ibunya, tetapi kali ini pemuda itu tidak terlalu terkejut lagi. Pemuda itu justru merasa bingung, kenapa Rin yang awalnya bersikap amat sinis kepada dirinya tiba-tiba saja bersedia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya? Tetapi Len tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, setidaknya gadis itu telah menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Mikuo tersenyum mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin. Pria itu menutup matanya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia amat menikmati lagu tersebut. Bernostalgia dengan perasaan damai yang ada. Alam seakan ikut menikmati nyanyian merdu yang disenandungkan oleh Rin. Seakan angin berhembus dengan lembut dan matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Padahal saat itu adalah penghujung musim gugur, tetapi terasa bagaikan musim semi.

Para penghuni rumah itu sedang menikmati suasana yang damai itu, hingga-

BRAKK

"Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Mikuo!"

Semua penghuni rumah itu tersentak, terlalu terkejut dengan gangguan yang mendadak.

"Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Kamine Rin!"

Rin tersentak kaget, tak menyangka namanya juga akan dipanggil. Wajah gadis itu tampak ragu, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Gadis itu terdiam tetapi tidak mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Len. Gadis itu dapat merasakan Len meremas bahunya sedikit sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh gadis itu ke belakang Len. Pemuda itu berusaha menutupi sosok Rin dibalik tubuhnya.

Rin bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang menghampiri posisi mereka saat ini. Semakin terdengar keras suara itu, genggaman Len di pergelangan tangannya semakin mengeras. Rin menahan keinginannya untuk memekik kesakitan. Mata gadis itu terarah pada punggung tegap Len. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Dimana mereka berdua?"

"Anda pikir karena anda pemimpin pemerintahan dunia cabang Jepang anda bisa seenaknya?"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu! Dimana mereka? Dimana bocah sombong dan High Summoner itu berada?"

Len semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Rin. Pemuda itu juga semakin merapatkan tubuh Rin ke punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau! Bocah sombong! Jelaskan semuanya sekarang!" Pria itu menuding dengan kasar.

Len tampak tenang meskipun napasnya berat, tanda ia emosi.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu orang tua! Tidak perlu sombong dan sok berkuasa!" Mikuo angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, mantan Knight!"

"Tuan Pemimpin, jika anda sekali lagi memaki bangsa Knight, saya sebagai tetua bangsa Knight terpaksa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anda telah mengumumkan perang pada bangsa ksatria," Kaito angkat bicara.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat. Matanya kembali memandang Mikuo.

"Huh, kau beruntung. Aku tidak perlu bertindak tegas padamu,"

"Hoo, apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Cukup Mikuo," nada suara Kaito penuh dengan ketegasan.

Mikuo mendecih tidak puas sementara pria itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Len.

"Jadi?" pria itu menggantung ucapannya.

Len mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh anak muda. Aku ingin engkau menjelaskan semuanya!" perintah pria itu.

"Apa maksud anda? Saya bahkan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang anda ocehkan," ujar Len dengan masih berusaha tenang.

Pria itu menoleh sesaat ke arah anak buahnya. Salah satu pengawal pria itu mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Len dan Rin, di tangannya terdapat sebuah laptop yang telah terbuka. Pengawal itu mengarahkan laptop itu kepada Rin dan Len, memperlihatkan video yang sedang diputar.

Len dan Rin menatap layar laptop tersebut. Dahi keduanya mengernyit. Video yang diputar adalah video yang terjadi tadi malam, video pertarungan Len dengan Nero.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Anda tidak menonton video yang anda miliki? Rin diserang dan saya hanya berusaha melindunginya,"

"Bukan itu anak bodoh! Maksudku pemuda Bahamut ini-," ucapan pria itu terhenti. Mendadak pria itu merasa gugup dan ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Len mengangkat alisnya, merasa curiga. Perlahan Len melirik ke arah Mikuo. Mikuo juga memandang pria itu dengan penuh curiga.

"Pemuda Bahamut?" Mikuo mencoba mengambil alih.

Sungguh suatu fakta yang aneh bahwa pria tua ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang Akita Nero, penjelmaan Bahamut. Memang selama ini Mikuo dan Len menjelaskan kepada pria tua ini jika terjadi suatu kekacauan yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan gelap Bahamut, mereka berdua akan mengatakannya sebagai hasil perbuatan Bahamut. Tetapi baik Mikuo dan Len tidak pernah mengatakan pada pria tua ini bahwa Bahamut memiliki sosok manusia yang bernama Akita Nero.

"Mengapa anda tahu sosok pemuda ini?"

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tampak begitu kesal dan marah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu mantan ksatria. Aku adalah pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan!" ujar pria itu tegas.

Len dan Mikuo menatap pria tua itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Mereka berdua merasa yakin bahwa pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dengar orang tua! Kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai pemuda ini. Apapun yang kau ketahui tentang 'Pemuda Bahamut' ini berarti semua itu berhubungan dengan kami. Karena kami akan selalu melindungi Rin-sama dari serangan apapun. Karena itu, beritahu kami apa yang kau tahu!" tuntut Mikuo.

"Huh, haruskah aku mematuhi seseorang yang rendah sepertimu?" hina pria itu.

"Tuan pemimpin, kuingatkan sekali lagi. Pemilihan kata anda sangat menentukan apakah anda ingin terjadi perang atau tidak!" Kaito kembali menegur.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujar pria tua itu.

"Kau...,"

Mikuo mencengkram kerah pria itu dengan keras, menyebabkan pria itu terangkat sedikit dari permukaan tanah. Beberapa anak buahnya yang mengikuti pria itu langsung merogoh kedalam saku mereka, berusaha mengambil senjata yang mereka miliki. Tetapi pria itu memberi isyarat untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku. Asal kau tahu saja, pakaianku ini jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan harga rumah yang sedang kau tempati ini," bisik pria itu dengan nada angkuh.

Mikuo ingin sekali meninju pria tua sombong ini.

"Mikuo sudah cukup," Kaito menghentikan Mikuo.

Mikuo menoleh sesaat kepada Kaito sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali kepada pria tua itu. Knight itu masih belum puas dan rasanya ingin sekali mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah pria sombong ini. Perlahan Mikuo melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah pria itu. Ia mendecih sebal tanda tidak puas.

Pria itu merapikan penampilan dirinya akibat cengkeraman Mikuo sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada Len.

"Kehadiranku disini adalah untuk mempertanyakan kemampuan pemuda itu untuk melindungi High Summoner. Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu melindungi sang High Summoner?!" tuding pria itu.

Len memutar bola matanya.

"Anda berbicara berputar-putar. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan," ujar Len datar.

Pria itu kembali memandang anak buahnya yang memegang laptop. Anak buah itu mengangguk paham. Sesaat tangannya bergerak dengan lincah sebelum akhirnya kembali memperlihatkan sebuah video kepada Rin dan Len.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kalian tidak tahu tentang ini," terselip nada senang pada suara pria itu.

Len mendecih. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah pria tua itu hingga hidungnya patah dan berdarah.

"Ini adalah video kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu pada fasilitas laboratorium milik pemerintah dunia. Terdapat 150 laboratorium tetapi hanya video bukti ini saja yang kami miliki," ujar pria tua itu.

Len menonton video itu. Ia dapat merasakan Rin menempel dekat dengan punggungnya.

Video memperlihatkan suasana yang tenang. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah ledakan besar api yang membakar kompleks labotarorium. Sampai saat ini Len belum melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Matikan disini!" perintah pria tua itu yang langsung dipatuhi oleh anak buahnya.

"Kau lihat bayangan ini?" tunjuknya pada sebuah titik bayangan hitam yang menipis. Len harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat gambar tersebut.

Len dapat merasakan Rin terpekik kecil.

"Perbesar gambar itu!"

Pria tua itu tampak menikmati momen-momen yang penuh dengan kebingungan ini. Anak buah itu masih saja memasang wajah yang datar. Tangannya dengan lincah mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada video itu. Setelah selesai, anak buah itu kembali memperlihatkan layar laptop itu kepada Rin dan Len.

Len membulatkan matanya, tampak tidak percaya. Rin hanya diam, wajahnya datar. Len melirik Mikuo, mencoba meminta bantuan dalam diam. Mikuo kemudian menghampiri laptop tersebut dan nampak terkejut. Wajahnya bingung dan tak mampu berkata apapun. Meiko dan Kaito yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kemudian menghampiri laptop tersebut. Kaito kaget sementara Meiko memekik kecil, mereka berdua tidak percaya tetapi video itu telah membuktikan semuanya.

Dalam video itu, terlihat sesosok berjubah hitam. Meskipun begitu, tudungnya tidak mampu menutupi secara sempurna helaian rambut berwana _blonde_ cerah dan bola mata indahnya yang berwarna _Sapphire_.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu adalah Kamine Rin yang dikelilingi api besar yang dashyat.

"Jadi, apa kata kalian, eh?" tantang pria tua itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N: **_Review please..._


	8. BERPISAH

**A/N: **_Terima kasih kepada reader (baik silent maupun non silent) yang telah membaca fic saya. Tak perlu berpanjang lebar, silahkan menikmati chapter terbaru. Silahkan mereview untuk membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk menyelsaikan fic ini. _

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Mereka milik provider mereka masing-masing._

**Warning: **_Mungkin agak lebay dan alay dan menyedihkan? Siapa yang tahu, tapi anda bisa menilai._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**BERPISAH**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa kata kalian, eh?" tantang pria tua itu.

Len dan Mikuo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mata mereka masih menatap wajah yang terlihat di layar laptop tersebut.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu adalah Kamine Rin, sang High Summoner. Video itu menunjukkan saat-saat gedung fasilitas itu terbakar. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Kamine Rin. Len dan Mikuo perlahan memandang Rin. Akan tetapi gadis itu hanya menatap datar layar laptop yang menampilkan wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa? Kalau begitu aku bisa simpulkan kalau kalian tidak bisa menjaga High Summoner dengan baik," ujar pria tua itu dengan bangga. Nada suaranya terasa menang.

"Rin... apa maksudnya?"

"Tolong jelaskan kepada kami, Rin-sama,"

Len, Mikuo, Kaito dan Meiko hanya mampu menatap Rin, menunggu gadis itu menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Akan tetapi gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Jawab aku Rin! Kenapa kau yang seharusnya ada di rumah ini ada di lab itu? Kau tidak membakar semua lab itu bukan?!" Len mengguncangkan bahu Rin.

Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan yang tajam. Gadis itu menepis kedua tangan Len dari bahunya.

"Benar! Itu adalah aku! Akulah yang membakar semua laboratorium itu," tegas Rin. Nada suaranya menantang, pandangan matanya tertuju kesemua arah.

"Kenapa...? Bagaimana...?" Len masih belum mampu menerima kebenaran tersebut.

Rin mendengus, nampak geli dengan pertanyaan Len.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Rin terdengar geli.

"Karena semua orang yang ada di laboratorium itu memang pantas untuk mati. Karena itulah aku membunuh mereka semua," jelas Rin.

Len merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Pemuda itu menahan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana...?" tanyanya lagi masih sambil menahan amarah.

Rin lagi-lagi mendengus geli. Merasa lucu dengan semua pertanyaan Len.

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja seperti ini,"

Rin melepaskan energinya, cahaya berwarna hijau dan ungu terang terlihat dengan jelas dari tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba terasa angin yang sangat kencang dan tekanan yang sangat berat, menyebabkan semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Rin langsung tiarap. Tidak ada yang mampu menahan tekanan yang sangat berat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian tekanan berat itu menghilang. Semua orang yang ada disana kembali bangkit dengan perasaan was was.

_Kring Kring_

Nada suara telepon. Semua orang saling memandang. Saling bertanya, siapa kira-kira yang menelepon saat suasana sedang memanas.

Tak lama kemudian pria pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang ia miliki.

"Aku sedang sibuk-,"

Kata-kata pria itu terhenti. Sesaat ia serius mendengarkan kabar yang disampaikan oleh pihak seberang sana. Pria tua itu membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memandang Rin. Pria itu gugup sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab sekedarnya dan menutup teleponnya.

Rin mendengus. Senyum yang kejam terhias di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Katakan, apa yang disampaikan oleh teman-temanmu lewat kabar telepon tadi," tantang Rin.

Pria tua itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, tampak takut. Semua mata tertuju padanya, menunggu kabar yang akan disampaikan.

"Laboratorium... sisa 40 laboratorium baru saja dihancurkan... 190 laboratorium milik pemerintah dunia sudah hancur semua. Tidak ada yang tersisa," ujarnya gugup, tampak takut terhadap Rin.

Semua yang ada disana kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada Rin.

"Benar... aku baru saja menghancurkan sisa 40 laboratorium itu di depan kalian semua," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kekuatan yang hebat, bukan? Dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan," jelas Rin. Nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Len, pandangan mata yang merendahkan.

PLAKKK

Rin dapat merasakan pipinya perih, untuk sesaat gadis itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Tak lama gadis itu kembali memandang Len, matanya menatap dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau bukanlah High Summoner. Kau hanyalah monster. Monster dengan kemampuan untuk membunuh secara keji. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan Bahamut!"

Rin tertawa keras.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku adalah keturunan bangsa dewa. Kami adalah bangsa yang bengis dan kejam. Membunuh manusia adalah permainan yang amat mudah bagi kami,"

"Kau...,"

Saat Len hendak mengangkat tangannya Kaito menahan pergelangan tangan Len. Menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak menumpahkan amarahnya.

"Cukup Len," timpal Kaito.

"Tapi... ayah juga dengar kan?"

"Aku bilang cukup,"

Len tidak lagi berkata-kata. Tetapi pemuda itu mengeraskan kepalan tangannya, merasa tidak puas.

"Rin-sama, katakan pada saya bahwa semua yang anda katakan itu tidak benar," Mikuo akhirnya angkat suara.

"Rin-chan...," gumam Meiko tidak percaya.

Rin memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Perlukah aku ulangi lagi? Akulah yang membunuh semua manusia bodoh itu dan membakar semua laboratorium itu. Bukankah video itu telah menjelaskan semuanya? Bukankah telepon tadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"

Kaito, Meiko dan Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kamine Rin, mulai saat ini dengan terpaksa anda harus kami tahan atas perbuatan menghancurkan fasilitas pemerintah dunia dan membunuh semua orang," pria itu mulai menyela.

Rin kembali tertawa keras.

"Membunuh? Dibandingkan denganku bukankah kalian juga telah banyak membunuh orang? Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai penelitian kalian di laboratorium itu?" ujar Rin dengan lantang.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar tawa Rin yang keras. Gadis itu merasa geli dengan semua argumen yang dilontarkan.

"Tapi, jika kau memang menginginkan aku untuk ikut denganmu, aku akan ikut,"

Rin berjalan menghampiri pria itu, menatapnya dengan tajam. Pria itu tampak gugup sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka jalan kepada Rin dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mendampingi Rin menuju kendaraan yang ada. Para pengawal itu hendak memegang bahu Rin tetapi Rin langsung menepis tangan mereka.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ujarnya dingin.

"Tunggu dulu! Kamine Rin!" Len kembali memanggil Rin. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tidak memandang Len.

"Apa kau tidak merasa berdosa telah membunuh mereka semua?"

"Mereka... pantas untuk mati,"

Len kembali mengeraskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau monster! Kau bukanlah High Summoner! Kau tidak pantas menjadi High Summoner!" maki Len.

Rin kembali tertawa keras.

"Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan? Kau memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang Knight. Karena kau hanyalah... seorang Knight pecundang," Rin menekankan pada kata pecundang.

"Kau!" Len berusaha menahan emosinya, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar.

Rin kembali tertawa keras dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Keluar dari rumah itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Tak ada seorang pun yang sadar. Kamine Rin pun berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar. Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata _sapphire_nya yang indah.

Air mata itu meluncur dengan cepat. Keluar dari manik matanya yang indah, meluncur dari pipinya yang memerah sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Tak ada yang menyadari setitik air mata itu. Itulah harapan Rin.

Tetapi sayang sekali. Meiko menyadari setitik air mata itu.

Setitik air mata itu, telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Meiko.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin sedang ada di dalam mobil, disebelahnya duduk pria pemimpin cabang Jepang. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, pandangan matanya terarah pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Baiklah Rin-sama, sekarang anda berada dalam tanggung jawab kami Pemerintah Dunia. Kami berharap anda sudi untuk bekerja sama-,"

"Jika yang anda maksudkan adalah pihak anda menginginkan kekuatan saya untuk kepentingan anda maka lupakan saja," tolak Rin dengan dingin.

"High Summoner, jika anda tidak bekerja sama-,"

Pria itu tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pria itu memegang lehernya, seperti kesulitan untuk bernapas. Mobil yang mereka naiki mendadak berhenti. Supir maupun pengawal yang duduk di bangku depan menoleh, mereka hendak meraih senjata mereka di balik kantung jas mereka. Tetapi sia-sia, mereka tidak mampu bergerak seakan ditahan oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat. Tubuh Rin mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau dan ungu.

"Jangan pernah memerintahkanku untuk mematuhi kalian. Aku paling benci itu," ujar Rin dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh kalian saat ini," ujar Rin lambat-lambat. Pria pemimpin cabang beserta anak buahnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekuatan Rin.

"Aku tidak seperti High Summoner yang sebelumnya. Mungkin Miku-neesama memang lembut kepada kalian. Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian," gumam Rin dengan aura yang menakutkan.

Pria pemimpin cabang beserta anak buahnya mulai pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Tiba-tiba saja mereka mampu menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Pria pemimpin cabang itu terengah-engah, berusaha bernapas dengan baik.

"Dasar orang bodoh," Rin kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela. Meneruskan pikirannya yang terganggu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Sial... sial... sial...,"

"Sudahlah Len, percuma kau terus memaki," tegur Mikuo.

"Aku tahu kalau gadis itu selalu sinis padaku. Tapi tak kusangka dia bisa sekejam itu!" rutuk Len.

"Hentikan Len!" Kaito angkat suara.

Len menoleh kepada ayahnya.

"Pikiranmu kacau saat ini. Pergi dan tenangkan dirimu!" perintah Kaito.

Len ingin protes tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendecih sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Kaito, Meiko dan Mikuo memandangi kepergian Len. Setelah Len pergi, mereka bertiga masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku," gumam Mikuo setelah suasana hening dalam waktu lama.

"Maksudmu mengenai pemimpin cabang Jepang ini yang mengetahui identitas 'Pemuda Bahamut' itu?" timpal Kaito.

Mikuo mengangguk.

"Kaito, bisakah-,"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menggerakkan seluruh bangsa Ksatria yang ada di dunia ini untuk menyelidiki hal itu,"

"Heh, kau memang selalu bertindak cepat," puji Mikuo. Kaito hanya tersenyum bangga.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Apakah kalian percaya bahwa High Summoner yang menghancurkan semua laboratorium itu?" Kaito menggumam rendah.

"Entahlah, tapi video itu telah menjelaskan semuanya," jawab Mikuo.

"Aku juga sudah memerintahkan bangsa kita untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi aku tidak berharap banyak, mengingat video itu hanya satu-satunya bukti yang ada," timpal Mikuo.

"Tapi tolong selidiki, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan informasi yang penting,"

"Tenang saja, sedang diusahakan,"

"Menurutku, Rin-chan tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu,"

Kaito dan Mikuo menoleh kepada Meiko yang selama ini hanya terdiam.

"Hmm, kenapa kau begitu yakin, Meiko-chan?" tanya Mikuo.

Sesaat Meiko terlihat ragu-ragu. Mikuo dan Kaito menunggu jawaban Meiko dengan sabar.

"Aku melihat... Rin-chan menangis saat mengatakannya," ujar Meiko mantap.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu saat ini sedang duduk bersila di atap rumahnya, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Angin dingin berhembus kencang, memainkan anak-anak rambut pemuda itu. Langit senja kali ini berwarna jingga kemerahan.

'Warna yang mengerikan,' pikir Len, mengingatkan pemuda itu akan warna darah.

Len kembali menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha meredam amarah akibat kejadian tadi siang. Angin yang berhembus membantunya menjernihkan pikiran meskipun hanya sedikit. Mata _sapphire_nya beredar, menikmati pemandangan berupa atap rumah. Yah, setidaknya pemandangan atap rumah juga sudah cukup menenangkan hatinya.

Len kembali berusaha memikirkan semua kejadian dengan perlahan dan tenang, sesekali ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. Semakin dipikirkan, semua kejadian siang tadi sangat aneh. Bermula dari pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang yang mengetahui keberadaan pemuda Bahamut yang bernama Akita Nero, hingga alasan mengapa Rin menghancurkan semua fasilitas laboratorium itu.

"_Membunuh? Dibandingkan denganku bukankah kalian juga telah banyak membunuh orang? Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai penelitian kalian di laboratorium itu?"_

Len kembali mengingat ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Rin, seakan gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai semua laboratorium tersebut. Selain itu, Len juga merasa penasaran. Jika gadis itu memang menghancurkan semua fasilitas laboratorium milik pemerintahan dunia, mengapa gadis itu langsung menyerahkan diri setelah semua fakta diketahui?

Len tersentak kaget. Fakta, itulah yang menerangi pikiran pemuda itu. Fakta apa yang tersembunyi dari semua aksi penghancuran laboratorium tersebut oleh Rin? Jika gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu mengapa gadis itu lebih memilih menyerahkan diri dibandingkan membeberkan semua fakta itu kepada semua orang? Jika Rin memang tidak mempercayai dirinya yang dianggap gadis itu sangat tidak berkompeten sebagai seorang Knight, bukankah gadis itu bisa memberitahu semua yang ia ketahui kepada Mikuo atau kepada orang tuanya?

Semakin Len berpikir terhadap semua kemungkinan, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam benaknya hingga pemuda itu mencapai suatu kesimpulan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Kamine Rin, sang High Summoner. Kehidupan gadis itu dipenuhi dengan misteri. Kabut gelap yang menyelimuti gadis itu terlalu tebal sehingga tak mampu disingkap oleh Len. Jikalau Len mampu menyingkap kabut misteri itu, Rin telah menyiapkan jalur yang berliku bagaikan labirin agar tak seorangpun memahami dirinya.

Len memandang angkasa yang semakin menggelap, mengingat awal mula pertemuannya dengan Rin. Awal pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan, pertemuan dan interaksi mereka lebih didominasi oleh pertengkaran dan caci maki. Bahkan Len teringat bagaimana kawan-kawan satu jurusan mereka menggodanya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan saling mencintai.

Len mendengus pelan, sungguh konyol. Mana mungkin ia akan mencintai gadis yang ucapannya kejam seperti Rin?

"_Satu peraturan yang harus kau ketahui, Len. Pihak yang dilindungi dan pihak yang melindungi tidak boleh bersatu,"_

.

.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai kau, Kamine Rin,"_

"_Bagus kalau begitu,"_

.

.

"___Pihak yang dilindungi dan pihak yang melindungi tidak boleh bersatu,_"

.

.

Len mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran dengan kenangan yang pemuda itu ingat. Saat itu kawannya menggodanya dan Len secara spontan menjawab seperti itu. Saat Rin kembali menantangnya Len kembali menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Rin. Akan tetapi gadis itu hanya bereaksi datar, jika diingat-ingat seakan gadis itu merasa lega bahwa ia tidak akan mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

"_Jika engkau tidak mau mengalami penderitaan, jangan pernah jatuh cinta kepada High Summoner,"_

Len kembali menatap matahari senja yang berwarna merah, hampir tenggelam sempurna. Benaknya berpikir keras. Apakah Rin mengetahui peraturan itu?

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Rin meringkuk di tempat tidur. Suasana ruangan tempat gadis itu dikurung saat ini sangat berbeda dengan suasana hangat rumah keluarga Kagamine. Tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada kasih sayang. Padahal gadis itu baru saja menikmati suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan di rumah itu. Akan tetapi semua itu sudah direbut darinya, kembali ia menikmati suasana dingin, sepi dan kesendirian. Semua agen pemerintah dunia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut dan waspada.

Rin menegakkan tubuhnya, mendudukkan diri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. Bulan bersinar dengan pucat. Sesekali awan berwarna abu menutupi wajah rembulan, menahan sinarnya sehingga bumi menjadi gelap gulita.

Brakk.

Pintu ruangan dimana Rin dikurung terbuka, akan tetapi Rin tidak menoleh. Gadis itu masih setia menatap rembulan berwarna pucat.

"High Summoner Rin, sekali lagi-,"

"Percuma saja," Rin memotong ucapan pihak pemerintah dunia yang entah siapa.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian memanfaatkan kekuatanku," lanjut Rin.

"High Summoner, jika anda terus bersikap seperti ini-,"

Sebelum pihak pemerintah dunia itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rin mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengusir petugas pemerintah dunia tersebut dari kamarnya. Pihak pemerintah dunia itu terpental keluar dari kamar Rin. Pintu ruangan tersebut juga langsung menjeblak tertutup dengan suara yang keras. Rin mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menutup dan menyegel pintu tersebut, mencegah siapapun memasuki ruangannya. Suara gedoran dan dobrakan terdengar keras dari pintu itu. Suasana juga semakin ricuh, tampaknya pemerintah dunia berusaha memasuki ruangan tempat gadis itu dikurung dengan paksa.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia katupkan di telinganya. Gadis itu tidak ingin mendengar semua keributan itu. Sejak Rin tiba di salah satu gedung milik pemerintah dunia, gadis itu terus dipaksa untuk menyerahkan dirinya dan membiarkan pihak pemerintah memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Gadis itu sudah lelah dengan semua tekanan yang ia terima.

Rin kembali menidurkan dirinya, meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Air mata mengalir dari mata _sapphire_nya yang indah. Ia tertawa terpaksa. Apa yang sudah terjadi maka terjadilah. Bukankah semua kejadian ini adalah akibat dari pilihan gadis itu juga? Bukankah terungkapnya identitasnya sebagai High Summoner adalah pilihan gadis itu juga?

Rin kembali merenungi semua kejadian dalam hidupnya. Jika saja gadis itu lebih memilih untuk hidup damai dan tidak menonjolkan kekuatannya sebagai High Summoner, tentu sampai saat ini Rin masih hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui identitas dirinya. Masyarakat dunia baru akan tahu bahwa dirinya adalah High Summoner ketika waktu penyegelan Bahamut telah tiba.

Akan tetapi, tidak. Rin membuang pilihan hidup damai yang dapat ia miliki dan lebih memilih mengejar sosok seorang Kagamine Len.

Ya, Rin memilih untuk mengejar Kagamine Len.

Saat pertama kali Rin merasakan koneksi hatinya dengan Len, Rin berusaha membatasi koneksi itu sehingga Len tidak mengetahui lokasi keberadaannya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, Rin juga merasa penasaran, siapakah sosok pemuda yang mengemban tanggung jawab untuk melindunginya hingga akhir hayat gadis itu?

Rin mengerahkan kekuatannya, berusaha melihat seperti apa sosok Knightnya. Seseorang yang akan melindunginya hingga akhir hayat gadis itu. Seseorang yang akan membantunya menjalani kehidupan yang tenang sebagai manusia biasa. Saat melihat sosok Len, Rin hampir kehilangan niatnya untuk hidup damai. Gadis itu hampir saja memperkenalkan identitasnya kepada Len.

Tetapi melihat Len yang hidup dengan tenang dan damai, tanpa beban apapun kecuali beban seorang Knight, Rin mengurungkan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis itu tidak ingin menyeret Len kedalam kehidupan Rin yang rumit dan tidak pasti. Keluarga yang hangat, sahabat yang baik dan kehidupan yang tenang. Rin tidak ingin mengambil semua kebahagiaan itu dari Len. Karena itulah Rin kembali menarik diri, memperhatikan sosok Len dari jauh, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan pemuda itu meskipun Rin sangat kesepian.

Akan tetapi Rin tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Sesekali gadis itu mencoba mengamati Len dari dekat. Berpura-pura sebagai sosok yang berpapasan jalan, agar Rin dapat memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dari dekat.

Belum lagi media yang selalu memberitakan keberadaan Len sebagai seorang Knight, mempermudah akses bagi gadis itu untuk mengamati sosok seorang Kagamine Len. Perlahan tetapi pasti, gadis itu mulai mencintai Kagamine Len, Knightnya. Rin tidak peduli jika perasaan cinta ini adalah salah, jika perasaan cinta ini telah melanggar aturan.

Tidak puas dengan itu saja, Rin secara nekat berusaha masuk kuliah dan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan pilihan Len. Gadis itu ingin mengamati Len lebih dekat lagi, mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan luka yang telah tertoreh dalam lubuk hatinya. Rin tidak peduli meskipun ia harus terluka begitu dalam. Meskipun Len akan membencinya suatu saat nanti, tetapi Rin ingin dirinya menjadi bagian kenangan dalam ingatan Len. Menjadi bagian dalam kenangan Len, bahwa Kamine Rin pernah ada dalam kehidupan pemuda itu meskipun hanya sebentar.

Gadis itu mengidahkan larangan dan aturan yang paling utama dalam kehidupannya sebagai High Summoner. Seorang High Summoner dilarang mencintai, baik pria lain maupun Knightnya. Karena, jika High Summoner telah mencintai seorang pria, maka hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa.

Akan tetapi apa peduli Rin? Gadis itu hanya akan hidup hingga usianya berumur 20 tahun, waktu yang singkat. Bagi Rin, lebih baik ia melanggar peraturan itu daripada ia hidup tanpa pernah mengetahui seperti apa perasaan cinta. Setidaknya, perasaan cinta yang tak terbalas bagi dirinya akan terbawa hingga ajal menjemput gadis itu.

Dan sialnya, ternyata gadis itu mencintai Kagamine Len, Knightnya.

Rin tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas. Karena bagi para bangsa ksatria yang terpilih untuk melindungi para High Summoner juga terdapat sebuah aturan. Aturan yang melarang seorang Knight mencintai High Summoner yang dilindunginya.

Karena itulah, Rin berusaha bersikap sinis dan kejam kepada Len. Gadis itu ingin melindungi hati Len, agar pemuda itu tidak perlu merasakan cinta pada dirinya.

Lagipula apa yang bisa Rin berikan kepada Len?

Gadis itu akan mati sebentar lagi. Jika Len mencintainya maka saat gadis itu meninggal hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa di hati pemuda itu. Tak ada yang bisa diberikan Rin kepada Len selain rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Karena itulah, lebih baik Rin yang merasakan semua sakit itu. Ia tidak ingin pemuda yang Rin cintai juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Rin meraba pipinya yang ditampar oleh Len. Tak ada lagi memar, tak ada lagi rasa perih panas, tetapi hati Rin masih merasa sakit setiap mengingat tamparan yang telah diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Rin masih mengingat caci maki yang diteriakkan oleh Len. Gadis itu berusaha tidak memikirkan semua itu. Rin paham, Len hanya merasa terkejut dan mungkin terkhianati?

Rin menghela napasnya. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa lelah. Gadis itu dapat merasakan rasa kantuk yang mendera hebat.

"Mungkin, tidur akan lebih baik untukku," gumam Rin pelan.

Gadis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit ruangannya. Tak ada lagi suasana ribut dari luar. Mungkin mereka semua sudah menyerah.

"Selamat tinggal... Len," gumam Rin.

Perlahan gadis itu menutup matanya. Sekarang, Kamine Rin telah tertidur.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len tersentak. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya sesaat seakan dialiri letupan listrik tegangan kecil. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghilang, ada sesuatu yang terputus dari dirinya. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_. Len menengadahkan tangannya, memperhatikan air matanya yang terjatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Len... kenapa tiba-tiba...?" Meiko memperhatikan Len dengan cemas.

Len terdiam, matanya memperhatikan ibunya yang cemas tersebut. Tetapi Len juga tidak paham, mengapa tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir tiada henti.

"Aku tidak tahu... kenapa aku menangis? Rasanya... ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menghilang dari diriku," jawab Len terbata.

"Apa maksudmu-,"

"Len, apa kau masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Rin-sama?" Mikuo memotong pertanyaan Kaito.

Len menatap Mikuo dengan heran tetapi akhirnya pemuda itu menutup matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi. Cukup lama Len menutup matanya, saat pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya sorot matanya dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Perasaan ini begitu berbeda. Berbeda pada saat awal, meskipun Rin membatasi koneksi hati kami berdua, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Rin meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana posisinya," gumam Len.

"Lalu sekarang? Apa yang kau rasakan?" kejar Mikuo.

Len merasa ragu-ragu dan bingung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Mikuo mengguncang bahu Len, memaksa pemuda itu menjawab.

"Seakan...," Len merasa ragu.

"Apa? Apa yang kau rasakan?!" desak Mikuo.

"Seakan... Rin... sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini...,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes, begitulah. Review?_**  
**


	9. DIA YANG KUCINTA

**A/N:** _Sudah lama ya... apa masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutan fic saya ini? Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Silahkan dibaca dan berikan review anda._

**Disclaimer:** _VOCALOID bukan punya saya, tapi milik pengembang mereka masing-masing._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

"_Seakan... Rin... sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini...,"_

**.**

**.**

**Dia Yang Kucinta**

**.**

**.**

Mikuo melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Len. Knight senior itu hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya tampak gelisah sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan, memanggil Kaito. Len berlari mengejar Mikuo.

"Mikuo-sama, apa maksudnya ini? Apa anda tahu sesuatu?"

Tetapi Mikuo mengabaikan pertanyaan Len. Pria baya itu tampak berbicara serius dengan Kaito. Kaito juga menampakkan wajah bingung, tetapi melihat wajah Miko yang serius dan cemas, pria biru itu hanya mampu menggangguk pelan. Len dan Meiko menghampiri kedua pria tersebut.

"Mikuo-sama, ada apa? Apa anda tahu sesuatu?"

Mikuo hanya menatap Len dengan pandangan yang tidak pasti. Tak lama hembusan napas terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak," gumamnya.

"Apakah itu berkaitan dengan Rin-chan?" gumam Meiko.

"Aku tidak pasti. Hanya saja, terputusnya hubungan hati antara Len dan Rin-sama bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Aku harap kita dapat segera menemukan keberadaan Rin-sama dan membawanya pulang kembali bersama kita,"

Sesaat ekspresi wajah Len berubah.

"Dan kita harus membawanya kembali pulang, Len. Tak peduli kau membenci gadis itu atau Rin-sama yang telah melakukan pembakaran laboratorium fasilitas dunia. Semua itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Rin-sama adalah High Summoner,"

Semua mata memandang pada Len. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda menyerah.

"Aku serius Len,"

"Baiklah, baiklah," gumam Len menyerah. Mikuo masih memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara serius dengan Kaito.

"Aku istirahat dulu,"pamit pemuda itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sedang duduk di puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit Tokyo, Akita Nero. Angin dingin yang kencang memainkan anak rambutnya. Sesaat ekspresi wajahnya menegang sebelum akhirnya seringai licik tampak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Heh, melemahkan kekuatanmu? Apakah itu berarti engkau membolehkanku untuk membunuhmu?" seringainya pelan.

Pemuda itu menaikkan wajahnya, memandang langit yang diterangi oleh cahaya kota.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulih sepenuhnya," bisik pemuda itu bersemangat.

"Jadi, dimana kau sekarang gadis manis?"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len melangkah bermaksud menuju kamarnya. Saat pemuda itu telah menyentuh kenoop pintu kamarnya, sesaat gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Mata pemuda itu menatap pintu kamar yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Kamar itu adalah kamar yang sementara ini ditempati oleh Rin. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak datar. Sesaat ia kembali teringat renungannya saat senja. Sebuah fakta bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Rin.

Setelah terdiam dan ragu-ragu barang sejenak, Len melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu kamar Rin secara perlahan. Tak banyak yang berubah saat pemuda itu terakhir kalinya memasuki kamar ini saat ia membawa Rin yang pingsan karena diserang oleh Nero. Kamar ini sangat rapi, khas kamar anak perempuan. Tidak banyak hiasan yang ada di kamar tersebut. Hanya ada perabotan standar dan buku serta alat tulis yang berjejer. Mungkin juga karena Rin pindah ke rumahnya untuk dilindungi makanya gadis itu tidak membawa banyak barang.

Len melihat-lihat buku yang berderet dan berjejer rapi di rak buku, memandangi judul yang tertera dengan rapi. Tak ada yang aneh dari buku-buku tersebut, hanya menandakan bahwa Rin gemar membaca buku bertopik sejarah dan fantasi. Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajar Rin, hanya ada seperangkat laptop yang terlipat rapi disertai buku dan alat tulis yang berjejer. Len memandang laptop milik gadis itu dengan penuh minat, sebuah laptop berwarna kuning cerah. Sesaat Len ragu-ragu, tetapi pemuda itu akhirnya menghidupkan laptop tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, laptop tersebut menampilkan layar yang meminta untuk memasukkan password. Ragu-ragu Len mengetikkan 'Kamine Rin' tetapi laptop itu menolak password tersebut. Len mengarahkan kursor laptopnya menuju bantuan untuk mengingat password. Saat mengarahkan kursornya, tampillah dua kata yang membantu password, _'Dia Yang Kucinta'_.

Len mengangkat alisnya, memandang bingung kata bantu password tersebut. _Dia Yang Kucinta?_ Apa maksudnya? Apakah selama ini Rin telah mencintai seseorang?

Len memandang layar laptop tersebut. Wajar saja jika Len tidak mengetahuinya. Len memang belum lama mengenal Rin. Lagipula disetiap interaksi mereka berdua, mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Wajar jika Len tidak terlalu mengenal dan mengetahui kehidupan Rin.

Pemuda itu masih serius memandang layar laptop tersebut, mencoba menerka password yang benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Len?"

Len menolehkan kepalanya, memandang sumber suara. Meiko, ibunya telah berdiri di ambang pintu, menyalakan lampu kamar Rin. Wanita keibuan itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat laptop Rin yang menyala di hadapan Len, tetapi wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Len tampak gugup dan salah tingkah, Meiko hanya menunggu jawaban dari Len.

"Eh, aku...,"

Meiko memasuki kamar Rin. Wajahnya melembut dan senyum keibuan terpasang di bibirnya.

"Seorang wanita memiliki banyak rahasia di kamarnya. Karena itu, sangat tidak sopan jika orang lain, terutama seorang pria memasuki kamar seorang gadis tanpa seizin gadis itu,"

Meiko meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Len sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menutup layar laptop milik Rin.

"Apakah kau masih membenci Rin-chan?" Meiko memeluk anaknya dari belakang. Len tampak rileks dengan pelukan itu, tetapi ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Meiko.

"Rin-chan, dia hanya merasa kesepian," gumam Meiko seakan tanpa interupsi. Len hanya terdiam, membiarkan ibunya terus berbicara.

"Aku rasa, meskipun Rin-chan telah melakukan hal yang buruk dan menjelekkan dirimu, sebenarnya gadis itu sangat peduli padamu,"

Len mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

Meiko menatap bola mata Len yang berwarna _sapphire_ indah.

"Setiap Rin-chan memandangmu, Ibu bisa melihat bahwa tatapan mata gadis itu padamu sangat lembut," gumamnya pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Len membuang pandangannya. Meiko hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau harus tahu Len. Saat seorang gadis memandang seorang pria dengan lembut, itu berarti gadis itu peduli pada pemuda itu atau...," Meiko menggantung ucapannya.

"Atau...?" kejar Len.

"Atau... gadis itu mencintaimu," Meiko menyentuh hidung Len dengan sentuhan yang lembut.

Awalnya wajah Len tampak biasa, tetapi semakin lama wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah. Meiko hanya bisa tertawa pelan menyaksikan perubahan warna pada wajah Len.

"Ayo keluar. Kita harus menghargai _privacy_ Rin," Meiko memeluk Len dan membawa pemuda itu keluar.

Len memandang laptop Rin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya memandang Meiko. Meiko memandang Len dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum keibuan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Seorang pria baya berambut putih berjalan menyusuri lorong. Langkahnya bergaung sementara wajahnya tampak gusar. Dialah sang pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang.

"Tuan akhirnya anda datang. Kami tidak-,"

"DIAM" raung pria baya itu. Semua aktifitas terhenti. Semua orang yang ada disana berhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing, menatap individu mana yang sial menerima kemarahan sang pemimpin.

"Semua kembali bekerja!" raungnya. Tak lama kemudian semua orang yang ada di lokasi tersebut langsung sibuk pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menguping pembicaraan.

"Apa saja kerja kalian, hah? Kenapa gadis itu bisa dalam keadaan seperti itu?" raung pemimpin itu pada anak buah yang menyambutnya.

"Kami mohon maaf. Awalnya gadis summoner itu hanya ingin sendiri, saat kami keluar ruangan gadis itu mengunci ruangan dengan kekuatannya. Saat kami memaksa memasuki kamar ternyata gadis itu sudah berada dalam kondisi koma,"

"Cih, apa kalian sudah memanggil dokter?"

"Dokter sudah memeriksa gadis summoner, tetapi bahkan dokter sendiri tidak tahu kapan gadis itu akan terbangun,"

"Sial!" rutuk sang pemimpin sambil memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya.

"Bangunkan gadis itu dengan segala cara, suruh dokter untuk melakukan apapun! Aku tak mau tahu caranya yang penting gadis itu bangun!"

"Akan kami coba, tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak terbangun dengan cara apapun?" gumam bawahan itu dengan tidak pasti.

"Lakukan cara apapun! Aku tak ingin gadis summoner itu kembali pada bangsa Ksatria!"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam telah larut, suasana juga mulai sepi. Tentu saja, saat ini adalah tengah malam. Saat dimana para insan manusia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akan tetapi, seseorang mengendap-endap memasuki suatu ruangan. Langkahnya sangat pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sosok itu membuka pintu, memasuki kamar dan langsung menutup pintu tersebut tanpa bersuara. Langkahnya pelan tetapi cepat. Sosok itu menyentuh laptop yang terlipat rapi di meja belajar. Tanpa bersuara, sosok itu langsung membuka laptop tersebut dan meyalakannya.

Laptop tersebut bersinar cerah, menerangi sosok gelap tersebut, Kagamine Len. Pandangan pemuda itu serius menatap layar laptop, hingga akhirnya layar meminta password pembuka. Sesaat Len merasa ingung, jarinya perlahan mengetikkan kalimat.

_Ayah._

Kembali laptop itu menolak password yang dimasukkan. Tak menyerah, Len langsung mengetikkan perkiraan password yang lain.

_Ibu._

Lagi-lagi laptop itu menolak password yang dimasukkan. Len masih belum mau menyerah. Berkali-kali pemuda itu memasukkan banyak kata yang memungkinkan menjadi kata kunci.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Tuan-,"

"Kuharap ini merupakan kabar baik," ujar pemimpin pemerintah dunia cabang Jepang.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" lanjut pria itu.

"Kami sudah mencoba semua hal, tetapi kami tak bisa membangunkan gadis itu. Setiap kami akan mendekati gadis itu kami tak bisa mendekat, seakan ada dinding penghalang anatara kami dan gadis itu," jelas pembawa kabar tersebut.

"Cih," decih sang pemimpin dengan tidak senang.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengabarkan pada bangsa ksatria-"

"Aku menghabiskan 18 tahun dan 6 bulan dari hidupku untuk mengejar gadis ini dan memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Saat gadis ini ada di tanganku dia dengan sombong menolak memberikan kekuatannya untukku. Aku tak mau gadis ini kembali jatuh ke tangan ksatria!"

"Tapi Tuan, jika terus seperti ini bangsa Ksatria-,"

"Cukup! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar semua ocehanmu! Bangunkan gadis itu atau aku akan membunuh kalian!" ancam sang pemimpin.

Sang pembawa berita merasakan kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung keluar untuk memenuhi perintah tersebut, apapun caranya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Akita Nero membuka matanya, anak rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah beterbangan ditiup angin.

"Jadi kau disitu rupanya?" gumam Nero.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Langsung membunuhmu? Tidak... kekuatanku masih belum cukup kuat meskipun saat ini kau sedang tidak sadar," gumam Nero.

Pemuda itu terdiam, mengamati pemandangan lampu kota yang indah.

"Membiarkanmu hidup? Dan kau akan menyegelku, kurasa tidak," kekeh Nero.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya direnggangkan, seakan hendak menghilangkan kaku di seluruh persendian tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan bermain-main dulu denganmu. Sekuat apa kekuatanmu meskipun saat ini kau sedang tertidur,"

Nero memandang langit yang gelap. Meskipun begitu, beberapa sinar bintang dan rembulan penuh berwarna perah menghiasi gelapnya malam.

"Besok, aku akan bermain denganmu,"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Semburat jingga mulai tampak di ufuk cakrawala, pertanda matahari terbit. Meskipun begitu, terdapat seseorang yang tidak tiur sama sekali, Len. Matanya tampak lelah dan disekeliling matanya terdapat lingkar hitam, tanda kurang istirahat. Akan tetapi pemuda itu menolak untuk tidur. Pikirannya masih terpaut pada password yang akan membuka layar laptop tersebut. Pemuda itu merasa frustasi. Pasalnya selama lima jam Len berusaha menebak password tersebut tetapi hasilnya nihil. Semua nama yang kira-kira Len ketahui sudah ia masukkan. Mulai dari nama kawan-kawan mereka berdua di jurusan kuliah yang sama hingga nama orang tua Len, nama Mikuo-sama serta nama _High Summoner _dan _Knight_ terdahulu telah ia masukkan. Hasinya tetap saja nihil.

Len memandang sekeliling kamar dengan lelah, berusaha mencari inspirasi password.

"_...sebenarnya gadis itu sangat peduli padamu,"_

Len mengangkat alisnya, teringat percakapannya dengan Ibunya di kamar ini.

"_Saat seorang gadis memandang seorang pria dengan lembut, itu berarti gadis itu peduli pada pemuda itu atau..."_

"_Atau...?"_

"_Atau... gadis itu mencintaimu,"_

Kata-kata ibunya masih tergiang di telinga Len.

"Rin mencintaiku?" gumam Len tidak percaya, dan sesungguhnya memang pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Len terkekeh lemah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak asumsi ibunya yang terngiang.

"Mana mungkin gadis itu mencintaiku? Kami selalu bertengkar. Menatapku dengan lembut? Pastinya Ibuku salah lihat. Hanya mengada-ada saja," gumam Len menolak.

Mata pemuda itu kembali menatap layar password. Kursor komputer berkelap-kelip, menunggu kalimat passwor yang akan diketik. Len tampak ragu. Memang sejak awal pemuda itu mencoba, ia belum memasukkan namanya menjadi password.

Sesaat pemuda itu bimbang.

Masukkan...? Tidak...? Masukkan...? Tidak...?

Tapi, hanya mencoba mengetik saja tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Len mengetikkan namanya ke dalam kolom password sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kursornya di tombol _Enter_.

_Len._

Entah kenapa jantung pemuda itu berdetak dengan cepat. Jika namanya yang diketikkan menjadi password memang benar, kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pemuda itu menekan tombol _Enter_.

Layar laptop menolak password tersebut. Sesaat wajah Len campur aduk antara lega dan kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah langit-langit kamar. Len terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia kembali meletakkan jari-jarinya diantara _tuts keyboard_. Jari jemarinya mengetik dengan lancar di kolom password.

_Kagamine Len._

Entah kenapa Len mengetikkan nama lengkap pemuda itu. Len tidak dapat menjelaskannya tetapi seakan pemuda itu merasa ia harus mengetikkan nama lengkapnya di kolom password. Pemuda itu mengamati kolom tersebut, tampak tidak yakin dan ragu-ragu. Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Dengan mantap – karena merasa tidak mungkin – Len menekan tombol _Enter_ password.

_CRIING_

Layar laptop menerima password yang baru saja dimasukkan. Len langsung jatuh dari kursi, kepalanya menghantam lantai kayu dengan keras. Pemuda itu buru-buru memperbaiki kursi dan duduk dengan benar, tampak kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Namaku... passwordnya?" gumam pemuda itu tak percaya.

Sesaat pemuda itu kembali mengingat _hint _password milik Rin. _Dia Yang Kucinta_. Gadis itu mencintai dirinya?

Len hanya mampu terdiam, akan tetapi wajahnya merah dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Dia... mencintai... aku?" gumam Len masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu mencoba menjelajah isi laptop tersebut. Sebagian besar isinya tidak terlalu aneh, sama dengan isi laptop secara normal, berisi data-data penting, tugas essay dan makalah. Tak ada yang aneh. Len hendak menutup laptop tersebut saat matanya tidak sengaja memandang pada sebuah folder berjudulkan _"The High Summoner x Knight"_.

Len mengklik folder tersebut dan mendapati dua folder yang terpisah. Satu folder berjudulkan _"High Summoner" _sementara folder yang lain berjudulkan _"Knight"_. Len tampak ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih folder _Knight_. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat disana kecuali beberapa foto dan biodata mengenai para _Knight_ terdahulu. Bahkan Len dapat menemukan biodata lengkap mengenai Mikuo-sama, mantan _Knight _terdahulu dan mentornya sekarang. Mata Len terus menelusuri isi folder tersebut hingga ia menemukan sebuah folder yang berjudulkan namanya, Kagamine Len.

Penasaran, pemuda itu mengklik folder tersebut. Saat itulah mata Len membulat. Folder itu terisi beberapa foto dirinya dan beberapa artikel. Len meneliti fotonya yang diambil pada saat dirinya sedang beraktivitas dan tidak menyadari adanya kamera. Selain itu artikel yang ada dalam folder tersebut juga hanya menjelaskan mengenai beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi dan bagaimana Len – sang _Knight_ – menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Salah satu artikel menjelaskan mengenai pertempuran Len untuk mengalahkan bayangan kegelapan Bahamut di SMAnya yang terdahulu. Salah satu kejadian yang terjadi tak lama setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi seorang _Knight_.

Dengan pikiran yang bingung Len terus menjelajah isi folder yang berjudulkan namanya. Isinya tidak terlalu penting, ataukah karena yang dibahas dalam folder tersebut adalah dirinya? Karena folder tersebut hanya menceritakan mengenai berbagai kejadian yang dirinya alami sebagai seorang _Knight_ makanya pemuda itu tidak mengganggap isi file tersebut penting. Toh dirinya yang mengalami semua kejadian itu, pemuda itu hafal petualangan serta berbagai kejadian yang dialami oleh dirinya. Hanya saja Len berdecak kagum, tampaknya Rin benar-benar mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi pada Len, dari awal pemuda itu diangkat sebagai seorang _knight_ hingga saat mereka berdua tinggal seatap.

Tak ada yang penting di dalam folder tersebut, Len mulai mengarahkan rasa ingin tahunya pada folder berjudul _High Summoner_. Sama seperti folder sebelumnya, file ini juga berisi berbagai foto dan biodata para _High Summoner _terdahulu. Sama seperti pemuda itu yang menemukan folder berjudulkan namanya, kali ini pemuda _honey blonde_ itu juga menemukan folder berjudulkan nama _Kamine Rin_. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan _pointer_ laptop ke arah folder tersebut.

Tak ada foto ataupun biodata dalam folder tersebut, dapat dimaklumi sebenarnya. Akan tetapi folder itu penuh dengan file _Ms. Word_yang berjudulkan tanggal, bulan dan tahun. Len mengklik file _Word_ yang berjudulkan tanggal, bulan dan tahun sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu, mengabaikan nasihat ibunya yang entah kenapa berulang dalam benaknya.

_6 November xxxx_

_Bulan Desember akan tiba, saat aku menulis ini, umurku belum memasuki usia 10 tahun._

Len mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir dengan serius. Haruskah ia membaca file ini? Tampaknya file ini semacam _diary_ milik Rin. Nasihat yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Sejenak pemuda itu ragu-ragu. Akan tetapi jika ia membaca semua ini, mungkin pemuda itu dapat lebih mengenal mengenai Rin dan juga _High Summoner_.

Pemuda itu tampak ragu.

Akan tetapi, sudah terlanjur membuka dan mengetahui password laptop tersebut, lebih baik dilanjutkan saja, kan? Lagipula sudah terlanjur setengah jalan.

Len menarik napas kemudian membuangnya perlahan, kembali melanjutkan membaca _diary_ tersebut.

_-umurku belum memasuki usia 10 tahun. Akan tetapi aku sadar kalau aku adalah seorang High Summoner, penerus High Summoner Miku. Sudah lama sekali aku terus bermimpi yang indah. Dalam mimpiku aku adalah seorang perempuan dewasa, memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat, mengalahkan monster yang akan menghancurkan dunia dengan ditemani pelindungku yang hebat dan tampan. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku menyukai pelindungku tersebut._

_Aku merasa senang dengan semua mimpiku itu. Beranggapan bahwa diriku adalah seorang heroine hebat, yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran. Hingga aku menyadari, bahwa semua itu bukanlah mimpi._

_Pada suatu hari, aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku sebagai seorang High Summoner. Aku dapat membuat bunga-bunga di sekelilingku mekar meskipun bukan musimnya. Setelah itu aku dapat memanggil para spirit bahkan menciptakan pedang dan pelindung dengan kekuatan sihirku. Mimpiku tidak lagi hanya seorang perempuan dewasa berambut teal panjang yang dipanggil dengan nama Miku. Akan tetapi dalam mimpiku terkadang aku dipanggil dengan nama yang berbeda. Yowane Haku-san, Yukimura Miki-san adalah beberapa nama yang sering disebut dalam mimpiku, seakan-akan aku adalah mereka meskipun aku tidak mengenal mereka._

_Kedua orang tuaku tidak mempercayai ceritaku begitu aku menjelaskannya pada mereka. Bahkan aku pernah dibawa ke psikolog untuk diperiksa, apakah aku memiliki kelainan mental. Saat itulah aku berhenti menceritakan semua mimpiku dan kekuatan sihir yang kumiliki. Aku merasakan kekuatanku semakin hari semakin bertambah kuat. Mimpiku juga semakin menjelaskan banyak hal. Dan pada akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa aku adalah High Summoner ke 53 yang bertugas untuk menyegel monster Bahamut, untuk selamanya._

_Meskipun aku tersadar aku mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang hebat, akan tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan tersebut selain untuk menghadapi monster Bahamut itu suatu hari nanti. Akan tetapi apa yang kulakukan saat ini pun bukan berarti tidak menghasilkan apapun. Aku menyadari saat aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku, sihir itu menciptakan semacam penghalang bagi diriku dan diri orang lain. Selain itu semua mimpi yang kualami yang menceritakan mengenai para High Summoner terdahulu juga memberikanku berbagai macam pengetahuan. Umurku belum sepuluh tahun, akan tetapi aku terlalu mengerti mengenai dunia. Karena itulah semua orang tanpa sadar takut denganku. Bahkan dapat kurasakan, kedua orangtuaku juga menjauhiku._

Len menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, _pointer_nya mengklik tanda keluar dari file tersebut. _Mouse_nya kembali bermain hingga menunjuk sebuah file yang berjudulkan saat dirinya dan mungkin Rin juga masih SMA. Len kembali mengingat tanggal tersebut, kalau tidak salah tanggal pada file tersebut adalah tanggal dimana dirinya pertama kali bertempur melawan kekuatan bayangan Bahamut. Dengan segera Len langsung membuka file tersebut.

_10 Oktober xxxx_

_Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kekuatan Bahamut mulai menampakkan diri. Terdapat banyak tempat, akan tetapi kekuatan itu langsung menyerang Kagamine Len-san, pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh Knight Miku nee-sama, Hatsune Mikuo-sama, untuk menjadi Knight pelindungku. Kekuatan Bahamut itu terlalu kuat, dapat kurasakan waktu penyegelan semakin mendekat, dan mungkin juga tugasku untuk menyegel Bahamut akan semakin sulit. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan diriku dihadapan Kagamine-san dan Mikuo-sama, karena itulah aku mengirimkan Diva dan Undine, sang Song Spirit dan Water Spirit. Meskipun begitu aku ingin bertemu dengan Kagamine-san meskipun hanya sesaat._

_Aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa memandangi Knight pelindungku meskipun hanya sesaat. Dan dapat kurasakan bahwa aku semakin mencintainya._

_Bahamut sengaja mengirimkna kekuatan bayangannya pada Kagamine-san. Meskipun begitu aku akan terus menghalanginya. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi melindungi Kagamine-san._

Len mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba meresapi tulisan tersebut. Matanya diarahkan kepada jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Ufuk langit mulai dipenuhi oleh semburat kemerahan, pertanda bahwa matahari akan segera terbit. Saat pemuda itu keluar dari file sebelumnya dan hendak membuka file yang lain suasana sunyi rumah itu telah diganggu oleh suara deringan telepon.

Len mendecak dengan sebal. Pemuda itu terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tersebut dan bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. Suasana ruangan masih sepi dengan perlahan pemuda itu menuruni tangga. Sebelum ia sempat meraih gagang telepon ternyata ayahnya telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat telepon tersebut. Melihat yahnya sudah mengangkat telepon yang mengganggu itu, Len bermaksud kembali untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Akan tetapi belum sempat Len melangkah jauh, ayahnya telah mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang keras.

"Kau menemukan High Summoner?!"

Len langsung setengah berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Kaito melirik sekilas ke arah Len, menandakan bahwa pria itu menyadari kehadiran Len.

"Baiklah! Sekarang juga aku akan langsung mengirimkan Mikuo dan anakku. Kalian tetap disana, waspadalah dan jaga High Summoner hingga Miko dan ankku datang!?"

Kaito angsung membanting gagang telepn tersebut. Tak disangka ternyata Meiko dan Mikuo telah bergabung dengan Len, memandangi Kaito dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita bertiga langsung berangkat. Keberadaan High Summoner telah diketahui," perintah Kaito.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**AN:** _Review anda?_


	10. PENYELAMATAN

_New chapter... Happy Reading ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid dan UTAU bukan punya saya_

* * *

**PENYELAMATAN**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kita hendak pergi kemana?"

Len memandang ayahnya dan Mikuo-sama yang saat ini bersama-sama sedang duduk di kereta kecepatan tinggi jurusan daerah Fudo. Setelah persiapan yang terburu-buru dan memesan tiket kereta yang mahal karena mendadak, akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dengan gelisah dalam kereta tersebut.

"Kita hendak menuju daerah Fudo, tepatnya kota Ritsu," ujar Kaito tenang. Akan tetapi nada suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Apakah kita akan menuju kantor pusat pemerintah dunia yang ada di daerah tersebut?" Mikuo angkat bicara. Kaito mengangguk.

"Bangsa Ksatria yang kutempatkan mengatakan bahwa pihak pemerintah menempatkan _High Summoner_ dalam gedung tersebut,"

"Beliau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti,"

Len dan Mikuo memperhatikan Kaito dengan lebih serius.

"Dari berita yang bangsa kita sampaikan, saat ini _High Summoner_ sedang tertidur dan tidak peduli apapun yang pemerintah lakukan mereka tidak bisa membangunkannya,"

"Tertidur? Apa maksudnya?" Len bergumam penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, salah satu bangsa ksatria yang berkesempatan menyusup mengatakan bahwa _High Summoner_ berada dalam keadaan koma," Kaito mengangkat bahunya.

"Mikuo, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" kali ini Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikuo.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai masalah itu. Hanya saja...,"

"Hanya saja?"

"Dulu sekali Miku-sama pernah memberitahuku sesuatu mengenai sihir tidur seperti itu,"

"Hoo, sihir semacam apa?"

Mikuo menatap Kaito dan Len dengan serius.

"Miku-sama dulu pernah sekali menceritakan padaku mengenai salah satu _High Summoner_ yang pernah melakukan sihir tidur seperti itu, aku tidak yakin _Summoner _yang mana. Waktu itu pernah sekali _Knight _yang seharusnya melindungi _Summoner_ berkhianat dan menjual sang gadis _Summoner_ kepada pihak-pihak yang menginginkan kekuatannya,"

Len dan Kaito membulatkan matanya, merasa terkejut.

"Berkhianat? Tidak mungkin?!" Kaito merasa tercoreng harga dirinya sebagai bagian dari bangsa _Knight_

"Hei.. hei.. jangan marah dulu, aku hanya menceritakan ulang apa yang diceritakan oleh Miku-sama," Mikuo mencoba menurunkan emosi Kaito dan Len.

"Saat itu _Summoner_ itu memiliki kekuatan yang lemah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Miku-sama dan Rin-sama saat ini, tentu saja. Fisik _Summoner_ tersebut juga tidak terlalu sehat sementara waktu penyegelan monster Bahamut masih terlalu lama. Akhirnya sang _Summoner _membuat dirinya tertidur dalam sebuah kristal dan baru terbangun... kira-kira tiga hari sebelum waktu penyegelan Bahamut," Mikuo mengingat-ingat.

"Berapa lama sang _Summoner _tertidur?" Kaito bertanya, merasa tertarik.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Miku-sama hanya menyiratkan setidaknya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Mungkin bertahun-tahun," Mikuo mengangkat bahunya dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi keretanya.

"Apa yang terjadi saat sang _Summoner _tertidur dalam jangka waktu panjang seperti itu?" kali ini Len merasa tertarik.

"Entahlah, Miku-sama tidak menceritakan hal itu. Namun kurasa dunia mengalami kekacauan karena _High Summoner_ tidak meredam kekuatan bayangan Bahamut. Ah... benar juga,"

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" seru Kaito bersemangat.

"Aku rasa tidak penting, hanya saja kalian ingat kan, aku baru bisa menemukan Miku-sama 10 bulan sebelum penyegelan?"

Kaito dan Len mengangguk singkat.

"Miku-sama memang tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, tapi kurasa Miku-sama menutup koneksi hatinya denganku begitu lama mungkin karena takut dengan alasan itu?"

"Takut bahwa kau akan menjualnya kepada pihak pemerintah?" Kaito langsung memahami alur cerita Mikuo.

"Miku-sama memang tidak pernah menceritakannya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya selama satu bulan awal pertemuan kami,"

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Tatapan matanya menunjukkan waspada tinggi dan rasa tidak percaya, bahkan ia menjaga jarak dariku. Yah, itu terjadi pada satu bulan awal pertemuan kami, tapi setelah itu Miku-sama mulai mempercayaiku sedikit demi sedikit sehingga akhirnya kami-," cerita Mikuo terpotong.

"Kalian?" Len mengejar, Kaito memperhatikan dengan tertarik.

"Tidak penting. Yang pasti akhirnya Miku-sama mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pelindungnya," Mikuo menutup ceritanya.

'Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Kamine-san kepadaku, ia hanya bersikap waspada sehingga tidak ingin bertemu denganku secara langsung,' batin Len dalam hati, mengingat apa yang telah ia baca dari laptop gadis tersebut.

Suasana menjadi sepi setelah Mikuo bercerita.

"Kalau...,"

Mikuo dan Kaito mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Len, menunggu reaksi pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau Kamine-san baru terbangun tiga hari sebelum penyegelan Bahamut, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Yah, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Mikuo menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kurasa, selain menunggu _Summoner_ terbangun," Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela berpemandangan indah.

"Tapi satu hal sudah jelas, Len. Sebagai _Knight_ dari Rin-sama, jangan pernah kau mengkhianati dirinya dan menjualnya kepada pihak-pihak yang menginginkan kekuatannya," Mikuo menatap Len dengan serius. Len merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tersebut tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkannya.

"Yah, aku bisa lihat tampaknya kau dan _High Summoner_ tidak terlalu akrab dan lebih sering bertengkar," timpal Kaito.

"Tapi bersabarlah, toh tugasmu menjaga dirinya hanya tersisa 1 tahun 6 bulan lagi. Setelah semua ini selesai kau... dan... Kamine-san... bisa hidup dengan jalan kalian masing-masing," Kaito berujar dengan tercekat pada tengah kalimat, terdengar tidak begitu yakin.

Len menatap ayahnya dengan serius sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kereta yang empuk. Matanya diarahkan pada pemandangan yang tampak di luar jendela.

'Dirinya dan Kamine-san yang akan hidup dengan jalan mereka masing-masing?' ulang Len dalam benaknya. Tanpa sadar dirinya mendengus geli.

'Tak akan ada lagi jalan yang akan ditempuh oleh Kamine-san. Takdir _High Summoner _adalah mati setiap ia menjalankan tugasnya,'

Kembali benak pemuda itu melayang pada beberapa fakta kecil yang ia dapatkan dari laptop gadis tersebut. Mengenai masa kecil gadis itu, mengenai kekuatan yang didapatkannya pada masa kecil hingga mengenai orang tuanya yang juga menjauhinya karena Rin mendapatkan kekuatan _High Summoner_.

Akan tetapi hal yang paling menganggu pikirannya adalah mengenai perasaan gadis itu terhadap dirinya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengan Kamine-san lagi?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Akita Nero berdiri melayang di atas hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Ritsu daerah Fudo. Matanya menikmati kesibukan yang terjadi di kota tersebut. Anak rambutnya yang berwarna kuning bermain ditiup angin kencang. Seringai kejamnya terhias pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kota yang indah ya," seringainya kecil.

Mata pemuda itu menatap salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada. Sekilas gedung tersebut tampak tidak berbeda dengan gedung yang lain.

"Tapi, kurasa saat-saat kehancuran jauh lebih indah,"

Pemuda itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah gedung yang sedang ditatapnya. Gumpalan energi yang besar dan berwarna pekat terkumpul pada telapak tangannya. Seringai kejamnya kembali menghias wajahnya.

Dan sesaat kemudian, gedung tersebut meledak diiringi api yang dahsyat.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len meregangkan tubuhnya, mencoba membebaskan sendi tubuhnya yang kaku. Kaito, Mikuo dan Len baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di Stasiun Ritsu. Perjalanan selama dua jam secara mendadak memang membuat tubuh terasa kaku. Baru saja mereka tiba, telepon genggam Kaito telah berdering dengan ribut.

"Aku baru saja sampai- APA?!"

Len dan Mikuo menatap Kaito dengan bingung. Beberapa warga yang sedang melintas dekat dengan mereka menoleh sesaat sebelum akhirnya sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Baik! Lindungi dia apapun yang terjadi, bahkan meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian!" perintah Kaito tegas.

Pria itu langsung menutup telepon dengan kasar dan menatap Len dan Mikuo denga serius.

"Teleportasi," ujarnya pendek. Len dan Mikuo langsung memahami situasi yang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga serentak berlari mencari temat yang dirasakan sepi. Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai, mereka bertiga berteleportasi bersama-sama dengan dipandu arah oleh Kaito. Tidak sampai sedetik mereka bertiga telah muncul di halaman gedung pencakar langit yang sedang terbakar hebat. Tak ada yang memperhatikan kedatangan tiga sosok tersebut secara tiba-tiba, masing-masing sibuk dengan rasa paniknya sendiri dan keinginan untuk menjauh dari gedung tersebut.

Ketiga sosok itu menatap terpana pada gedung yang terbakar hebat tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Len bingung.

"Mikuo, coba kau rasakan energi yang mungkin saja terpancar dari bangsa _Knight_ yang ada dalam gedung ini. Seharusnya mereka semua ada di dalam sana untuk melindungi _Summoner_. Kau juga Len," perintah Kaito.

Belum ada sedetik Mikuo berlari sambil menyahut.

"Lantai 23!"

Serentak Len dan Kaito mengikuti arah lari Mikuo. Mereka berusaha memasuki gedung yang terbakar hebat itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Aku heran dengan kalian, kenapa sih kalian berusaha melindungi gadis itu?"

Nero mengeluarkan seringainya yang kejam, bahunya memanggul pedang panjang. Darah mengalir pelan dari setiap inchi panjangnya pedang tersebut. Sinar matahari menimpa ujung pedang panjang tersebut.

Api dahsyat yang membakar lantai bagian bawah perlahan mulai merambat ke lantai tersebut. Asap pekat berwarna kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi pandangan. Kabel listrik yang terputus dengan paksa mengeluarkan percikan listriknya. Sesekali kabel-kabel itu terbawa kemana arah angin bertiup, menjadikannya jauh lebih berbahaya.

Seorang pria berdiri dengan agak limbung, napasnya tersengal-sengal sementara darah mengalir dari keningnya. Akan tetapi pria itu tetap teguh mengacungkan pedang _blade_nya dengan kedua tangannya. Di belakang pria itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hijau gelap, dirinya sedang menggendong Kamine Rin yang sedang tertidur.

"Hiyama-san," desis pemuda itu.

"Tak perlu pedulikan aku, Gumiya-kun. Pergilah dan temui Kaito-sama,"

"Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi, kan?" kekeh Nero. Tangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang ada.

"Teman-teman kalian yang terkapar disini telah menjadi buktinya," lanjut Nero.

Hiyama Kiyoteru mendecih pelan sementara Fuwa Gumiya masih berusaha mencari jalur meloloskan diri yang tersedia.

Nero mengacungkan pedangnya. Ujung pedangnya menunjuk Kamine Rin yang saat ini terlelap dalam gendongan Fuwa Gumiya.

"Serahkan padaku gadis itu dan kalian akan kubiarkan selamat,"

Hiyama sudah mendaratkan _blade_nya ke arah kepala Nero, akan tetapi pemuda Bahamut itu sudah menahannya dengan pedang panjangnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi kami tak bisa melakukan itu," desis Hiyama. Nero hanya mendengus geli.

"Eits, cukup sampai sana saja, bocah!" Nero mengeluarkan gumpalan energinya dan mendaratkannya di tempat yang hampir saja dipijak oleh Gumiya.

Fuwa Gumiya mendadak berhenti berlari, mendecih sebal. Padahal Hiyama sudah membuka peluang baginya untuk lari, tetapi pemuda Bahamut itu dapat menahannya dengan mudah. Pemuda itu dengan tatapan serius memandang Nero yang berdiri angkuh, dilatar belakangi dinding yang hancur dikarenakan serangan, menampilkan pemandangan berbagai macam gedung pencakar langit.

'Kalau begini hanya ada satu jalan saja,' batin Gumiya.

Gumiya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kamine Rin yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa ragu Fuwa Gumiya berlari menerjang ke arah Nero. Beberapa kali gumpalan energi mengarah kepadanya, tetapi dengan gesit dan lincah Gumiya mampu menghindari semua itu.

Sesaat Nero mengira Gumiya hendak menyerangnya, tetapi sekejap ia terkejut saat Gumiya terus berlari melewatinya.

"Apa-"

Nero menoleh, Gumiya meloncat tanpa ragu-ragu dari dinding yang hancur. Meloncat bebas dari lantai berketinggian 23.

"Apa?!" gumam Nero tidak percaya.

Hiyama melihat peluang, sekali lagi pria itu mencoba mendaratkan serangannya pada bahu pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, Nero mampu menahan serangan gesit Hiyama. Disaat Nero hendak mempersiapkan serangan lain dari Hiyama, pria itu telah berlari melesat melewatinya dan ikut meloncat dari lantai 23.

Kembali Nero terperangah, tidak menyangka bahwa Hiyama juga ikut kabur dengan meloncat dari lantai 23.

Saat Hiyama merasa tubuhnya melambung sebelum ditarik gravitasi, saat itulah dirinya berpapasan dengan Mikuo dan Len yang sepertinya baru saja melesat naik ke lantai 23 dari bawah. Hiyama menatap Mikuo dengan terkejut sementara Mikuo menatap Hiyama dengan tenang.

"Kaito di bawah,"

Itulah yang didengar oleh Hiyama, sebelum akhirnya tubuh pria itu tertarik searah dengan gravitasi. Hiyama menoleh sekilas, akan tetapi Len dan Mikuo telah menjejakkan kaki mereka dengan mantap pada tepi lantai yang hancur. Hiyama berteleportasi di tengah udara menuju halaman gedung. Karena adalah sebuah pikiran gila jika kalian berpikir Hiyama terus jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

"Wah.. wah, kabur dua tapi datang dua ya,"

Len dan Mikuo memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka, dalam sekejap Len telah mewujudkan dua pedang miliknya di masing-masing tangan sementara Mikuo mewujudkan _blade_ besar miliknya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, bocah kecil," Nero mengacungkan pedang panjang miliknya ke arah Len. Len hanya mendecih sebal.

"Siapa kau?" Mikuo angkat bicara.

Nero memandang ke arah Mikuo, kepalanya miring.

"Hmm, aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Tapi sepertinya kau juga bangsa ksatria," Nero tersenyum miring. Mikuo masih memandang Nero dengan tatapan waspada.

"Namaku Bahamut, aku adalah wujud kekuatan bayangan dari monster Bahamut yang asli,"

Mikuo membulatkan matanya, menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan tak menduga. Selama ini memang dirinya selalu mendengar dari Len mengenai Pemuda Bahamut bernama Akita Nero, akan tetapi Mikuo tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Lagipula Mikuo tidak pernah tahu bahwa terdapat wujud dari kekuatan bayangan monster Bahamut.

Pemuda Bahamut itu, Akita Nero, setahu Mikuo tidak pernah ada ketika dirinya menjadi _Knight _bagi Miku. Selain itu, Mikuo juga tidak pernah mendengar mengenai pemuda ini dari mentor _Knight_nya yang terdahulu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Mikuo bingung.

"Hee, apakah kau _Knight_ dari gadis sial_ Summoner_ terdahulu?" ujar Nero sambil memainkan ujung pedangnya. Bertukar menunjuk dari Len menuju Mikuo kembali kepada Len. Begitu berulang kali.

"Yah, wajar saja kau tidak tahu. Aku baru diciptakan ketika gadis sial _Summoner_ yang sebelumnya sudah mati," Nero kembali memanggul pedang panjangnya.

"Diciptakan?"

"Yah... aku berterima kasih pada para orang tua pemerintahan dunia itu," ujar Nero enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Len, pemuda itu ikut bersuara.

"Mereka menciptakan aku supaya bisa mengontrol kekuatan Bahamut. Manusia bodoh, mereka pikir mereka bisa mengontrol kekuatan dewa?!" kekeh Nero.

Len dan Mikuo sesaat berpandangan, terkejut.

"Hmm, tapi sayangnya, aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan kalian!"

Nero menebaskan pedang panjangnya ke seluruh arah, menyebabkan Mikuo dan Len harus menghindari serangan acak tersebut. Pemuda Bahamut itu terus menebaskan pedangnya ke segala arah dan berlari menerjang tembok dan meloncat kebawah. Mikuo yang menyadari hal tersebut juga langsung meloncat ke bawah dan mendaratkan pedangnya pada kepala Nero. Akan tetapi sayang, Nero mampu menahan serangan tersebut. Saat ini mereka berdua saling mengayunkan pedang, mencoba mendaratkan serangan pada tubuh lawan mereka masing-masing di tengah angkasa sambil melesat jatuh, mengikuti tarikan gravitasi.

Len berdiri di tepi lantai, memandang Mikuo dan Nero yang sedang melayang jatuh. Pemuda itu mendecih sebal sebelum akhirnya berteleportasi.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Mikuo mendaratkan serangannya kembali ke arah bahu Nero, akan tetapi pedang panjang milik Nero memberikan pertahanan yang cukup merepotkan. Tampak sebal karena terus diserang, akhirnya Nero mulai memainkan pedang panjang miliknya. Sabetan pedangnya membelah udara, menimbulkan bunyi yang menegakkan bulu roma. Meskipun begitu, Nero tampak tidak kesulitan memainkan pedangnya. Dengan lincah Nero menyabetkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kecepatan menebas Nero sangat tinggi, yang terlihat hanyalah kilatan pedang dan bunyi udara yang terpotong.

Mikuo kesulitan menerima sabetan pedang berkelanjutan tersebut. Posisinya yang saat ini sedang melayang jatuh bukanlah posisi yang menguntungkan untuk bertarung. Selain itu Mikuo dapat melihat permukaan tanah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Pria itu juga melihat Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan seorang pemuda lain yang sedang mendekap Kamine Rin, memandang dirinya yang saat ini sedang terjatuh bebas.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Mikuo berteleport untuk menghindari benturan dengan permukaan tanah. Dengan sebal Mikuo memandang murka pada Nero yang saat ini sedang menyeringai kejam.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Melihat pengganggu sudah menghilang, Nero memposisikan dirinya untuk bersiap menebas para bangsa ksatria yang saat ini masih terpaku dibawah. Lagipula gadis _summoner_ itu ada bersama mereka. Lebih baik empat orang tersebut dihabisi saja. Nero mendaratkan tebasan pedangnya.

Saat pemuda Bahamut itu berpikir bahwa dirinya telah menang, saat itu jugalah dirinya merasa _shock_

Pemuda _blonde_, Kagamine Len, telah muncul dan menahan tebasan pedang miliknya.

"Cih, kupikir kau sudah lari ketakutan,"

"Melindungi gadis itu adalah tugasku," ujar Len dingin.

Nero meloncat mudur. Memandangi Len, Kaito, Gumiya, Hiyama dan Mikuo yang telah berteleport ke tanah.

"Aku hanya mau gadis itu dan akan kubebaskan nyawa kalian,"

Akan tetapi ucapan itu sama sekali tidak melonggarkan rasa waspada para bangsa ksatria. Mereka semakin memperkuat rasa waspada dan bersiap untuk bertarung, hingga mati jika perlu.

Melihat sikap keras kepala mereka yang tidak juga hendak menyerah, Nero menghembuskan napasnya, pura-pura kecewa.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka gadis _summoner_ dan bangsa ksatria," ujarnya lambat-lambat.

Para bangsa ksatria masih menampilkan sikap waspada mereka, memikirkan jalur untuk meloloskan diri.

"Kalian selalu mengganggu kesenanganku," lanjutnya lagi dengan lambat.

"Kubunuh saja kalian semua!"

Nero mendaratkan tebasan ke arah mereka semua. Akan tetapi terlambat, pemuda Bahamut itu hanya menebas angin. Keempat bangsa ksatria dan gadis _summoner_ itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Teleportasi," gumam Nero sebal.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sebuah bola selubung berwarna biru transparan muncul di tengah hutan. Bola itu berisi Kaito, Mikuo, Len, Hiyama dan Gumiya yang sedang menggendong Rin. Saat selubung bola itu menghilang tubuh Kaito langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh peluh.

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?" Len mengguncang tubuh ayahnya, Kaito.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah," sengal Kaito disela sesi pengambilan napasnya.

"Dia kelelahan karena harus melakukan teleporasi pada kita semua," ujar Mikuo sambil memapah Kaito.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Mikuo menenangkan Len. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lebih baik kita segera bergerak, disini adalah hutan dekat desa ksatria. Jika kita keluar dari hutan ini kita bisa beristirahat di desa," Hiyama menyarankan, yang lain hanya mampu mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar hutan.

Len teringat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Gumiya yang masih menggendong Rin.

"Dia berat kan? Biar aku yang menggendongnya," Len mempersiapkan lengannya agar Gumiya menyerahkan Rin kepada dirinya.

Gumiya memandang Len dengan heran, "Tidak masalah, gadis ini sangat ringan sekali,"

Len mengerutkan alisnya, "Tapi kau sudah dari tadi menggendongnya, pasti kau lelah," ujar Len tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak masalah, saya sudah biasa-"

"Aku _Knight_ gadis itu, biarkan aku yang menggendongnya," bantah Len.

Gumiya yang menyadari sifat keras kepala Len langsung menyerahkan Rin ke gendongan pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, saya tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu," ujar Gumiya sambil menahan tawanya.

Len mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tidak suka. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya memerah meskipun hanya sedikit. Lagipula dirinya tidak berniat membantah, jadi pemuda itu mendiamkan saja olokan pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

Len memandang wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur. Wajah gadis itu begitu tenang, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja lolos dari bahaya kematian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur tenang seperti ini?" gumam Len sambil memandangi wajah sang gadis.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len baru saja meletakkan Rin di futon pada kamar yang tersedia, pemuda itu merapikan selimut futon gadis itu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Rin telah terselimuti dengan baik, Len memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" gumam Len.

Len mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya mengusap helai rambut Rin dengan lembut. Jemarinya juga berhenti pada pipi Rin, merasakan kehangatan kulit gadis itu.

"Apa kau memang benar mencintaiku?" gumam pemuda itu lagi.

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, apakah kau tidak mau bangun untuk bertemu denganku lagi?"

Suasana hening, hanya bunyi daun yang saling bergesekan yang terdengar. Setelah memandang wajah Rin untuk sesaat, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Pohon sakura yang sudah tua tepat berada di hadapannya. Pohon sakura itu sudah tua tetapi masih terus berbunga. Meskipun begitu, bunga sakura telah berakhir karena saat ini merupakan musim panas. Akan tetapi hijau daun pohon Sakura juga merupakan hal yang indah untuk dinikmati.

Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang cukup besar, disana semua penduduk desa telah duduk bersimpuh berhadapan. Pada ujung barisan tersebut duduklah Kaito, salah satu tetua bangsa _Knight_, yang sedang menatap dengan serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis _summoner_?" Kaito langsung bertanya pada Len yang baru masuk.

"Dia sudah dibaringkan di kamarnya,"

"Begitu. Baiklah semuanya, mulai saat ini kita akan meningkatkan kewaspadaan kita. _High Summoner_ saat ini berada dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan mungkin baru akan tersadar saat waktu penyegelan mulai dekat. Karena itulah, para penduduk yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan mereka, harap melindungi desa ini dari berbagai serangan dan ancaman yang ada," perintah Kaito.

"Ancaman? Apakah Bahamut akan menyerang kemari?" salah satu penduduk desa kelihatan resah.

Kaito mengangguk, "Kemungkinan itu ada karena itulah aku ingin kita semua bersiaga,"

Penduduk desa mengangguk patuh.

"Pihak wanita yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh dan pertahanan juga akan diberdayakan, sampaikan mereka harus siap dan waspada jika kita membutuhkan kemampuan mereka," Kaito memberi perintah pada penduduk wanita.

Para penduduk wanita mengangguk siap.

"Sampai waktu penyegalan tiba, aku, Mikuo dan Len akan tinggal di desa ini. Kami akan melindungi desa ini dan _High Summoner_,"

Penduduk desa mulai saling menoleh dan memandang Mikuo dan Len.

"Akan tetapi, prioritas utama kami adalah menjaga _High Summoner_, mengenai keamanan desa saya akan memerintahkan Hiyama Kiyoteru untuk mengorganisir semua hal," perintah Kaito sambil memandang Hiyama. Hiyama mengangguk siap.

"Baiklah semuanya, mulai saat ini bersiaplah!"

"Siap!" seru para penduduk desa.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Pertemuan telah selesai, akan tetapi di ruangan itu tersisa Kaito, Mikuo, Len dan Hiyama.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal di desa ini dan bersiaga. Aku sudah menelepon ibumu dan memintanya untuk megurus segala hal yang perlu diurus, termasuk permohonan cuti untuk kuliahmu selama satu tahun enam bulan kedepan. Kurasa Meiko akan datang dalam beberapa hari mendatang," Kaito menjelaskan, Len hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu Mikuo dan Len, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mendatangi pemimpin dunia cabang Jepang. Jelaskan keadaan yang terjadi dan katakan pada mereka bahwa _High Summoner_ berada dalam pengawasan kita. Katakan pula bahwa kita tak akan menyerahkan gadis itu hingga saat terakhir,"

Len dan Mikuo mengangguk paham.

"Lalu Hiyama, perintahkan semua penduduk untuk mulai bersiaga. Katakan jika terjadi hal yang mencurigakan maka mereka boleh menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Kita tidak tahu kapan pemuda Bahamut itu akan menyerang kemari. Perintahkan pula kepada para wanita untuk memasang dinding pelindung desa sebanyak dua lapis,"

Hiyama mengangguk paham.

"Mulai saat ini, akan menjadi masa-masa yang penuh ketegangan untuk kita semua," ujar Kaito dengan pelan. Akan tetapi Len, Mikuo dan Hiyama dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Len berdiri menghadap meja telepon yang ada di hadapannya, gagang telepn masih menempel di telinganya.

"_Ya, kemungkinan Ibu akan datang ke Desa Ksatria pada hari Sabtu nanti, banyak sekali yang harus diurus termasuk cuti kuliahmu,"_

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah Kamine-san?"

Meiko terdiam sesa

at, _"Ayahmu mengatakan untuk diurus permohonan cutinya bersama denganmu,"_

"Begitu,"

"_Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu sebelum aku pergi ke Desa Ksatria, Len?"_

Pmuda itu terdiam sesaat, "Di kamar Kamine-san ada laptop miliknya, tolong bawakan laptop itu kesini,"

"_Eh, buat apa? Bukankah kau punya laptop sendiri?"_

"Ini penting Bu, disaat Kamine-san tidak tsadar aku ingin mengumpulkan banyak informasi dan laptopnya mungkin menyimpan banyak informasi yang kita butuhkan,"

"_... baiklah, aku akan membawa laptop itu bersamaku hari Sabtu nanti,"_

Len menghela napas, "Terima kasih banyak, Ibu,"

"_Tidak masalah, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik hingga aku tiba disana,"_

Len melatakkan gagang teleponnya. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Pada situasi seperti in, yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah mengumpulkan informasi.

Ya, hanya itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

_Yah..begitulah, seperti biasa tolong berikan komentar anda mengenai chapter ini di review ya ^_^_


End file.
